The Shadowbender: Returning Past
by shadowwriter13
Summary: It's been 15 years since the shadowbender... And now old friends reunite, an old enemy arraives, and the past comes back to haunt everyone. Sequel.
1. 15 years

_I'm baaaaaack! Lol. Yeah it's time for the next one. I know I only took like a week off but I was having way too much fun writing these stories so why wait right? So, just to recap…wait first if you haven't read __The Shadowbender __yet, go read it right now. Don't read any farther than here. Seriously you'll get really lost. Go back now. And then come read this. Ok. Now for you who are caught up here's just a quick recap. __The Shadowbender __began about 5 to 6 days after Sozin's War ended. I know I picked up the story right away. Everyone is in the Fire Nation were after some random Gaang adventures they meet a mysterious stranger. So the Gaang against their better judgment takes in the stranger and some Avatar adventuring goes on. We left off with Tyren (the stranger) watching the sun rise while the gang seems to be just dandy after the epic battle (you know what I'm talking about). Now here is the sequel…_

_**The Shadowbender: Forgotten Past**_

**Chapter 1: 15 years…**

Fifteen years….

Fifteen years is a long time.

And plenty can happen in fifteen years.

Different roads are traveled…people gain and lose contact with each other…new life begins…old lives change.

Fifteen years…

Fifteen years ago the fighting finally ceased. Fifteen years ago the world began trying to rebuild. The world began to strive for peace.

Fifteen years ago, the great Sozin's war finally ended.

And it was also fifteen years ago…that he was discovered.

Fifteen years ago that the Avatar and his group of friends added another strange character to their group.

Fifteen years…

Fifteen years ago The Shadowbender was fully realized.

And a lot happens in fifteen years…

Here is what has happened as the sands of time turned, changing everything.

In fifteen years…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Aang and Katara**

Aang and Katara have lead as peaceful a life as they possibly could.

They were married a full week after Aang proposed to Katara in a beautiful wedding.

Aang's best man had been Sokka and his groomsmen: Zuko, Xu and, the no longer in hiding, Tyren had joined all stood behind him as he was married.

Katara's maid of honor had been none other than Suki joined by Mai, Ty Lee, and Toph.

All the friends had stood together, beaming as Aang and Katara became bonded to each other for life.

After the honeymoon the two had decided to continue staying with their friends, not wanting to break the happy bubble that had surrounded the gang.

They did try to live as peaceful a life as possible, but peace is hard to come by when you are the Avatar and company.

Many duties began to pull Aang in different directions, leaving Katara to feel alone, even when her friends tried to console her.

Then they had their first child.

It was a beautiful baby girl, born one year after they were wed.

They decided on Kya, after Katara's mother, since she did look so much like Katara and her mother. They also discovered that she was a waterbender. The world seemed to slow down enough that Aang could sit down and spend time with his new daughter and wife. And things became what Aang called "as they should be"

But then life began to pull the gang apart. Aang and Katara were the last to give up on staying together as a gang, but they too eventually succumbed to having their own life. They moved out to the South Pole and eventually set up another residence in the Western Air Temple.

There is where they had a son; an airbender that they promptly named Gyatso after Aang's teacher and father-figure. He was born seven years after Sozin's War.

The family has been living a great life, peacefully visiting all areas of the world, but always coming home to visit the South Pole and newly populated Air Temples.

Aang and Katara's family are always the first to try and put together reunions and will sometimes put off other things to go see the old gang.

Sadly, the gang has met sparingly over the past fifteen years.

Kya is now fourteen and an accomplished water-bender. She has her mother's spirit and loves having a good time, much like her father. She is interested in her parents frequently mentioned friends, but is more interested in her travels and hates canceling her trips.

Gyatso, now eight, is Aang in miniature. He laughs a lot and enjoys traveling as much as his sister. He likes using his airbending skills and is delighted to be special like his father. He is loves meeting his parents' friends when he can but is very go with the flow, so he doesn't complain when they miss a meeting.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Zuko and Mai**

Zuko and Mai have been living the life of Fire Nation royalty.

They had their first child nine months after the battle.

They named the boy Roku and discovered him to be a firebender. He was well looked after and Zuko always made sure to be the father that his father had never been.

Two years later they were blessed with another son. This one was also a firebender and they named him Tyrus. They mutually decided that if anything should happen that Tyrus would be trusted to Tyren.

Life continued for awhile normally, the gang staying with Zuko and accompanying him to his many duties. Finally however everyone else began to file out of the Fire Nation capital to live their own life, leaving with good faith that Zuko knew what he was doing.

Zuko ruled the Fire Nation peacefully, slowly building back up the Fire Nations name and meeting every challenge head on.

He is determined to not have to call on the Avatar for help.

They each have their own life now anyway.

Zuko and Mai's family is one that has the most trouble getting together for reunions.

Royal life is difficult, however, and multiple times the family has been forced to back out of parties and meetings.

Roku is now fifteen years old, an accomplished firebender and very much like his father. He has his temper, but underneath it all he his caring and loyal.

Tyrus is thirteen years old and quite the teenager. His temper get the better of him more times than not, but he is also much more willing to listen. He enjoys spending a lot of his time with his uncle Iroh, who visits them very often.

Roku and Tyrus know little of their parents' friends and care little as well. They have only met the other children three or four times.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sokka and Suki **

Sokka and Suki were last to be married.

They're wedding was done in spectacular fashion on Kyoshi Island, one month after the battle.

Sokka and Suki choose Aang and Suki as their best respectively, but all of their friends accompanied them and the whole village turned out to celebrate.

Their first child was born nine months later on the winter solstice, a beautiful baby girl.

Despite no one else in her family having the trait, the child was born with wavy light blond hair, almost looking translucent in the moonlight.

The parents decided to name her Tri meaning "one with the sprits. Sokka is reminded of Yue every time he looks at his daughter.

Sokka and Suki never wanted the group to dissemble; in fact Sokka seemed to tear up at the thought of that happening. Ironically, however, they were the first to go and make their own life.

Three years later Sokka and Suki were given another child, this time a boy.

They named him Jie, which is ironic since the boy takes after his father too much to be "clean". In his mothers words Jie is "the spiting image of Sokka. Loud, obnoxious, and he has a bottomless stomach."

Five years later, another daughter was born.

This one looked much more like Suki and was named Suk after her mother.

Sokka and Suki bring their families to the reunions whenever they can and love their children interacting with the others. Sokka hopes that the kids become their own little gang in the future.

Now, Tri is fourteen and very quiet and studious. She is aware of more than what people give her credit for and is more skilled than people give her credit for. She is already almost a master with her two sais, and extremely quick. She hates to fight, however, preferring to think her way out of things.

Jie, nine, is much like his father. He has his moments of brilliance but mostly he is the panicle of a caveman. He likes to do crazy and irrational things and always enjoys a little adventure. He is mediocre with his sword but his working to one day be as good as his father.

Finally, Suk is six and an innocent child. She enjoys running, laughing, and having fun and rarely uses her metal fans. Because of her refusal to practice with her fans, her skills are very much beginner.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Xu and Ty Lee **

Xu and Ty Lee have lived fairly normal lives.

Xu finally stopped serving as a servant in the Fire Nation Palace and rose quickly through the ranks of the Fire Nation army.

He is now a top Fire Nation general and resides on Roku Island with Ty Lee.

They were married quietly on the island two years after the effects of the battle.

Xu and Ty Lee chose Tyren and Mai as their best's respectively.

A year later they had a baby girl.

Named Ling, the girl is spoiled by her father and mother.

They were the second to go make a life for themselves away from the gang and live happily and with few regrets.

They try to make as many reunions and events as possible, but many times Ling and Ty Lee go alone, while Xu is busy with army business.

Ling is now 12 and looks very much like her mother. She is also easily has hyper as her mother; loving things to be in good spirits and fun. She is also an accomplished dancer and is trying her best to learn her mother's chi-blocking techniques, though she hopes not to have to use them.

She is interested in meeting everyone else, and her interest only increases with every story that her mother and father tell her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Toph**

Toph has become slightly bitter with time.

After starting out happy in the years following the battle, happiness turned to shambles.

Tyren left to seek out his past and rarely came back to visit. Eventually the two stopped seeing each other all together and Toph was again single.

When the gang split apart Toph wandered around from place to place, hating to stay somewhere too long.

She frequently stays with Zuko, Iroh in Be Sing Se, and her parents but can never settle down in one place for too long.

She has not met another lover, though many have tried to gain her affection, and she remains stubborn to remaining single.

Deep down Toph misses the gang more than she will ever admit, and never misses any reunions or parties. She laughs and goofs around with her friends but when she isn't with others, her sadness is apparent.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fifteen years is a long time….

The gang does their best to see each other, but dates are forgotten, letters aren't sent or aren't opened, problems come up, and things can't be put on hold.

Since the gang went on with their lives, two years after the battle, they have only seen each other less than twenty times.

At first reunions were always attended and special occasions were made for birthday, births, and other things. But then time slipped away.

Fifteen years…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Tyren**

Tyren stuck with the gang for those two years after the battle.

He didn't want the magic of the gang to end, and besides, he was happy.

But his forgotten past called out to him in the wind and when everybody separated he decided the time was ripe to begin looking.

At first he visited often, making every reunion and sometimes stopping by unexpectedly.

But as the years went by he appeared less and less and eventually he only showed to greet new babies, and those visits were short.

No one has seen or heard of Tyren in six years…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fifteen years….

Things can change with time and destines take a turn.

Fifteen years is a long time after all…

_Weird narrating, right? I'm sure you get the point that this story is based 15 YEARS AFTER __THE SADOWBENDER! __Just in case you missed it. Lol. This wasn't really a chapter, just more of a start up so you're not too lost with the new story. It's also my teaser :) That's right you know your already hooked! On to chapter 2! Oh and R&R!_


	2. Family Matters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

**I own Tyren and Xu **

**Chapter 2: Family Matters**

**Zuko15 years ASC (After Sozin's Comet)**

**Royal Palace**

Zuko walked down the halls of his home, the Fire Nation Royal Palace.

Actually he didn't walk, he strutted.

The Fire Lord was in an uncharacteristically good mood today, epically after the results of the meeting he had just left.

_A meeting finished in record time no less _Zuko thought to himself.

So now he strutted around the halls of the palace; the sun seeming to be brighter, the birds cawing softly as they flew around, and an air of ease taking over everyone in the palace.

Zuko's mind was worry free for the first time in a long time.

The meeting he had just left had informed him that, besides a few remaining stubborn separatists hold ups, there wasn't really that much wrong with the Fire Nation.

"Just continue to push them back they can't hold on forever," Zuko had told the general reporting to him about the separatists.

"As you wish My Lord," the general had said.

"My Lord, what will you have me tell the Earth Kingdom? They have just informed me they would like more man power to fight off some stubborn rebels on their southern borders," another general had asked.

"Remember general we are in quite a bit of debt to the world," Zuko had said, standing by the policy he had chosen some time ago. "Give the Earth Kingdom what they need to fix what we have broken."

"Yes My Lord," the general had bowed and sat down.

Everyone else looked at each other expectantly but no one else stood up.

"I guess we're done then," Zuko had said with raised eyebrows.

But now his spirits were raised, no longer being cooped up in the war room.

Maybe attaining some peace wouldn't be so hard after all…

"Come, come, now Master Tyrus you must concentrate," came a squeaky voice form the courtyard a little ways in front of Zuko.

"Yeah Tyrus, concentrate," snorted the voice of a boy. Zuko recognized the voice to belong to his oldest Roku.

"Get stuffed Roku," snapped back another boy. _Tyrus..._Zuko thought, wary of his son's tone. Zuko new Tyrus' temper was just as fiery as his had been at that age.

"Master Tyrus we mustn't talk like this," chided their teacher.

"But he…," began Tyrus.

"Shhhhh…," cut across his teacher. "Ignore him and try again."

Zuko watched from the shadowed overhang has his son took a firebending stance.

"Go!" commanded the teacher.

Tyrus moved side to side quickly, mimicking dodging around somebody, and then sent two quick punches at his imaginary target. With a look of complete concentration he jumped into the air and one…two kicked both his feet, sending an inferno out.

The inferno was not in Tyrus' complete control, however, and some of it smashed a nearby potted plant.

Roku roared with laugher while their teacher tsked again.

"Control, Master Tyrus, control is key," their teacher said in his squeaky voice. "If you can not control your bending then nothing good can come of it."

"And you Master Roku," said the teacher, rounding on the sniggering brother. "You would do well not to patronize your brother. You must control yourself as well. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master," Roku and Tyrus muttered together.

"Very good," said their teacher curtly. "I believe that is enough for now. Good day Prince Roku and Prince Tyrus."

"Good day Master," they answered dully. The teacher shuffled out of the clearing.

"Nice going Tyrannosaurus," muttered Roku when their teacher was out of ear shot.

"Don't call me Tyrannosaurus," growled Tyrus.

"Well I might as well," Roku grinned. "Your bending was about as graceful and controlled as a Tyrannosaurus."

"Shut up!" shouted Tyrus.

Zuko debated in his head if he should get involved. If he didn't Tyrus just might rip Roku's head off…but if he did his oldest son was likely to just try again later…

"You need some grace to be a master firebender," Roku went on. "And you Tyrannosaurus…well your just lacking."

"If you call me that one more time I'm going to…." grumbled Tyrus.

"What are you going to do Tyrannosaurus? Growl at me?" mocked Roku.

Tyrus did growl and went after his older brother.

"Woah watch the hair," said Roku, ducking Tyrus' fireball. Roku gingerly touched the top of his black pony tail to make sure no lasting damage had occurred. Then he stood to his full height, a grin and spark at his brother's challenge winking in his amber eyes.

Tyrus bent his knees slightly, his golden eyes glaring at his older brother.

They stood there, staring each other down, unknowing that their father was watching.

"Go," said Roku, mocking his teacher.

Tyrus immediately jumped forward, and went to knock his brother's feet out from under him.

Roku jumped the attack and when he landed he slid his foot out as his own attack. He also crouched down low, anticipating Tyrus' attack.

"Too easy Tyrannosaurus," mocked Roku. "You give firebending a bad name."

Tyrus just grunted and began firing away with his fists.

Roku easily blocked all of his attacks, a confident grin on his face.

"Come on now, you are better than that right? I mean my brother isn't this…"

Roku was cut off when Tyrus' foot barely missed his face. Tyrus had moved up methodically and come very close to catching his brother unawares.

Roku did have time to bring up his own foot and catch Tyrus in the stomach.

If it hurt Tyrus did a good job of disguising it, instead pushing Roku's food back and smashing his own foot into Roku's other leg.

His leg coming out from under him, Roku's fireball was off target. It came very close to hitting Tyrus in the face…

Zuko began to move forward, seeing enough when someone else beat him to it.

"Boys!" Mai snapped angrily. "Enough!"

Roku and Tyrus immediately stopped but still glared daggers at each other.

"I think having one member of this family scarred is bad enough," the boys and Zuko winced, "And I would rather you two not tear each other apart."

"He started it," muttered Tyrus.

"You're just too sensitive Tyrannosaurus," muttered Roku back.

"SHUT-!"

"Enough!" cut across Mai again.

"Roku, Tyrus, rooms," she commanded. "I'll talk to you both in a second."

The two children went to their rooms, taking separate routes.

"Don't think I don't see you over there," Mai growled.

Zuko stepped into the light, smiling sheepishly.

"Mai…," Zuko began.

"Just give me a reason why you decided to watch your children try and tear each other apart," Mai cut across, her arms folded across her chest.

"Mai, if I had stepped in now they probably would be trying to beat each other up now," defended Zuko. "Boys will be boys. They don't realize they like each other until their adults."

Mai just raised an eyebrow.

"Please don't be mad," said Zuko gently, unfolding Mai's arms and putting his own around her. "I'm in too good a mood to be mad."

"Well your mood better keep up," muttered Mai. "You do remember what tomorrow is right?"

Zuko stopped and thought hard. Tomorrow was…

"Where are we going that we have planned out for months now?" Mai sighed rolling her eyes.

"We're going to…oh," Zuko palmed his face. "We're going to celebrate the anniversary of the end of the war."

"Thank you he does have a brain," Mai said, exasperated.

"Don't worry we'll leave for Ember Island right on time," promised Zuko. "It is our party after all."

"Really its everybody's party its been so long. This is also like a reunion." Mai said.

"Yeah, how long has it been?" asked Zuko.

"We saw Aang and Katara…three years ago," recalled Mai. "We saw Suki and Sokka then too, it was Suk's birthday party. Toph showed up late but she was there…so we haven't seen anyone in three years."

"Except Xu, he's always around," pointed out Zuko.

"That's what happens when you're a general," muttered Mai.

They looked up at the clear blue sky above them, Zuko lost in thought of the old gang.

"Do you think he will be there?" Mai asked quietly.

Zuko felt his high sprits sink and settle somewhere around his naval.

"No," he muttered dully. "He probably won't."

Mai looked closely at him. "Do you want him…?"

"Of course I want him to but I don't think he will," cut across Zuko.

The couple looked at each other and decided not to continue on the subject.

"Come on," said Ma. "Let's make sure this family knows what is expected for this trip."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Aang**

Aang was watching the sun sink down in the clear blue sky.

The once silent and unoccupied Western Air Temple now echoed with the laughter of children and chatter of adults; refuges who didn't want to go back to their regular nations, setting up new lives in the Air Temples.

But Aang was far away from all the talk.

He sat outside his house, feet dangling over the ledge that led a very long way down to solid rock. It was also far away from the other citizens so it was the perfect place to enjoy some quiet.

That is until you hear little giggles coming from behind you.

"I'm going to do it," giggled the voice of a little boy.

"Gyatso you're such a child," muttered a girl, though she still sounded amused.

"Oh you aren't so grown up," laughed the boy. "Have some fun."

"Gyatso…," muttered the girl.

Aang looked behind him to see his daughter Kya talking to someone standing behind the wall of the house.

Kya saw her father look over and waved innocently over.

"Are you two behaving over there?" Aang called out.

"I am," answered Kya. "But Gyatso…"

Aang snorted and looked back over the scenery. Kya was sometime so grown up. He hoped that she didn't try and grow up too fast. Childhood was supposed to be fun…

"BOO!" shouted a little boy, suddenly appearing over the cliff edge.

Aang feinted surprise and fell back as the little boy landed on top of him.

"I got you daddy," giggled Gyatso.

"Yeah I guess you did," laughed Aang. "But now I got you."

Aang threw Gyatso up into the air, using airbending to get him a little higher up than normal.

Gyatso laughed out loud and used his own airbending to slow down enough for his father to catch him.

"I swear one day you are going to seriously get hurt," commented Katara from behind them.

Aang and Gyatso looked at Katara, who was standing next to Kya sheepishly. Funnily enough Kya and Katara had the same expression and crossed their arms in the same way.

Gyatso and Aang thought this was funny and began to laugh again.

Katara just sighed and looked at her daughter.

"What are we going to do with them?"

"Ship them off," answered Kya immediately.

Katara laughed.

"We're just having a little fun," defended Aang.

"After the incident, I don't know if that can be considered fun," muttered Katara.

Aang rolled his eyes. His wife always loved bringing up "the incident".

Before they had known that Gyatso was an airbender they had let him roam free with little supervision, unless he was around the cliff side. Then one normal day Gyatso had gotten a big sneeze. But when he sneezed he went flying twenty feet into the air.

Katara had immediately begun freaking out, screaming for Aang to get out here and save their baby. However, Gyatso had come down into Aang's arms nice and easily, giggling the whole way down out of the sky.

Ever since then Katara had become slightly more…protective.

"Mom…," groaned Gyatso. "I'm not a baby anymore."

"But last I checked you aren't indestructible," Katara said forcefully.

"Yes mom," grumbled Gyatso.

"Are both of you packed up for the trip tomorrow?" Katara asked both her children.

"What trip?" asked Kya, perking up.

"We're going to see your uncle and the Zuko's family tomorrow, remember?" Katara reminded her children.

"Oh," Kya made a face.

"Yay, we get to see uncle Sokka!" grinned Gyatso.

"Didn't we just see uncle Sokka?" grumbled Kya.

"That was like a year ago," Katara said, eyebrows raised.

"Oh…," muttered Kya.

"And it's been even longer for Zuko and remember Toph," Aang adds.

"Ok I'll go get packed," muttered Kya. She went inside, followed closely by her exuberant brother.

Aang sighed and stood in his wife's arms.

"Sometimes I think that girl is growing up way too fast," he muttered, his voice muffled by Katara's hair.

"She just wants to be a grown up already," shrugged Katara. "What can you do?"

"I just hope she forgets that she needs friends," Aang sighed. "We had the best of friends."

"Yes we did," smiled Katara softly. The couple kissed each other lightly.

"I wonder if…," Katara began.

"I hope so," muttered Aang, already knowing where his wife was going with the conversation.

"You don't think…?"

"I always hope he comes," said Aang softly.

Katara smiled softly.

"Well then we'll just both hope."

"And with you hoping we'll be set," smiled Aang, and he leaned in close to kiss his wife again.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sokka, Suki, and family**

Sokka yawned from his spot at the table, the sleep still not fully out of his eyes.

The whole family was awake and between Jie, Suki, and Suk talking he was starting to get a headache.

In fact Tri was the only one not talking; although Tri really did rarely talk anyway.

"So do you think we could do that?" Suki asked.

"What?" muttered Sokka, forgetting what his wife had been saying.

"I said that the Kyoshi warriors wanted us to run a training session with them today. Do you think you're up for that?" Suki rolled her eyes at her husbands less than tentative mood.

Mornings were always hard for him.

"I don't know…," Sokka said sleepily. "I'm kind of tired and…"

Suki moved the plate of mashed potatoes closer to Sokka's face.

"Sure whatever you say honey," Sokka said, his eyes lighting up at the smell of food.

"Thank you," Suki said sweetly.

"Hey where is are food at?" demanded Jie.

"You be nice to mommy," squealed Suk.

"You be nice to mommy," mocked Jie. "Go play with your dolls Suk."

"Mommy," whined Suk.

"Jie, stop making fun of your sister and your food is coming!" Suki said, exasperated. Sometime Jie could be too much like his old man.

Tri just sat there quietly staring outside at the trees blowing in the wind. Suki found it impossible to guess what her daughter was thinking.

"Here you go darling," said Suki, giving Tri some of her favorite fruit.

"Thanks mom," said Tri. Her voice was like the wind, quiet and refined.

The rest of the meal went as it normally did.

Jie, Sokka, Suki, and Suki all talked in raised voices, over some other screaming child, and Tri kept to herself, only putting her sense in when she thought was best.

"I'm going to go get packed," said Tri after she was finished with her meal. She always finished before anyone else.

"For what?" asked Sokka, fork halfway to his mouth.

"Well I heard you and mom talking about us going to Ember Island tomorrow to see Aunt Katara and Uncle Aang and Zuko," said Tri quietly. "So I figured I better get packed."

Suki did remember telling Sokka about the plan but failed to remember if Tri had been in the room.

"That's right," muttered Sokka. "I had almost forgotten."

"We get to go see uncle Aang? Alright!" Jie pumped his fist into the air.

"Yay, Auntie Katara," Suk clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Why don't you guys clean up and go get packed," Suki suggested.

The two kids did so and filed out of the room.

"It will be nice for the kids to get to see everybody again…," said Suki, now alone at the table with her husband.

"Yeah, I'm hoping they want to see each other more often," Sokka said, mouth full of ham.

"Should be interesting seeing Zuko again," said Suki.

"Yeah I hear the little monsters are growing up just fine," said Sokka.

"And Toph and…" Suki stopped herself.

Sokka looked sharply back up at Suki and their eyes locked for awhile.

"I'm still not sure about that," Sokka said slowly.

"Hey, if he keeps up like he has been we have nothing to worry about," said Suki easily.

"That's what I'm hoping for," said Sokka.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Xu, Ty Lee, Ling**

"How do I look daddy?" asked the beautiful twelve year old girl in a new white dress.

Xu looked up from his paperwork at his daughter.

She looked so much like her mother…and the only word for Ling and her mother was…

"Beautiful darling," answered Xu. "Your mother knows how to pick out good dresses for you."

"Are you almost done?" asked Ling. "I want to hear more of your stories."

Xu smiled at his daughter and put down his quill.

"Alright, you go practice your dancing for ten more minutes while I finish up, and then I'll tell you another one of my stories."

"Yay!!" clapped Ling and she cart wheeled out of the room.

Xu laughed to himself. Ling was too much like her mother, she didn't even realize it. They were both always so happy and fun…

But this paper work was not fun.

Xu tried unsuccessfully to focus on the paper work about nearby Separatist movement, but the words seemed to just blur more the harder he tried to concentrate.

Finally he gave the work up as a dead end for tonight.

When he got into the family room he found his daughter and wife talking in the parlor.

"Did you remember daddy," asked Ling, positively skipping with joy. "We're going to see the Avatar and your friends tomorrow!"

Xu kicked himself mentally. How could he have forgotten the reunion? He may have not been the best of buddies with the Avatar but his wife was and he was respected by the Fire Lord.

"That's right honey. I do remember reading our invitation."

"Are you going to come this time daddy?" asked Ling. Under her smile Xu saw some sadness in his daughter's eyes. It put a hole in his heart to see that.

"Of course I will sweetie," said Xu. "Why don't you go get packed?"

"Ok," beamed Ling, and she jumped, rolled, and spun her way out of the room.

Ty Lee looked over her husband.

"You weren't going to come were you?" she asked.

"I'm not as good of friends with them as you are," muttered Xu.

"Come on Xu, Zuko speaks very highly of you. And you just need to give everyone else a chance," Ty Lee said, putting her arms around Xu.

"Alright, alright," Xu complied, unable to resist his wife's gaze. "I'll try to make the most of it."

"Good," said Ty Lee, smiling. She planted a kiss on Xu's lips. "And you never know…,"

"No," said Xu flatly. "Don't even go there."

"Come on Xu," pleaded Ty Lee. "Why can't you at least admit you care…?"

"I don't," said Xu sharply. "He doesn't care so why should I? I don't want to talk about it any more," said Xu forcefully stopping his wife. "Just drop it please."

Ty Lee didn't like it but she did.

And she went to get ready for the trip herself.

_So, that's how the families are working out. I'm sure you saw a few similarities to other characters in there, and possibly some of you with brothers and sisters are going "that is exactly what my brothers/sisters are like!" Well I have a lot of brothers and sisters so they get the credit for influencing this chapter. Hope you liked. R&R. _


	3. Departure

_So where did we leave off? Oh yeah, fifteen years have gone off between now and the last book. A lot has happened in the last 15 years and time has lead the gang and their kids on different paths. You may have noticed some of the kids are…eerily similar to their parents. So what happens when you throw that together? Fireworks……enjoy. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar **

**I do own all the kids and Xu. **

**Chapter 3: Departure**

**Aang, Katara, and family 15y and 1d (ASC)**

**Western Air Temple **

"Come on mom and dad we're going to be late!" yelled Gyatso from outside the Western Air Temple.

He was anxious to get on to Appa and meet his uncle and the royal family, and his parents taking so long was not helping.

"Calm down jitter bug," said Kya. "Why do you want to leave so bad?"

"Why don't you?" demanded Gyatso. "We get to travel. And we get to see uncle Sokka and aunt Suki again. And we get to see the royal family, its been a long time since we've seen them…,"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry I asked," muttered Kya. Her brother could be sometime too much to handle.

"Why don't you want to go?" Gyatso asked again.

"Well uncle Sokka can be a little...much," muttered Kya. "And I'm not really worried about seeing the royal family…"

"What?" gasped Gyatso. "You're always complaining that you want to see other places and other people and now you don't want to go?"

"Well when I said other places and other people I didn't mean Zuko and uncle Sokka," grumbled Kya. "We can see them whenever we want."

"We haven't seen uncle Sokka in almost a year," pointed out Gyatso. "And it has been longer since we've seen the Fire Lord."

"You just don't remember Zuko and his family," said Kya.

"And you do?" Gyatso raised an eyebrow.

"Well…," Kya thought it over.

She did vaguely remember talking to the two princes of the Fire Nation. They had seemed very…distant and regal. Certainly they hadn't talked about anything worth remembering.

"Sure, I remember them," Kya finished. "And I remember they weren't that interesting."

Gyatso just rolled his eyes.

"Dads right, you're growing up way to fast."

Kya just shrugged. In truth she couldn't wait to really grow up.

She wanted to go and be her own person like her mother had been at this age. She didn't want to stay in the Western Air Temple and there really wasn't much to do in the South Pole.

She wanted to go somewhere that the people were fun. Kya wanted to go live with an adventurous town, where there were things happening and the people actually did something everyday.

But her parents…especially her mother…were too protective to let her go anywhere by herself long. The most she had done before was stay at grandpa Hakoda's house for a week by herself.

"Everybody ready?" asked Aang, snapping Kya out of her thoughts.

"We've _been _ready," sighed Gyatso. "Let's go!"

Aang laughed at his son's enthusiasm and called back to Katara.

"Hey were going to get Appa, we'll be right back to get you."

"Aright," came Katara's voice from inside the house. "Watch the kids!"

"What? I can't hear you?" Aang winked at his son.

"You heard," answered Katara. Gyatso broke into giggles.

"Come on you two lets go get Appa," said Aang, beckoning his children up the incline that lead to Appa's pen.

Kya and Gyatso loved Appa, and ran up ahead of their father.

Appa roared in greeting when he saw the kids.

"How's it going boy," said Gyatso softly, stroking Appa. Aang laughed to himself. Appa wasn't much of a boy anymore. As a matter of fact Appa was a little up in years….

"Hey Appa," Kya called throwing him an apple.

"You ready boy?" Aang said. "We're going to see Sokka and Zuko again? You like that?"

Appa roared in what Aang thought was a positive way.

"Good," said Aang. He jumped up on Appa's head as Gyatso and Kya tumbled on.

"Yip, yip buddy," said Aang snapping the reins. Appa roared and took off towards the house.

Katara stood outside in a light blue, almost white, dress, her hair down and blowing in the wind.

She waved up to her kids and husband as they descended to her level.

"I thought I saw two Aang's up here," Katara said playfully to Gyatso, climbing onto Appa's back.

Gyatso giggled but Aang titled his head back so only his wife could hear him.

"They look like what I imagine other people saw when they looked at us back in the day," he whispered.

"Yeah, I little bald kid and a much too grown up waterbender. That was us," Katara answered.

The two of them shared a laugh.

"Come on Dad!" Kya yelled from the back of Appa's saddle.

"Much too grown up," muttered Aang. That phrase summed up his daughter nicely.

"Alright Appa, yip, yip," Aang called out. With a roar, Appa took off and soon just became a dot in the sky.

Below them someone was watching them leave.

He sat in the slightly overcrowded streets of the Western Air Temple, wearing simple cloths. He had been sitting there, unmoving for the past four hours so when he did move, it startled some others.

"Say, are you ok," a passerby asked the man. This person was tall and lanky, bald except for the some hair that stuck up around the sides of his head like a crown. He wore glasses on a thin nose, and was accompined by a wheelchair bound young man.

"Yes I'm fine," the man said quietly. The boy looked closely over the man.

"Do you know the Avatar?" he asked, indicating the spot Appa had disappeared in the sky.

The man looked back up at the sky, his mind obviously not on the conversation.

"Somewhat."

"Me and my boy are good friends of the Avatar," the eccentric man told the stranger. "I'm the Mechanist and this is Teo," he motioned to himself and the crippled man.

The man shook each of their hands but didn't say anything about his own name. There was an awkward pause.

"What are you looking for here son?" the Mechanist asked finally.

"What makes you think I'm looking for something?" the man asked, eyes still trained on the sky.

"People don't come to the air temples unless their looking for something," Teo said.

The man finally brought his eyes down from the sky and trained them on Teo.

"I'm looking for some answers."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Finally!" said Roku, throwing his bags into the large room. "I thought we would never get here."

Followed closely behind him, Tyrus looked around the impressive beach house.

"Why does it smell like old lady?" he asked, sniffing the air.

"Probably just your breath Tyrannosaurs," sniggered Roku.

His remark earned him a pillow walloped into his face.

"I saw that," called Mai from the doorway to the mansion.

Tyrus grumbled something incoherent about what else his mother could see.

"I heard that too," Mai said flatly.

"Why does it smell like old lady," asked Zuko, burdened with many bags, from the doorway.

Tyrus raised an eyebrow at Roku, who just shrugged.

"I asked Lo and Li to tidy things up before we got here," answered Mai, turning to help her husband.

"Lo and Li! How are they not dead yet?" Zuko asked.

Mai shrugged. "They went into detail about how they stay healthy but…you don't want to know."

"I'll take your word for it," muttered Zuko.

"Well I'm going to hit the beach," said Roku, stretching out. "See ya!"

"Hey, hey, hey," said Zuko, catching his son as he tried to leave. "You have to stay and greet everybody. You don't just get to leave."

Tyrus guffawed in the corner; Mai slapped him in the back of the head.

"Come on dad," grumbled Roku. "They aren't going to get here until tonight!"

"Only Sokka will be here by tonight and that's because he refused to take the war balloon I wanted to give him," Zuko said. "Actually Aang and Katara should be here soon."

"Great…soon," grumbled Roku.

Both he and Tyrus knew what that ment.

"Relax you guys," said Mai. "Why don't you explore the house? You can pick your rooms and get settled."

Tyrus and Roku grumbled their consent and shuffled up to explore the mansion.

"Finally…alone," grinned Zuko, holding his wife.

"Don't count on it to last," muttered Mai. "I'm expecting an explosion from up there any second."

"But until then," chuckled Zuko. He pulled his wife into an embrace.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Xu was standing outside his house, over looking the deep blue sea.

Something that war and fighting does to you, it makes you appreciate beauty even more.

_All kinds of beauty _he thought to himself.

Below him his wife and daughter were splashing around in the waist deep water before they had to depart for Ember Island.

They were both so excited…but Xu wasn't too sure of the trip.

Something just didn't feel right, and after being in the army for almost fifteen years, he had learned to trust his feelings. And then there was Ty Lee trying to get him to talk about…

_NO! _

Xu shook his head to clear his mind.

He had told himself that he would never go down that road again. It had been bad enough the first time…

"Daddy…are you ok?"

Xu snapped out of his thought, unaware that his daughter had come up behind him.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said, recovering. "Why don't you go get your things, our special ride is going to be here soon."

"Ok daddy," said Ling, her face outshining the sun. Xu had promised that they were going to Ember Island in a special way and Ling couldn't wait to see it.

She flounced off and Ty Lee took her place.

"Don't start…," began Xu, knowing the look Ty Lee had in her eyes.

"Something is bothering you and even your daughter knows it," cut in Ty Lee. "You're going to have to talk at some point."

"Ling always is good at reading people," muttered Xu.

"Stop beating around the bush Xu," said Ty Lee. She held Xu's head in her hands and forced him to look at her.

"I don't want to talk," he said flatly.

Ty Lee sighed in defeat. "Fine. But you're going to want to at some point, and I want you to know I'm there."

"Thank you," said Xu, giving her a kiss.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look, look in the sky!" Ling shouted, running out of the house.

Taking up the sky was a giant balloon, slowly descending towards the island.

"Great…work would come and spoil the moment," muttered Ty Lee.

"What are you talking about," grinned Xu. "That's how were getting to Ember Island."

Ty Lee looked at Xu in surprise while Ling was positively floating with excitement.

"It's just like in your stories daddy! It's so big, and beautiful, and I can't believe you got one for us. This is going to be so much fun I can't believe it!"

"Anything for my little girl," said Xu and Ling gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then, still laughing, she bounded off to meet the balloon as it landed.

Xu watched his daughter happily and then noticed Ty Lee looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

Ty Lee kissed him again.

"You can be very sweet sometime you know that?"

"I try," grinned Xu, giving his wife a kiss again.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"When are we going to get there?" whined Jie from the middle of the boat.

"Hey this thing can only go so fast," defended Sokka.

"I know, but when are we going to get there?" said Jie. "We've been traveling forever!"

"We'll be there by tonight," said Suki. "And your father's right, the boat can only go so fast."

Sokka and his family were all crowded on _The Boomerang, _Sokka's boat, and couldn't wait to get to Ember Island.

"Why didn't you just take the balloon?" asked Tri quietly. She didn't mind that they were sailing, she liked sailing. But everyone else's complaining was breaking through her usually calm face.

"We don't need help, we're perfectly capable of getting to Ember Island by ourselves," defended Sokka.

"I like balloons," said Suk, standing on the edge of the ship.

"Suk get down before you fall into the ocean," said Suki, pulling her youngest down.

"We could've taken a balloon and you chose a boat," groaned Jie.

"Hey I thought you liked sailing," said Sokka.

"Yeah but those are short trips around the island," said Jie.

"Can you just stop complaining?" asked Suki, a muscle working in her jaw.

Jie decided to listen to his mother.

"Man where does this kid get his attitude?" muttered Sokka to Suki.

"Oh, yes I wonder where he got it," Suki said sarcastically.

"I know," Sokka said, oblivious to Suki's sarcasm. "You aren't this bad…"

"And it couldn't be you could it?" muttered Suki.

"Well….hey," said Sokka, finally catching on.

Suk giggled from her mothers lap.

"Daddy's funny," she grinned.

"Yes he is," agreed Suki.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Toph sat alone in her room at her parent's house.

She sat alone in her room a lot lately. But her bags were packed and she knew that departure time was near.

It would be nice to see everyone again…

"Toph, are you ready?" asked her father from the doorway.

Lao Bei Fong was worried about his daughter, and not too keen on her leaving.

But then again he never liked her to leave…

"Yeah I'm ready," said Toph. One thing that had not changed with time, Toph was still her blunt self.

"Are you sure you want to go?" asked Lao. His daughter's attitude and increasing solitude worried him and he didn't want her to do something foolish while she was out.

"Dad, I'm going," said Toph. "I want to see everyone else, and yes I'm sure I'm alright."

Toph immediately felt bad for being so blunt with her father.

He only cared for her and wanted her to be happy. But she hadn't really been happy in a long time.

"Well if you're sure," sighed Lao.

Toph grabbed her bags and headed for the door. She stopped and looked at her father as she passed him.

"Bye dad," she said.

"Good-bye Toph. I'll see you…,"

"When I get free again," Toph finished for her father. Then after giving her dad a quick hug she rushed outside.

"Take care Toph," said her mother, Poppy, as she went to climb into the eel hounds that would take her to a ship waiting on the coast.

"Bye mom," said Toph, and she allowed her mother to plant a kiss on her forehead.

Poppy looked over her grown daughter sadly.

She had turned into a beautiful young woman. She was now taller than her mother, and wore her hair down around her shoulders. She was the panicle of a beautiful Earth Kingdom woman.

But she was also always so sad. And it pained Poppy to see her daughter sad…

"Make sure you say hello to all your friends for us, especially General Iroh," was all Poppy could get out though.

"Ok mom. I'll see you later," Toph said, and then she was on the eel hound and streaking down the path.

"Good-bye Toph," said her mother quietly.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tyrus and Roku sat around the mansion, a pai sho board in-between them.

Zuko and Mai sat on either side of them, surprised that the board was still intact after the hour or so the boys had been playing the game.

"Sorry Ty," said Roku, choosing a nickname that didn't earn his parent's disapproving glare. "You can't beat me."

"If that's what you think," said Tyrus.

Roku moved his peace, a rose, up two spaces and took one of Tyrus' peaces.

"There you go, now all you have is a dragon," grinned Roku, believing himself to be triumphant.

Tyrus looked over the board slowly, weighing his options and seeing what he could do to either win from behind, or lose with a little dignity.

Tyrus put down his last tile, a white dragon, and took two of Roku's peaces.

However he could do nothing about Roku taking his last peace then.

"Ha, ha I win," grinned Roku.

"Wise choice nephew. Losing with a little honor and dignity is a good virtue to posses," came a voice from the doorway.

"Uncle Iroh," Tyrus, Roku, and Zuko all said at the same time.

"Hello my nephews," said Iroh, laughing as all three of them gave him a hug. "It's good to see all of you, too."

"You missed all the pai sho," said Tyrus.

"Yeah I beat up on Tyrannosaurs here," laughed Roku.

"Roku…," growled Tyrus.

"I saw you win Roku, just don't forget. The more pieces you can win with the better," Iroh motioned to Roku's side that only had one tile left.

"Yes Uncle," said Roku, slightly abashed.

"How about me and you show them how to really play pai sho," grinned Zuko.

Iroh's face lit up at the challenge.

"I would love to."

The feeling of the old days was coming back already.

_Awwww…how sweet. To bad it's not gonna last!!! Bwhahahahaha. So…how's everything going to work out when everybody else comes? I think you can imagine. Hope you guys liked, even though it was…really slow. R&R _


	4. Reunion

_Alright I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm ready for some crazy stuff to happen. Sorry it took so long to get up. Hope you all enjoy_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

**I own the kids and Xu**

**Chapter4: Reunion**

**Zuko, Iroh, Mai, and family 15y1d ASC**

**Ember Island **

"When are they getting here?" muttered Roku angrily.

The whole royal family was standing on their beach house lawn, awaiting the arrival of the Avatar. But, needless to say, the two princes were becoming slightly edgy.

They seemed to have inherited that from their father as well.

"They should be here any second," said Zuko, although he too was looking at the sky with some apprehension.

"You don't think they got lost do you?" he muttered to his uncle.

"I've never heard of that flying bison of theirs getting lost," said Uncle Iroh. "Just have some patience nephew. People say-,"

"Yeah, yeah, patience is a virtue," muttered Zuko. He knew his Uncle's sayings inside and out by now.

"Well…that is true. But I was going for patience is rewarded," Iroh said, motion to the sky.

A dot had appeared in the setting sky, and it was descending toward the island rapidly.

"Is that them?" asked Tyrus, shielding the sun from his eyes to get a better look.

"It is unless there is another giant, furry, flying creature out there," said Roku.

"That would be Appa," said Zuko, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Up in the sky Aang and his family were just as excited.

"Is that them?" yelled Gyatso excitedly, pointing to the people that looked like ants on the island.

'Yep," yelled Aang excitedly. "Zuko, Mai, Iroh, and the two princes, Tyrus and Roku."

"Oh great," muttered Kya. Meeting the crowned royalty of the Fire Nation was not something she was overly thrilled about.

"Come on Kya," said Katara, putting an arm around her daughter. "Don't let those stories people tell you back at camp get to you. The Fire Nation is not a bad place."

"I know they just needed dad to fix it all," Kya muttered.

"You better not be like this around them," Katara said sternly.

Gyatso did not share his sister's surly attitude. As a matter of fact he couldn't wait to touch the ground.

"I'm going to meet you guys down there," said Gyatso, standing up.

"Gyatso don't you…," began Katara.

She was too late.

Gyatso jumped off of Appa and began speeding towards the ground, falling like a rock.

"Aang your son just jumped off of Appa!" yelled Katara.

"Oh he's an airbender," said Aang. "He'll catch himself."

Zuko and the others were taken aback.

"Did someone just fall off of Appa?" muttered Mai.

"Aang will catch him," said Zuko confidently.

A few seconds past and Appa didn't speed up and the dot grew bigger in their sights.

"Or not…," muttered Mai.

Gyatso continued hurtling towards earth, his mother's warnings and everything else being drowned out by the whooshing of the wind. Gyatso had a huge grin on his face, ecstatic at the rush as the ground seemed to fly up to meet him.

And at the last moment, when it seemed he would splatter into the ground and make quite a mess to clean up, Gyatso pushed down with his hands and landed gracefully in front of the Fire Nation Royal Family.

His first thought of them was that they were huge!

The two kids shoulder's easily cleared Gyatso's head. But then he remembered he wasn't exactly very tall.

"Hello," said Gyatso pleasantly. He bowed to the royal family the way his parents had showed him.

The two princes' could only gape in astonishment. A boy had just fallen out of the sky and caught himself with no problem…an airbender!

"I'm-," began Gyatso.

"GYATSO!" yelled Katara as Appa landed on the Ember Island beach.

"Uh oh," muttered the airbender.

"That defiantly sounds like your mother," grinned Zuko. "Hello, Gyatso," he said, bowing as well.

Gyatso looked at Zuko's scar closely.

"Oh, you must be Fire Lord Zuko," said Gyatso, smiling widely. "Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too," chuckled Zuko. This little boy reminded him a lot of Aang; over energized and a smile about a mile wide.

"Gyatso what were you thinking?" demanded Katara coming up behind her son.

"Mom…," groaned Gyatso.

"Don't you mom me," said Katara. "You know not to do stupid things like that. You're going to give me a heart attack."

"Sorry mom," muttered Gyatso.

Katara grunted, and then for the first time looked up at Zuko and his family.

Her face immediately softened and she smiled warmly.

"Hello, Zuko," she said.

"Hi, Katara," said Zuko. His face broke into a grin at seeing his old friend. It was like someone had relit a fire in his belly.

The two of them hugged each other quickly.

"It's great to see you again," Katara said.

"Yeah, it's been awhile," said Zuko.

Katara took a step back and looked at the other members of Zuko's family.

"General Iroh, it's great to see you, too," Katara smiled.

"You're looking well Katara," said Iroh, giving Katara a one armed hug.

"Hello, Mai," Katara said politely. Mai had never really been a part of the group but Katara still tried to include her.

"Hey," Mai said dully.

Now Katara fixed her eyes on Tyrus and Roku.

"Oh, wow, you two look just like your father," she said warmly.

"Thank you," they answered awkwardly.

"Hey Zuko!" yelled Aang, catching up to the group.

"Aang," said Zuko warmly. The two friends embraced, laughing.

"It's great to finally see you again, old friend," said Aang.

"Likewise," laughed Zuko. "You know your son is just like you?"

"I'm constantly reminded," laughed Aang. "Speaking of which, this is my daughter Kya." Aang motioned to the girl tagging along with him.

"Nice to meet you, Kya," said Zuko, bowing.

"It's nice to meet you too, Fire Lord," said Kya, returning the bow.

Zuko winced.

"It's just Zuko; you don't have to call me Fire Lord."

Kya nodded and surveyed the other members of Zuko's family.

She and Roku locked eyes, and Roku felt some heat rise to his face.

_What's wrong with you? _he thought angrily. After scolding himself Roku looked back at Kya with a strait face until she looked away.

"This is my Uncle Iroh," Zuko began introducing his family to Gyatso and Kya.

"Nice to meet you," said Uncle, smiling.

"My wife, Mai."

Mai returned Kya's and Gyatso's bows.

"And my two boys, Roku and Tyrus."

"Hey," said Roku.

Tyrus simply nodded his head at them.

"When are the others getting here?" asked Aang.

"Sokka should be here in a few hours," said Zuko, as the two families began trudging up the hill towards Zuko's beach house. "But Ty Lee and Toph I don't know; they could be here anytime."

"Awesome," smiled Aang. "It's going to be so great to see everybody again."

"Yeah it is," said Zuko, also smiling.

It was almost just like the old days.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later, the reunion was in full swing with the only one not there being Toph.

The parents all walked around the house, talking, laughing, and reminiscing in old memories. The kids all had their own room.

None of them could seem to think of anything interesting to say, so they ended up just looking at each other; staying in little groups of family.

"So what have you been up to on Kyoshi?" Zuko asked Sokka, pouring himself more to drink.

"Well there really hasn't been much to do," said Sokka. "I build boats and weapons, but otherwise life's boring without having a world to save."

"Yeah it's kind of nice right?" muttered Zuko.

"Are you kidding?" laughed Sokka. "Those were probably the best years of my life. I'd do them all again and again if I had the chance."

"Watch what you say there Sokka it might just happen," said Aang. "And I don't any of us would just be able to drop everything and go on an adventure. We have families and homes...,"

"Yeah but you can't say you don't miss the old days when we traveled everywhere on Appa's back, dodging danger and going on secret missions," Sokka said, taking another swig of his drink.

"Well…I must admit it was fun while it lasted," Aang said, grinning. "But I sleep better now then I did then."

"Ah, Suki still wakes me up at the crack of dawn," said Sokka, rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't even no the difference."

The three laughed.

"What about you Xu? How are things in the army," Aang asked, trying to bring him into the conversation.

"Well like you said, with no wars there isn't much to do," said Xu. "Really we're just pushing back against the Separatists."

"And how's Roku Island?" Aang still felt a special connection to the island named after his past life.

"It's ok…," said Xu. "You just have to make sure your daughter knows where not to go."

"How old is Ling now?" asked Zuko.

"Twelve, with enough energy to fuel one of those war balloons," snorted Xu. "She's just like her mother."

"I feel bad for you," said Sokka. The men all laughed at that.

The women were all having similar conversations.

"How are the Air Temple's?" asked Suki to Katara.

"They're fine," shrugged Katara. "There are a lot of people looking for a fresh start so we're hoping they don't overpopulate; otherwise nothing interesting."

"Does Gyatso ever care that he's the only kid who can do the things he does?" asked Ty Lee, brushing her hair.

"No, he actually loves it," Katara chuckled. "He thinks it makes him just like his old man. They are a lot alike though; sometimes I can't tell which of them is the grown up."

"What about you Mai? What have you been up to?" asked Ty Lee.

"When you are raising Tyrus and Roku, there really isn't much else to do?" said Mai, closing her eyes.

"That bad?" asked Ski.

"I think two angry rhino's would get along better then those two," said Mai. "One of these days they're really going to get hurt."

"Oh, well…boys," smiled Suki.

"How are your kids?" Katara asked.

"Tri's….quiet," said Suki. "I've never meet a quieter fourteen year old. And Jie is just like Sokka."

"Oh, no," laughed Ty Lee.

"Yeah, so then he and Suk are always going at it," said Suki. "We're going to have to toughen her into a real Kyoshi warrior."

The women continued to discuss their children and husbands for a while.

Meanwhile in the kid's room, an intense game of pai sho was being played by Roku and Iroh.

"Now think carefully before you make a move nephew," said Iroh.

Roku felt a headache coming on from all the thinking he was doing. His uncle was just way too good. And having that girl standing over him…what was her name? Tri, that was it.

The way she just stared at the board, barely blinking was slightly unnerving. And then there was the Avatar's daughter, who kept looking over here. Whenever she did, Roku couldn't help but going red in the face.

All this was not helped by his brother, smirking over him. He loathed his brother watching him fail.

Unsure of what the correct move was Roku shifted one of his pieces.

Almost immediately, Uncle Iroh took the last of his pieces. Tri seemed to just shrug as though she had seen the move coming and Tyrus laughed.

"Way to go Roku, I've never seen such composure…such skill."

"Shut up, Tyrannosaurus," grumbled Roku.

"Why don't you play one of the others Roku?" asked Iroh kindly, trying to get the children to intermingle.

"I've got a headache," said Roku. "I'm going to walk on the beach for a little bit."

"Would you all like to go along?" Iroh asked the other children, ignoring Roku's signals that he wanted to be alone.

"Sure, I've wanted to see the beach," said Gyatso happily.

"You live on an island, you see the beach all the time," pointed out Kya.

"Yeah but that beach has killer rocks," said Gyatso. "This beach seems very safe."

"I want to go on the beach with Gyatso," said Suki, smiling sweetly. She had taken to Gyatso's disposition better than anyone else had. She thought it was funny instead of annoying.

"Well I don't want to be in this house much longer," said Jie, stretching. "Let's go."

The children, filed outside while Uncle Iroh settled in comfortably in his chair.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," he mumbled as he drifted into sleep.

The younger kids, Suk and Gyatso, immediately began running down the line of sand the minute they were outside. Ling, who had been surprisingly silent as of late, giggled and followed them.

"Don't go too far," yelled Tri and Kya at the same time. They looked at each other and their lips twitched into a smile.

"Who wants to go for a little midnight swim, huh," said Jie, already stripped down to his trunks.

"The water is freezing cold," said Tyrus, raising an eyebrow and Jie's peculiar behavior.

"Oh you're just a pansy," said Jie, mockingly. "It's only getting a little wet. How bad could it be?"

Kya showed him by bending a ball of water into him.

"Spirits that's _cold," _spluttered Jie, wiping his face off. "What did you do that for?"

"You said it was only getting a little wet," laughed Kya.

Even Roku cracked a grin at that.

"Oh, so you do smile," said Kya.

Roku felt the grin slide off his face.

"I just don't talk much," he said.

"Or ever," said Kya, raising an eyebrow.

"Who are you to judge me?" Roku said angrily.

"I'm just saying you could be a little more friendly," said Kya, making her way farther down the beach.

"You have no right speaking to me like that," said Roku darkly. "I am the prince of the Fire Nation."

"And I am the Avatar's daughter. What's your point?"

"I don't like you insulting me?" said Roku, taking a step towards her.

"It wasn't an insult, just a suggestion," Kya said, holding her ground. The two were virtually nose to nose.

"Should we stop them?" Tri asked Tyrus.

"Do you want them yelling at us?" Tyrus muttered back.

Tri shrugged and continued watching Suk, Gyatso, Ling and now Jie, who were becoming smaller and smaller in the distance.

"Why do you think you can just be so stuck up?" demanded Kya.

"ME? ME, being stuck up?" Roku was reaching his boiling point.

"Just chill down oh great _prince_," said Kya, crossing her arms.

"You-," Roku began. A fireball cut off the rest of the rant.

The four of them scattered apart, the force of the blast knocking Roku, Kya, and Tri down. Tyrus managed to keep his feet and turned to face the attackers.

There was a large shipped docked in-between the rocks and coming from them was a large amount of men wearing light red armor.

"Separatists'," growled Tyrus.

"How do you know?" asked Tri.

"Their armor, it's too light to be true Fire Nation army," said Roku. "They have to be Separatists."

"Which means?" asked Kya.

"Trouble," said Roku.

"What about the kids?" asked Kya.

Tri pointed to the four dots that were becoming more and more distinct as Suki, Ling, Gyatso, and Jie came running back, followed closely by four armed men.

"Alright kids," said the closest of the approaching Separatist. "We'll give you one chance to surrender."

"What do we do?" whispered Kya.

"We don't surrender," said Tyrus defiantly.

"What about the kids?" Tri asked.

Roku glanced at them.

"You two get to them. We'll handle these guys."

"Now," said Tyrus.

Tri and Kya darted in-between two unprepared guards and Roku and Tyrus created some distance with a large tornado of fire.

"You were warned," snarled the leader guard and they launched their own assault.

Roku and Tyrus were not pushovers when it came to firebending, and worked well when they put their minds to it. They went back to back and used each other to knock all attacks away, and launch a few of their own attacks as well.

Gyatso, Ling, Suk, and Jie, were running top speed towards the beach house. The four strange men had come out from behind some rocks and tried to take them and without Gyatso's quick airbending they would have been caught.

They all saw Tri and Kya running towards them, so they stopped to face their attackers.

Gyatso jumped over their attacks while Ling use her impressive speed to evade. Suk and Jie, however, were at the men's mercy.

"JIE!" yelled Suk, crouching down as one of the men raised a fist to knock the small girl out.

WHAM!

Something flashed faster than anyone's eyes could follow and the assailant smashed into a rock and moved no more.

The others stopped looking around, unable to see their savior when there were suddenly more movements.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

The other three soldiers were launched into the air and splashed down somewhere in the ocean.

"What the-," muttered Kya. She couldn't understand why she couldn't see what was helping them.

Meanwhile, Roku and Tyrus were in need of much help.

The soldiers were starting to break through their defenses and their blocks were becoming more and more unsteady.

That's when the men were suddenly thrown from their feet and scattered around.

"What was that?" gasped Roku looking around. Then he saw a figure step out the shadows to their right.

He was crouched low and no part of his body was visible due to his long, black travelers cloak being up and the gloves on his hands.

"Who dares…," snarled the separatist, rounding on the man.

"I suggest you leave," said the new comer quietly.

"And who are you to suggest such a thing?" jeered the leader of the renegade Fire Nation soldiers. "You are hopelessly outmatched."

"I doubt that," said the man.

Something lashed out from nowhere and took out two men from behind the leader.

"What?" snapped the general, turning to face the threat.

What he and the children saw caused all their jaws to drop.

Shadows were reared in front of him, looking at him like a pair of giant snakes.

The leader's mouth tried to work some words for a few seconds but nothing would come out. Then the shadows struck.

They decimated the team of separatists within seconds and the ones that were not unconscious, tried to scramble for their waiting ship.

The new man wasn't having it however, and he stood and made strange movements with his hands.

The shadows of the oceans waves drew up and folded the metal ship in two like a piece of cardboard. Then with a tremendous swipe, the ship was launched high into the air and landed far out into the sea.

The men turned their white faces back around to face the stranger, frightened out of their minds. Then more shadows lashed out and knocked out whoever was still conscious.

The children were crouched together, unsure of the man standing in front of him.

The man, however, just stood hesitantly and removed his hood.

The first thing that drew Tyrus' attention was his black as night hair, blown around like he had spent a lot of time out in the wind. Then he looked in his eyes and for a second, could've sworn he knew this man.

"Hello children," the man said softly. "I don't suppose you recognize me."

None of the children answered. They were all too startled to speak.

"I'm an old friend of your parents," he continued. "My name is Tyren."

_Hahahaha he's back! The gang is back together, plus one. Oh and the kids are probably traumatized. Lol. I'm sure they'll get over it. Hope you liked it. Give ideas and R&R. Thanks! _


	5. What to Do

_Tyren's back!!! Here's where it gets fun! Except…that also means more drama. Oh well… Hope you enjoy. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

**I own the kids, Xu, and Tyren. **

**Chapter 5: What to do…**

**Tyren and the kids 15y2d ASC**

**Ember Island beach**

The children just looked at him in shock.

Their minds were still trying to process what they had seen. _Shadows…_

Suk was shivering uncontrollably against Tri's leg. Her eyes were gazed up at Tyren, fear etched in. Tyren saw this and his face hardened.

"Don't worry; I'm not here to hurt you."

"Mister, I'm still not sure if you're even real," said Jie, rubbing his eyes.

"I assure you I am not something in your heads," said Tyren, eyes sweeping from child to child.

"Yeah but I'm also pretty sure your not completely harmless," said Kya, her voice surprisingly unshaken for someone who was so scared.

Tyren raised an eyebrow at her.

"You are truly your mother's daughter," he said softly.

"How do you even know my mom?" Kya demanded.

Tyrus opened his mouth to answer but then paused.

"It seems we have some company," he turned to face Uncle Iroh.

Iroh was strait faced, his eyes not betraying any emotion. When he saw the children were safe he turned to Tyren.

"I'm glad you were there to help them. I feared I was too late."

"What gave me away?" asked Tyren.

"The explosions woke me up," said Iroh.

"Oh," Tyren grumbled. He didn't like it too much. If Iroh heard that means the others might have…

"Come on children, we better get you back to the house," Iroh began herding the children forward.

"But Uncle-," began Tyrus.

"No buts," said Iroh firmly. "And when we get to the house you are to tell your parents that I was the one that fought of the Separatists."

Tyren blinked at Iroh, confused. The old man seemed to have read his mind.

"Why Iroh?" asked Suk quietly as they processed towards the beach house.

"Because if Mr. Tyren decides to reveal himself; he will do it himself," Iroh answered. "Now no more questions until later."

The children continued on, leaving Tyren to watch them leave; with nothing but the scattered bodies of unconscious Separatists at his feet.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Guess who?" yelled Toph, barging through the front door.

"TOPH!" everyone yelled.

They all jumped up to give Toph hugs hello, smiling and chattering.

"How are things?" asked Aang, hugging the blind earthbender tight.

"Things are good," Toph said shortly.

_Same old Toph, _thought Aang. _Short answers only. _

"Do you mind if I grab some tea, I'm parched," Toph grinned.

"Sure go ahead Toph," said Zuko. "Pick your favorite. Uncle's might be in there somewhere if you go look for him."

"Thanks, Sparky," said Toph, rounding the corner to the kitchen. Everyone laughed at the old nickname.

Things were really back to the way they were.

"She seems to be doing well," said Ty Lee quietly.

The atmosphere of the room immediately dropped lower than the floor. They all knew what Ty Lee referring to…

"Well just don't bring him up," said Katara finally.

"Don't even think about it," said Xu, flatly.

"Alright, alright," Ty Lee huffed. "I apologize for caring for others."

In the kitchen Toph felt tears building in her eyes.

She hated that they were in there talking about her. They all thought she couldn't hear them… All thought that she didn't know who they were talking about just because they didn't use his name.

_But you don't either, _a voice reasoned in her head.

_Shut up, _she thought back bitterly. She didn't want to have an argument with herself right now.

Then she felt a small breeze on the back of her neck. Goosebumps crawled up her skin, and she turned to investigate.

A door was open and flapping in the wind, letting the cold breeze into the house. Toph stuck her head out the door.

"Hello!?" she called out into the night. A rumbling that she recognized as an explosion and the spray of sea water greeted her and her stomach dropped.

"Uh oh," she muttered. "GUYS!! COME QUICK!"

The other grown ups rushed to see what was the problem.

"Now it's _just _like the old days," Toph muttered, jumping down to find what the explosion was.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The parents were a little slow on the uptake, and met their children when they were just about to enter the doorway.

"Kya," gasped Aang, hugging his daughter tightly. "What happened!?"

"None of them got you did they sweetheart," whispered Xu. His knuckles were turning white he was holding his glass so tight.

"No daddy," said Ling, somewhat miserably from her mothers lap.

"Roku, Tyrus," scolded Zuko, though he too was hugging his sons tightly. "You should have known better than to wander off on the beach! Especially since it's almost dark!"

"I thought you said Ember Island was safe," Tyrus muttered.

"Apparently not as safe as we thought," Mai said softly, catching her husband's eye.

"Your not hurt are you, Suk?" whispered Suki to her daughter, stroking her hair. Sokka stood over them, Jie by his side; his face was paper white and his breath shaky.

"No mommy," whimpered Suk. She had a death grip on her mother.

"They didn't get any of us," said Tri calmly.

"How did you fight them all off?" asked Toph.

There was a pause. The kids all looked at each other and Suk buried her head in her mothers shoulder.

"Uncle Iroh saved us," said Roku finally. There was a collective sigh as the kids stopped holding their breath. No one had broken the news yet…

"It was lucky I woke up," said Iroh.

Tyrus caught his uncle's eye. Iroh's face was blank and he gave none of the grown-ups and reason to believe a different story.

"So what now?" whispered Katara, holding Gyatso. The airbender was uncharacteristically quiet; he was just staring off into space.

"Uncle I don't suppose you captured one of the men did you?" asked Zuko.

"Well I…," began Iroh.

They were interrupted when the glass in Xu's hand burst.

The tinkle of glass startled everyone and they looked at him in confusion.

"What…?" muttered Aang.

He followed Xu's eyes to the doorway.

There stood a figure in all black, his hood pulled down revealing untidy raven black hair. His muddy eyes locked onto Aang's gray one's and Aang felt his jaw drop.

_It can't be…_

The room had seemed to lose all air. The waves themselves seemed to have been drowned out of everybody's mind. All that everyone could focus on was the man standing in the doorway, his clock damp with sea water.

"I thought," Tyren cleared his throat. "I thought you guys would want someone to talk to…about what happened."

His nudged an unmoving body with his toe and everyone, for the first time, noticed the unconscious solider at Tyren's feet.

But no one could seem to respond.

Katara was wide-eyed mouth agape, one hand still in the act of stroking Gyatso's head. Aang stood next her, his mouth also open, one hand seemingly to automatically move protectively in front of Kya.

Zuko was standing there, Mai on one arm and his children in front of him; all of them were looking at Tyren with similar looks of shock and uncertainty.

Sokka's face got, if possible, even whiter and now Suki's face was drained of color. Suk, at the sight of Tyren, had reburied her head in her mother's arms with a slight shriek. Tri and Jie, however, just watched Tyren warily.

Ty Lee and Ling were looking at Tyren with similar looks of astonishment and wonder, while Xu kept a stony stare on Tyren, broken glass still clutched in his hand.

Toph's face was possibly the most frightening if anyone had been looking at her. Her face had just suddenly compressed, dropping her mask and seemingly letting years of pain and grief to be seen.

"What…?" began Aang again hoarsely.

"What are you doing here?" whispered Sokka hoarsely.

Tyren surveyed his friends, taking in each of their reactions and his eyes lingering on Toph.

"I did get an invitation," he said, a hint of amusement on his voice.

"You did?" asked Mai, her voice strong.

"Yes I did…I always did," Tyren muttered the last part so that everyone had to strain to hear it.

"Why are you here?" said Xu, almost spitting the words out.

"Your children were in the need of a little assistance," said Tyren, his eye's flashing to the children.

All of the parents looked at Iroh.

"If he wished to come and say he was here then I was going to let him do it himself," Iroh said, unabashed.

"Uncle-," said Zuko.

"Nephew, I made the choice. It doesn't matter any more, he's here anyway," Iroh said firmly. Zuko decided to drop it.

"So…you saved the kids?" Katara asked.

Tyren nodded.

"What did they see?" asked Sokka, his face was still void of much of its color.

Tyren looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"See?"

"What did they see with your…thing," Sokka couldn't seem to bring himself to say the word shadowbending.

"Sokka I…," began Tyren.

"If you did anything to scar them so help me…," Sokka began.

"Sokka!" cut in Suki sharply. She glanced at Suk, whose head was still bowed, and Sokka let the matter drop.

"So…," Aang said uncomfortably.

The whole situation was uncomfortable and Tyren was shifting his weight from foot to foot, becoming slightly edgy.

"Yeah…," Tyren muttered. "I guess you'll want to question this guy whenever he wakes up…"

"Yeah why don't you just…ummmm…put him in one of the upstairs rooms," Zuko said, remembering the unconscious figure at Tyren's feet.

"Sure."

Tyren picked the man up easily and put him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"I'll be right back," he muttered, trudging towards the stairs.

When he was out of sight everything seemed to suddenly speed up again.

"Honey your bleeding," Ty Lee said quietly.

"Oh yeah," Xu muttered. He looked at his hand and dropped the shattered remains of his glass to the floor. "Sorry about that Zuko…"

"No problem it was only a cup," Zuko said.

"Oh come on!" Kya burst out.

Everyone did a little jump, still on edge.

"Are you guys really not going to explain that?!" demanded Roku.

"I would like to know who he is, too," Tri said softly.

The parents all looked at each other; knowing they had to explain something that they were hoping they wouldn't ever have to.

"Well…," began Aang.

"Wait, Aang!" said Sokka. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"What!?" yelled Jie. "That's not fair! He was so cool; I want to know about him!"

"No!" said Sokka, his face going white.

"Well, I would like to know what he's been doing," Mai said.

"And I have a few questions myself," said Tyrus.

Zuko and Mai exchanged looks. They had never bothered explaining to Tyrus about his always absent godfather.

"Well you'll just have to wait," said Sokka forcefully.

"Till when!?" demanded Tri.

"Until you're twenty!" snapped Sokka.

"Dad!" said Tri and Jie at the same time.

"Sokka…," said Suki quietly, "Maybe we better…"

"Suki you said so yourself you weren't sure if it was a good idea," Sokka said to her in a hushed voice.

"But now that they know that he's here…," Suki said.

"Just do what we did in the old days. We'll call a big meeting," said Tyren easily.

Everyone jumped again. Tyren had slid into the room easily, leaning against the doorframe.

"What?" muttered Sokka, going slightly red in the face.

"Send the kids away and you can ask me whatever you want," said Tyren. "If you like my answers you can tell them. If not then I guess I get to remain a mystery."

Everyone looked at each other. The only other options that entered anyone else's heads was to send Tyren on his way. And really only Toph was ready to say that…

"Fine," said Sokka, folding his arms.

"But Dad…," wined Jie.

"Deal with it," snapped Sokka. "Now out!"

"Go on Roku, watch after the kids," said Zuko.

"You're going to fill me in aren't you?" Roku demanded softly.

"We'll see," said Zuko, just as quiet.

Roku didn't like the answer but he filed out with the others.

"But mommy, I don't wanna…," wined Suk.

"Go on honey," Suki said forcefully.

"What's your name, dear?" asked Tyren kindly, moving closer to Suk.

Suk looked like she was about to drop in a dead faint.

"Suk," she muttered, petrified.

"Would you like to see a trick?" asked Tyren. "It's magic."

"I like magic," Suk smiled shyly.

"Tyren…," warned Sokka.

"Please Sokka I'm not going to eat her," Tyren said.

He regretted his choice of words when he saw Suk's reaction but Sokka let him continue.

"Alright now see how my hands are empty?" Tyren held his hands up.

Suk nodded slowly.

"Alright now watch."

Tyren rubbed his hands together slowly. There was a quick flash and with a flick of his wrist, a brilliant dark blue and black butterfly rested on his hand.

"Wow," said Suk, breathless at the sight.

"Here, why don't you go let her back out into the wild," Tyren stuck his hand out and the butterfly fluttered onto Suk's tiny hand.

"Ok…," Suk held the butterfly with the utmost care. "Thanks mister." She bounded outside after the others.

"Cheap parlor trick," snorted Toph, speaking for the first time in Tyren's presence.

Tyren stiffened.

"There was a time you liked my cheap parlor tricks," he said quietly.

Toph's face turned red and she looked away from Tyren.

Finally only Kya was standing stubbornly in the room.

"You guys know this isn't fair," Kya said to her parents heatedly.

"Maybe not," shrugged Katara.

"But it's for your own good," said Aang. "Now go on."

Kya looked like she wanted to argue; she stopped and with a shrug, followed the other children out of the room.

"Now Tyren-," began Aang.

Tyren lifted a hand to silence him. With a smirk he walked towards the door that the children had just walked out of.

"If you really are that curious about me I'll tell you all about myself," Tyren smiled to someone on the other side of the door. "But eavesdropping is considered very rude."

There was a thump as whoever was at the door bounded away from it.

"How did you…?" began Sokka, and then he stopped. "Never mind." he grumbled. "I forgot who I was talking to."

Tyren chuckled.

There was an awkward pause.

"Look Tyren…," Aang said.

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do…," Tyren said, looking down at his feet.

Xu snorted and Tyren's eyes flashed to him.

Xu held his gaze and the two stared each other down. After a few seconds Xu regretted looking at him for so long.

It gave him a weird feeling in his stomach.

"But I really don't know where I should start," Tyren said finally.

"Why don't you start from the beginning," Ty Lee said.

"Yeah a begging always helps," said Zuko.

"Alright," Tyren gulped.

He pulled up a chair, removed his gloves and began to tell his tale.

_Sorry going to have to wait for the next chapter. Kind of one of those slow fill in chapter but I will get to the good stuff, fear not. Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know your thoughts and ideas. Thanks. R&R. _


	6. Tyren's Tale

_Alright, I'm super sorry that it took me so long to get the next chapter up. Some things were going on in my life and I found myself struck with a big bad case of writers block and eventually the urge to write left me. But now I'm back so hopefully when can get this show back on the road. Sorry again. So here is the next installment of The Shadowbender: Returning Past_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

**I own Tyren, Xu, and the kids **

**Chapter 6: Tyren's Tale**

**Tyren and the Gaang 15y2d ASC**

**Ember Island **

"So…," muttered Tyren. "The beginning…"

He poured himself a cup of water and took a small sip before leaning back into his hard wooden chair.

A fire crackled and the flames gave off a pleasant heat, sending the shadows dancing off the walls.

"You all remember the two years after…the incident," Tyren muttered the last part. None of them ever liked to mention what had happened on the Isle of the New Moon all those years ago.

"Yeah…we tried to hold together as best as we could," said Aang.

Tyren nodded, staring into the hissing fire.

"During those two years I didn't want the magic to end," Tyren said. "I kept putting off looking for my past, which I should've know I would have to do anyway. The urge to look always called to me but the gang was together still so I just told myself I could wait."

Tyren sighed and closed his eyes, recalling as much as he could about the past.

"But then something got in the way that really gets in the way of all great friendships…life."

Everyone looked at each other sheepishly. Life certainly had put some distance between the once inseparable gang.

"Everyone went their own ways…first being Suki and Sokka, then Xu and Ty Lee, Aang and Katara…"

The memories of the gang leaving in pairs replayed in everybody's minds.

Sokka and Suki announcing over dinner one night that they had decided to move to Kyoshi Island and start their family from there; Xu joining the military and Ty Lee setting up shop on Roku Island; finally, Aang and Katara taking off for the Western Air Temple towards the end of the second year after Sozin's war.

"I finally couldn't really make anymore excuses not to start my search after that," Tyren continued. "Besides, the urge to figure out all the questions that I had had almost completely taken over me by then."

There was another pause as Tyren took another sip of water.

"So what did you do?" asked Suki.

Tyren glanced at her.

"I didn't know where to start," he said dully. "There were no distinguishing marks or characteristics that said I had a better chance belonging to one nation or the other. It was like trying to find a single bug in a forest."

"And then the idea hit me," Tyren said. "If I couldn't figure out anything from this world, then the _Shadow World _must have some answers. After all that seemed to be where the crazy part of my powers seemed to hide out."

"So you went there….and what?" Zuko demanded.

"Be patient pushy," Tyren said. He took another drink of his water.

"I didn't know where to start in there either so I figured I would just hang around my master…I told you about him right?"

Everyone grunted, recalling the sketchy explanation Tyren had had for his _master. _

"Yeah well I thought he would help me…" Tyren snorted. "Guess it proves how much I knew."

"All he did was train me, and try and teach me about the precious ways of shadowbending," Tyren's eyes were glassy as he stared into the fire and certain anger was creeping into his voice.

"But, being naïve, I continued waiting for him to help me… Then one day…I snapped."

_Sweat poured down Tyren's face in beads, clumping up at his scrunched eyebrows and falling down the side of his face. _

"_Again," barked a figure in the shadows. _

_There was a flash as a small projectile shot out of the darkness and streaked towards the still Tyren. _

_With a quick movement, Tyren manipulated the object into a sharp crest form and flung it back at double the speed. With a solid thunk it stuck into the target in the middle of their open field. _

"_Too slow," growled Master Niy, coming out of the shadows in his tiger form. "You must be incomparably quick. Your fast but I have seen faster." _

_Tyren just bowed his head and pretended to listen. He was used to his master never being satisfied. _

_Master Niy almost seemed to read Tyren's thoughts and his nostrils flared. _

"_Why don't we stop for today since you really don't seem in to what you're doing?" Niy said indignantly._

"_I just have other things on my mind…," Tyren muttered. _

_Tyren glanced at Master Niy but the latter did not say anything. After a few more beats of silence, Tyren broke it angrily. _

"_You know what I'm talking about Master! You can help me I know you can. So the only question is will you help me?!" _

_Master Niy surveyed Tyren through his purple eyes and shifted into a large dog. _

"_Even if I could…I can't," he said finally. _

"_Can't or you won't!?" growled Tyren._

"_Won't," said Master Niy, unabashed. "You must find these things out yourself! I can not hold your hand through everything; this is your road to travel, and I am not ment to help you." _

"_Say's who?!!" demanded Tyren, his voice rising. _

"_Me," Niy said simply and he turned to leave. _

"_No," said Tyren quietly. "No you can't just leave me with nothing!"_

"_Tyren…," Niy said quietly, turning into a sightless badger mole, "you started with nothing. It really shouldn't be that hard for you." He continued to walk away._

"_Come back here!" snapped Tyren. _

_Master Niy didn't turn around so Tyren sent a tendril snapping at him. _

_It struck Niy on the shoulder and he turned around, now a rhino with his purple eyes blazing. _

"_You would dare…," he snarled. _

"_You have to help me," Tyren said softly._

"_No!" roared Niy. _

_Tyren responded with a flurry of strikes that Master Niy was fast enough in his current state to dodge. They all struck head on, making a solid crack with contact but Niy shook it off and responded with a giant wave of shadows at Tyren. _

_He dodged the counterattack and when he looked up he was only barely fast enough to dodge Niy in owl form as he tried to dive bomb him. _

_Tyren chopped at the air, sending disks of shadow streaking into the air. Master Niy flew past all the projectiles and shifted into a giant penguin as he came crashing down on Tyren. _

_Tyren simply transported a good distance away and kicked a pillar of shadow into the penguins gut. _

_Niy kept his feet and used his fins to send slicing shadows towards Tyren. _

_Tyren managed to jump out of the way and sent his own attack back, but Niy was already gone. _

_By the time Tyren landed Niy had shifted to a dragon and blasted fire at Tyren the minute his feet landed. _

_Tyren had never dealt with the mysterious black fire that his master so skillfully used but with his anger burning in his eyes, Tyren turned and automatically brought his hands up to block it. _

_Surprising not only himself but his master, the wall of black flames stopped; they seemed suspended by invisible strings that only Tyren's hands controlled._

"_Oh my…" Master Niy didn't even get to finish his sentence. _

_Tyren blasted the black fire back at Niy, letting out a scream of rage and feeling all of his hurt, pain, and anger out in one giant wave of black flame. _

_Master Niy stood no chance and the full fury of Tyren's onslaught knocked him to the ground._

_Master Niy growled in annoyance and possibly…in a little pain. Burn marks marked him from head to the end of his tail, and one of his eyes seemed sealed shut. _

_This seemed to bring Tyren back to his senses as he dropped his hands quickly, now looking mortified. _

"_I'm…impressed," wheezed Niy. "I haven't even…told…you about…black fire…" _

"_I-," Tyren began but stopped. There was really no way to say he was sorry. Not with the anger still bubbling in his belly. _

"_So I will tell you now," Niy gasped. "You…you need to be careful with…black fire." He gestured to Tyren, "You can just as easily…hurt yourself." _

_Tyren glanced down and saw his hands were raw and bleeding; skin actually hanging off of his hand in some parts. _

"_Master…," Tyren whispered. _

"_Don't worry pupil it won't be lasting damage…," said Niy quietly. "But shadow fire always leaves a mark…and there is no way to completely heal any wound from it." _

"_I didn't…" Tyren muttered._

"_You ment it and it felt good," growled Master Niy, turning into his human form; a cloaked figure with a shadowed face. The injuries on his human form looked even worse than the dragon. _

"_And you've proved to me you mean what you say." _

_Tyren looked up from his bleeding hands, a feeling of hope rising up in his chest.  
_

"_I will give you a clue…," _

Tyren paused from his story, still looking at his hands, which he had just shown his friends.

The bleeding and rawness had faded away but Master Niy had been correct in saying that the black fire always leaves a mark. Scar lines ran up in down his hands and made a pattern that, at least to Tyren, looked like fire. Especially when the fireplace crackled and the shadows danced on the walls.

"So you beat up your master?" Zuko muttered disbelievingly.

"More or less," said Tyren, glancing at his friend. "But I don't really regret it. He did give me a good clue that would have been useful…if I had been faster."

"What clue?" asked Aang, leaning closer in his seat.

"Well apparently there was someone who was a link to my past…in the Shadow World itself," Tyren said, placing his scarred hands beneath his cloak. "Xu, you met her…"

Everyone looked at Xu, who was looking back at everyone else in confusion.

"What do you mean I met her?"

"You remember when I went to fish out you and Suki?" Tyren asked. "The creepy village area…"

"Oh yeah," said Xu, his face going dark. "I never bother to try and remember those memoires though…it was bad enough years ago I don't feel like going over them again."

Tyren paused, studying Xu closely.

"What?" Xu snapped. "Did you just expect…"

"Calm down, Xu," cut in Tyren. "I'm just thinking is all. Back to the story then…"

"Yes, I don't recall if I told you all but when me and Xu went to find Suki in the Shadow World, we stumbled into some strange village. And in there we encountered a strange old lady…that turned out to be who Master Niy sent me to find."

_Tyren paused as he reached the crest of the hill that that Shadow World had thought was so necessary to be in his way. _

_The voices had been telling him to follow the path for what seemed like a day now and he finally saw his prize._

_A cozy but oddly placed village sat nestled below Tyren, who even from the height could see it was a ghost town. _

_But he wasn't in a hurry. The Shadow World seemed eager to shorten his trip because the ground seemed to be moving with him, making the journey half as long. _

_When he stepped through a kind of change came over the place. _

_Everything seemed to suddenly move, as though the village didn't want passerby's to think the place was completely deserted. _

_Up above somewhere a window banged, a few doors opened and closed, porches seemed to creak, and black wisps of dust blew about Tyren's feet. _

_But Tyren didn't pay attention to this; instead he stood in the middle of the road. _

"_NIRA! I know you're here! Master Niy sent me! Come out I need to talk to you!" Tyren shouted. _

_The wind was the only thing that answered back._

"_NIRA!" _

_This time a noise came from one of the rooftops of the buildings. _

_Tyren glanced at it and realized there was someone on the roof. But a second glance proved it was nothing human. _

_It was a shifting shadow, with sightless bright white eyes and gleaming teeth that formed two sharp rows in its lopsided mouth. There was nothing else that gave it any shape, as its shadow body danced into and out of proportion. _

_Tyren barely had any time to register this before the thing jumped at him, screeching a horrible noise. _

_On instinct, Tyren brought up his hands and the ground seemed to swell and knock the creature out of the way. _

_With another screech the shadow monster flew off into the night. _

"_I wasn't sure how that was going to turn out for you," cackled a voice from behind him. "But then again you're on pretty good terms with the druids."_

_Tyren spun around to come face to face with the same old lady he had seen a little over two years ago, slightly more weathered than before but still recognizable. _

"_What do you mean?" Tyren asked._

"_Well you did come face to face with their leader and you are not dead," Nira wheezed. "Whenever you came and almost ripped the whole world apart. Yeah the monster that took your friend to the Inferno is the druid leader." _

_Tyren's face paled as he recalled the monster that he had seen claw it's way out of the ground…grabbing hold of a shrieking…_

_Tyren shook the thought away. _

"_Well good to know I'm on their good side," Tyren said._

_Nira cackled, "How true, you would not want to be on their bad side." _

"_But evil monsters aside," Tyren said. "I need answers."_

"_Don't we all son?" said Nira gravelly. "Don't we all?" _

"Wait that's it?" demanded Sokka. "That can't be-,"

"Hold your horses', hard head I'm not done yet," said Tyren.

"But what happened?" demanded Katara.

Tyren looked down at his feet.

"We didn't get to talk at all. She told me a little more about the druids and then…"

_Tyren stood in the wreckage of the house he and Nira had just been standing in. _

_The old woman stood there, her snow white hair blowing about, cackling madly while a mob of druids came closer and closer._

_She did nothing to help as Tyren batted druid after druid away. They seemed to be going only after her, but Tyren needed her. _

"_Nira, you need to run!" yelled Tyren._

"_No good running Tyren," laughed Nira insanely. "It's my time to go. And the druids always lead the past shadowbenders to their final resting place."_

_The force of her words caused Tyren to stop._

"_WAIT! YOU WERE A-" _

_The distraction allowed a druid to grab a hold of Nira and more piled in behind it. _

"_NO, NIRA!" _

_Tyren began trying desperately to throw the druids off but it was no use. There were too many to fight off. _

"_Don't worry about me Tyren they aren't going to hurt me!" cackled Nira. "I'm just sorry I wasn't more help. Oh well…BYE-BYE!" _

_Suddenly a force pulled Nira and the druids clutching her and caused them to fly backwards and out of sight within seconds. _

"_No…" Tyren half sobbed falling to his knees. He had been so close. _

"Dang…," muttered Sokka, staring off outside the window.

"That's not right," whispered Suki.

There was more silence.

"So…then what?" asked Zuko. "That's only two years and you've been AWAL for fifteen!"

"Then...," sighed Tyren. "Then I just decided to start looking and hoped I would get lucky."

"I traveled through the Earth Kingdom first; I knew that would be the most ground to cover and take the most time."

"But where would you even start?" asked Mai. "Like you said there's plenty of ground to cover in the Earth Kingdom."

Tyren looked levelly back at Mai.

"I'm glad you see the size of the problem I faced. Where was I supposed to start?"

Tyren shrugged, talking more to himself again.

"There was no clue for me to pick a certain spot. So I started on the west side of the Earth Kingdom and moved up."

Everyone in the room looked at each other in disbelief.

"Yeah it was a long road," Tyren said, reading their faces. "There were plenty of towns, roads, villages, stops…I didn't skip one mile of the entire mainland."

Tyren leaned back in his chair again, closing his eyes.

"I spent so much time in the country sides…I even managed to make a name for myself helping the locals. There were plenty of rouge Fire Nation soldiers for me to deal with."

"Wait," snapped Toph, talking directly to Tyren for the first time. "YOU were the one taking out all of those soldiers?"

Tyren raised an eyebrow, "I'm guessing my adventures reached the Earth Kingdom capital."

"You were the one that took out a whole platoon when they tried to take those chains of villages on the south side of Omashu!?" Toph was flabbergasted.

"Ah, I remember that," chuckled Tyren. "It was quite the fight."

"Everyone called you the Wandering Spirit. People were on us to catch you for months!" Toph said angrily.

"Was my help not wanted?" Tyren asked, confused.

"Vigilantes aren't wanted," Toph growled.

"Guys!" snapped Zuko. "Save it for later; we don't have all night."

Toph folded her arms and resumed her spot, leaning against the wall.

"I didn't even find a hint in the Earth Kingdom; it was a complete waste of time. So that was another…six years," Tyren squeezed the bridge of his nose, thinking hard. "Then I went to the Water Tribes-."

"Wait, when did you ever go to the Water Tribes!?" demanded Katara?

Tyren didn't meet her eyes, slightly ashamed.

"I went to the Northern one first," Tyren continued as though Katara hadn't spoken.

"Arnook let you into the Northern Water Tribe?" Zuko asked, knowing how the chief felt about Tyren.

"He never knew I was there," said Tyren. "I didn't exactly parade around the streets wherever I went."

"Of course not…," muttered Zuko.

"But that was another waste of years…two more down," Tyren sighed.

"And then you went to the southern," said Aang.

Tyren didn't look at him, instead keeping his eyes trained on his feet.

"Yes then the Southern Water Tribe…But I was only there a year this time."

"Were we ever there while you were hiding out?" asked Katara, somewhat angrily.

Tyren didn't answer again.

"Tyren…," muttered Aang.

"You guys came to live there for about a month," growled Tyren. "Then I was gone again."

"Of course," scoffed Toph.

Tyren kept his face stony and set on the floor.

"Then I went to the Fire Nation," Tyren mumbled.

Now Zuko and Mai looked slightly put out. They had never been aware Tyren had been in the area.

"Three years I dug around libraries and missing person's signs…nothing," Tyren sighed.

"And the last year?" asked Sokka.

"The only little hope I had left," said Tyren, glancing up, "The air temples."

"But I quickly searched each one and moved one quickly. Especially when I realized there was nothing left to find."

"So…you didn't get anything? Not even a guess," whispered Ty Lee.

"No," said Tyren simply. "Fifteen years…and I got nothing."

Tyren finally looked up and scanned the room again.

"So that's my story."

_Alright I can't say I'm sorry enough. I had a lot of issues and a combination of things kept me from writing. But I hope to get back into the swing of things. Maybe a chapter every week or so…if I'm lucky. Hope you enjoyed the new installment and again, I apologize for not writing much as of late. R&R _


	7. Acceptance

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

**I own Tyren, Xu, and the kids. **

**Chapter 7: Acceptance**

**The Gaang and Tyren 15y 2d ASC**

**Ember Island **

The room was silent after that; the spitting of the fire the only thing making any sound.

Everyone's mind was racing. Unable to comprehend what they had heard.

And most of all, unable to know if they could make the correct decision that fell before them.

"That's…," Zuko said slowly. "That's quite a story…"

Tyren looked up and locked eyes with the Fire Lord.

If he wanted to he could look into everyone's thoughts right now… He could see what they were thinking…

_Maybe even give them a little poke in the right direction…_said a cold voice in Tyren's head.

_No, _Tyren thought back firmly. _This is why I won't look. I don't want to know…_

Aang stood now, and turned to the others.

"We have some talking to do."

The Gaang mumbled their agreement.

"Please give us a second Tyren," Aang said, turning back to the shadowbender. "We need to decided what we're going to do."

_They're going to lock you away again…_cut in the cold voice again.

_SHUT UP, _thought Tyren.

"Of course…," Tyren said softly. "I'll just…be outside."

He made his way to the door that the children and Iroh had just recently walked out of.

He paused at the door and took one final look at the Gaang.

They faced him with conflicting emotions; some angry, some fearful, a few sad.

Tyren sighed again and turned to walk to the beach.

"Why didn't you ever come back!" Xu suddenly yelled at Tyren's back.

Tyren paused, his head bowed, the wind blowing his cloak about.

"Why didn't you ever come back?" Xu demanded again. "Just once, every now and then? You could've at least let us know you were alive! You could've checked in every now and then! We all thought you really cared!"

A snarl creased Xu's face.

"I guess you never cared."

Tyren turned back towards Xu. Etched on his face was years of pain and shame.

"I deserved that I suppose," Tyren sighed, his eyes lowered to the floor.

Toph snorted as if to state that was obvious.

"Why didn't I come back…?" Tyren sighed again. It was the sigh of a much older mans suffering…

"Because I didn't want you to all see that I had failed so miserably," Tyren finally said.

His voice was so soft that the Gaang had to strain to catch it.

"I didn't want to come back to you guys…empty handed. I didn't want to still be that broken, tattered man you found me as…"

Tyren rubbed his temples, trying to get the mixture of fifteen years worth of shame and guilt of his chest.

"I felt like I would've just let everyone down. That I was just a bigger failure than I was before. Like you said Ty Lee, fifteen years and I have nothing."

"So…yes I stopped showing up…," Tyren said. His voice had gotten even quieter. "And then I started feeling guilty. Guilty that I was leaving you guys behind… And I didn't think I would be able to face you…"

Tyren finally looked up and looked Xu in the eye.

"That's why I didn't come back. I was ashamed."

There was a stiff silence in the room. Xu was breathing heavily like he had just run a very long race. Ty Lee was looking worriedly from her husband to Tyren.

Aang and Katara were looking at each other, confusion in their eyes.

Toph looked ready to throw something.

Sokka and Suki were still both white faced, their faces uncertain.

Only Zuko and Mai's faces looked hopeful, as if they really believed what Tyren was saying.

"I'm not saying what I did was justified. Or that smart for that matter," said Tyren, eyes traveling to everyone. "But, I didn't stay away because I didn't care. Please believe me. You guys are all I have; all that I can remember."

Tyren sighed again, and dropped his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

And with that he turned and continued down to the beach.

There was a complete silence as the door closed behind him, no one daring to even breath.

You could almost reach out and feel the thoughts filling up the room.

"Great…" muttered Sokka. "Wonderful freaking reunion."

"Calm down Sokka," said Katara, trying to sip some water out of her shaking hand.

"Calm down?" demanded Sokka, his face still void of color. "My children were attacked, almost captured, and now he's here. This is a nightmare!"

"He was your friend too, you know," said Zuko pointedly.

"Yeah he was," snapped Sokka. "But I haven't forgotten the crazy crap that he can do. And quite frankly I'm not crazy about scaring my child with a guy who can bend shadows."

"Honey you know he would never…," said Suki quietly.

"Never hurt her? Yeah just like he wouldn't hurt you? I haven't forgotten," said Sokka quietly. "If he is in the wrong mood, everyone around him is screwed."

"That's not very fair Sokka," said Aang quietly.

"Yeah, and why not?" Sokka demanded heatedly.

"Because I was the same way and you never left me on the road alone to rot," fired back Aang.

Sokka did not respond.

"Look I don't like just throwing him to the wolves. Kicking him out after he had the guts to come back. He still is a friend," Aang said to the group.

"Yeah great friend," said Toph sarcastically.

"Your just bitter," grumbled Zuko.

"Yeah, so what?" yelled Toph. "Why aren't you? If you ask me Xu and Sokka have got it right! He's dangerous, and not worth the trouble. He didn't want to be here, so let him stay gone."

No one in the room seemed to be able to look at Toph. There was no arguing with her on this.

"I say take him back," said Zuko. "He means well, and he is our friend."

"He just reminds you of yourself," grunted Toph.

"Yeah and look how I turned out," said Zuko, an edge to his voice.

Toph decided not to respond.

"Xu," said Ty Lee softly. "Honey, sit down."

Xu did, the fire leaving his eyes and his whole body seeming to sag.

"You gonna be alright?" asked Mai.

Xu grunted, and then swigged a whole glass of wine.

"Look, I don't' know what you're all thinking but we do need to make a decision," said Aang.

"He's right," said Zuko. "I say yes."

He turned to his wife.

"What about you, Mai?"

"Yeah, sure," said Mai. "After all, he is more or less family."

Zuko nodded in approval.

"I'm in also," said Aang.

"Me too," said Katara.

"What?" said Toph, disbelieving. She had thought Katara would once again be untrusting of Tyren.

"I don't think we should tell him to just leave again," defended Katara. "He saved our children. And then had the guts to talk to us. I say let him stay."

"No," said Sokka. "I don't want him around my children. I don't want him here. I'm sorry, but… Like I said, I can't risk that around my children."

He turned to his wife expectantly.

Suki was biting her lip, confusion etched on her face.

"I don't think we should throw him out…" she said slowly. "But I agree with Sokka. I don't want him shadowbending around the kids…"

Sokka had an ugly look on his face but he didn't say anything.

"Well obviously I say hell no," said Toph gruffly. "But I have a feeling it doesn't matter what I think.."

"I say yes," Ty Lee said perkily. "I like Tyren. I think he should stay."

"Xu?" she asked quietly.

Xu closed his eyes, concentration etched on his face.

He was obviously having a battle in his head. A battle if he could accept the man who had been his best friend for years. The man who had disappeared for years…

"Fine," he finally said bluntly. "I'm still not completely sold on it, but fine. Keep him."

There was a collective exhalation around the room.

"So we've decided…" Aang said.

"Tyren stays."

Tyren continued down the stoned stairs to the Ember Island beaches.

The guilt and shame that he had just explained to his friends had been the hardest thing he had done in years.

He knew for years when the time came it would be difficult. It was just a bit more difficult than he imagined.

The fury on Xu's face.

The confusion on Aang and Katara's.

The fear on Sokka and Suki's…

The pain on Toph's….

Tyren shuddered and pulled his cloak tighter around him.

It had been like a very bad nightmare.

When he got to the beach, Tyren stood ankle deep in the water, letting it cool him off.

The breeze felt good in his face; he imagined it blowing all his troubles away.

Tyren let out anther sigh.

_Things can never go smoothly can they…_he thought miserably.

Something pulled on his pants around his knees.

Tyren looked down at little Suk, looking up at him with big eyes.

"Hello mister," she said softly.

Tyren blinked in surprise. He knew this little girl feared him, yet here she was, talking to him.

He got down on one knee next to Suk.

"Hello Suk," he said quietly.

"Suk! Where did you go?" yelled Tri. She paused when she saw who Suk was talking to.

"Can you do more magic?" asked Suk innocently.

Tyren stifled a laugh. This child was so innocent, even the fear she had felt at seeing shadows move couldn't keep her away from magic.

"Suk! Get away from him!" yelled Kya, coming over and yanking Suk back.

"But I want to see more magic," pouted Suk.

"No," said Kya sternly.

She paused and locked eyes with Tyren.

"You certainly inherited your mothers fear of me," Tyren said lightly.

"She must have had good reason to fear you," shot out Kya.

"She did," shrugged Tyren. "For a little. Then we worked it out. I hope you don't hold a grudge against me; seeing as you don't even know who I am."

"Why don't I know who you are?" snapped Kya. "You seem to know all about us. But I don't know you."

"Well, I was there after you were born," muttered Tyren.

"Then how come I don't remember you? How come I haven't seen you lately?"

Tyren didn't immediately respond.

_This girl asks difficult questions…just like her mother_

"Certain reasons that I'm not exactly proud of," he finally answered.

"Did you do something bad?" asked Jie, coming from around Kya.

"If being a fool is bad, then yes," said Tyren, eyes flashing to him.

"How come our parents never mentioned you?" asked Tri, coming up on the group.

Tyren paused. "You would have to ask them that."

"Did you travel a lot?" asked Gyatso excitedly.

Tyren grinned at the boys enthusiasm. "Yes I traveled all over the world. I went everywhere; visiting the most amazing places."

"Cool," said Gyatso, going starry eyed.

Tyren looked down at Ling, who giggled at his gaze.

"You're a lot like your mother, too," said Tyren. "Can you stand on your hands like she could?"

Ling giggled again and stood on her hands to show him.

"Yep," she said, grinning widely.

"Very talented," laughed Tyren.

"What is it you can do?" asked Roku sharply, coming up on the group.

Tyren raised an eyebrow.

"Come again?"

"What is it you do? Like what you did with those separatists?"

The temperature in the group seemed to plummet as everyone remembered what they had seen…or what they had thought they had seen.

"I have a very…special gift," said Tyren, choosing his words carefully. "I'll explain it to you some other time perhaps."

Roku frowned, not liking the answer but knew that was all he was probably getting.

Tyrus just glanced Tyren up and down again uneasily.

Tyren too was looking the boy up and down, unsure of what to say.

_So this is my godson…._he thought numbly. _I wonder if he knows…_

"Our names our a little similar aren't they," Tyrus suddenly said, as though it had been eating him.

Tyren flinched. _Guess he doesn't…_

"Yes they are…," Tyren muttered.

"ah, there you are children," said Uncle Iroh. "I was wondering where you ran off, too."

"We were talking to the magic man," said Suk excitedly.

"Well I see you were," laughed Uncle Iroh heartily. "Now why don't you run along and play on the beach. I need to speak with Mr. Tyren."

The group of kids shrugged and moved along down the beach.

Tyren and Uncle watched them until they were about halfway down the shore line.

"He doesn't know anything about me, does he?" Tyren asked.

"He always wondered where his namesake came from," Uncle Iroh said. "But the question was always shoved off. Now I think he must know."

"Guess that's for Zuko to decide though," said Tyren. "If they don't want me in their son's life then I very well can't go over there and say 'hey kid I'm your godfather'."

"I think you worry too much about them," said Iroh, motioning back up to the beach house. "They are your friends after all. They are not so easily going to just throw you away."

"I deserve it," muttered Tyren.

"If you think so," shrugged Iroh.

The two stood in silence for a few seconds.

"They're good kids," Tyren said. "They may not want me here."

"Let that go Tyren," said Iroh forcefully. "You're not a bad influence."

"If you think so," countered Tyren.

The approach of the people behind them caused them both to turn around.

Aang was leading the group, followed by Katara, Zuko and Mai, Sokka and Suki, and Ty Lee and Xu bringing up the rear. Toph was not present.

The shadowbender faced the Gaang, unsure of what to expect.

After a few seconds of just looking at each other, the Avatar extended his hand.

Tyren took it, a grin sliding across his face.

"Thank you," he said. "Thanks to all of you."

"There is a condition," said Sokka forcefully.

"Oh?" Tyren raised an eyebrow.

"No shadowbending around the children," said Suki. "We don't need that. They don't need that. Just keep it on the down low."

"Alright," said Tyren simply. "No shadowbending."

"Good," said Aang curtly. "Now c'mon, lets get the kids inside."

A man in a dark, blood red cloak was suddenly there.

**Unknown**

He seemed to have stepped out of the shadows, silent and unnerving.

She didn't turn to face him, but she knew he was there.

"Strange," she said quietly. "I wasn't expecting company."

"No one ever expects me," said the man, his voice ice.

"Well I'm tired so if you could please just come back when I'm ready…" she said, attempting to lay down.

"Oh but you will want to listen to me," said the man, stepping forward.

"Oh really?" she asked, unimpressed.

"Yes," said the man. "Because I am your ticket to your rebirthing."


	8. Present Danger

_Impressive right. Another chapter already. Thanks to you all who stuck with it. Enjoy. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

**I own Tyren, Xu, and the kids. **

**Chapter 8: Present Dangers **

**Everyone 15y 2d ASC**

**Ember Island**

The Gaang, kids, and newly excepted Tyren stood in the warm living room.

A battle for the ages was happening.

"We have a right to know!" shouted Tyrus. "You can't just bring some stranger in here, let him stay with us, and not tell us who he is or where he's from!"

"I have every right, I'm your father," snapped Zuko.

"So?" Roku demanded. "We still have to live with him! He's staying with us! I want to know where he came from, and what it is he can do!"

"Tough," said Mai stonily.

"This isn't fair," snapped Tyrus. "You know you're going to have to clue us in sooner or later."

Zuko and Mai didn't respond to that.

"I don't care what you want, you need to march to bed," Katara said heatedly to her daughter.

"Not until I know who he is!" said Kya stubbornly.

"We can't tell you right now," said Aang, crossing his arms.

"But, dad," whined Gyatso.

"No buts," said Aang crossly.

"If you think we are even going to be able to sleep knowing he's in here," hissed Kya, "then your crazy! I know what I saw and I want to know!"

She glanced at Tyren, who simply raised an eyebrow to her parents.

"Some other time," snapped Katara. "Now go!"

"I want to know who he is" said Tri coolly.

"Yeah, me too," said Jie. "He's so cool!"

"No he's not!" vented Sokka. His gaze flickered to Tyren for a second and then focused back on his children.

"Your not ready to know yet!" Sokka said. "You need to be older!"

"I'm only a few months older than you were when you were off saving the world and found this guy!" countered Tri.

Sokka couldn't think of a comeback for that; his mouth opening and closing without a sound.

"I like him mommy," said Ling quietly, sitting in her mother's arms.

"I like him too," whispered Ty Lee, brushing her daughters hair. "But I think you should get to bed."

"Ok…," said Ling. "Goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight Ling," said Xu, giving his daughter a hug.

"Ling, will you take Suk with you?" asked Suki, Suk yawning widely in her arms.

"Sure," said Ling happily. "Come on Suk," and with that they floated off to bed.

"This is bull," seethed Tyrus. "You can't keep us out of this!"

"Maybe we should…," muttered Tyren quietly.

"Quiet you," snapped Sokka.

Tyren became very interested in his drink.

"I want to know!" shouted Kya.

"NO!" shouted Katara.

"You know this is stupid," said Tri, never raising her voice but her face growing more and more annoyed.

"We aren't discussing this anymore tonight," said Sokka, face beat red. "Now bed!"

"COME ON!" shouted Roku.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Tyren.

The whole room stopped talking.

"Thank you," he said, his volume dropping dramatically. "Now if everyone will listen, here's the deal."

Everyone was staring at Tyren.

"If you all want to know about me, I will tell you…tomorrow."

Kya, Roku, and Tyrus' faces screwed up in fury, but Tyren raised a hand to silence them.

"Sleep on it. I will explain more tomorrow. But now you go to bed."

The three oldest seemed to think it over.

"That works," said Jie excitedly. "Goodnight everyone."

With a quick kiss to his parents and another glance at Tyren, Jie bounded off to bed.

"Fine," said Kya curtly. She hugged her parents and glanced at Tyren.

"I hope you keep your word," she said, her voice clipped.

"You really need to relax Kya," said Tyren smoothly. "Or you may turn into your mother."

Kya and Katara exchanged glances and then Kya left for bed.

Roku gave his parents a quick squeeze, gave a nod in Tyren's direction, and then followed close behind.

Tyrus too gave his parents a hug. However as he turned to leave he paused, his eyes locked on Tyren's.

The young prince still felt as if he knew this stranger, despite what his parents refused to tell him. His name sounded like his and something…Tyrus didn't know what…but something about him felt familiar.

Like a faint, distant memory…

"Goodnight Tyrus," said Tyren, snapping Tyrus out of his trance.

"G'night…," mumbled Tyrus and then he too, was gone.

Tyren watched him go, holding a strait face but his head whirling.

"How come he doesn't know?" he suddenly asked.

Everyone jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Well…," Zuko muttered uncomfortably.

His eyes couldn't seem to meet Tyren's.

"We didn't want him to know about someone who was never around," Mai finally finished for her husband.

Tyren didn't say anything, just continued to ponder in his own head.

"We were hoping we could avoid making him bitter towards you…," Zuko mumbled trying to defend his actions.

Tyren nodded.

"I don't blame you. And you may have succeeded. My only question is…will he become bitter towards you?"

Neither answered that.

"Come," said Aang, breaking the silence. "There are still a few more answers we need before we can call it a night."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"He's still upstairs," Tyren said. The group trouped up the stairs into the far room where the man Tyren had captured was waiting.

The man had awoken in the time after his capture and had succeeded in scooting his chair all the way to window.

"Going somewhere?" asked Tyren coolly.

In here there were no children to see so Tyren could use his powers.

Shadows dragged the chair slowly and ominously back into the center of the room.

The general shrieked in fear and doubled his efforts on his bonds.

"Now," said Zuko, getting very close to the separatist's face. "This is how this works."

"We ask you a question," said Aang, his voice void of compassion.

"And you answer," finished Sokka, slapping his club against his leg.

"You…..you will never get me to talk," gasped the man.

Katara splashed him with quick swipe of her hand.

"Then I guess this will be a very long night for you," she said heatedly.

The man spit in her direction.

Mai was suddenly there, a small dagger inches from the man's widened eyes.

"You will talk," she said in deadly tones. "Or you will fear the wrath of a mother who's kids you just endangered."

"You are scum," the general spat.

Zuko's foot made solid contact with the man's jaw.

"Don't you dare speak to her like that," he hissed.

The general simply laughed.

"You are scum, too! You are no Fire Lord! You will be overrun! Yes, because our army grows! And you will not ever be able to stop us!"

He turned to face Aang, a maniac grin on his face.

"Not even you Avatar."

Tyren kicked the man back up into a sitting position, inches from the general's face.

"What about me?" he asked in light tones. "Can you beat me?"

"You…….you are a devil," whispered the terrified general.

"Mmm…possible," said Tyren, a grin sliding across his face. "So, will your great armies be able to handle me? As a matter of fact…"

Tyren was now inches from the man.

"Will _you _be able to handle me?"

The man shrieked again and tried to bounce away from Tyren.

Tyren laughed and backed up.

"Last chance," said Zuko.

The man eyeballed everyone in the room, weighing his odds.

"Never," he whispered defiantly.

"Have it your way," said Zuko angrily.

He brought his fist back, the flames building up brightly.

"Wait," said Tyren.

Zuko lowered his fist, looking at the shadowbender in confusion.

"What? We need to make him talk!"

"There are other ways of that," said Tyren. "Let me get to him…"

Zuko didn't look convinced, nor did anyone else but they didn't stop Tyren from approaching the prisoner.

Tyren reached out his hand slowly, inching toward the man's face. The general tried to pull back, stretching his face back as far as possible. But Tyren eventually touched a finger to his forehead.

A quick flash of a shadow, and suddenly there was an eerie connection of a shadow in the captive generals ear, and Tyren's own.

The man groaned and tried to fight away, but could not.

Tyren's eyes were closed in concentration and every now and then, his face would twitch; like he was having a nightmare standing up.

After a few seconds the shadow departed and Tyren opened his eyes. The general's head dropped to his chest, his breathing labored.

"He's a stooge," said Tyren. "He knows little. There is a base not to far from here; ten minutes at most. He doesn't know the exact number of soldiers there but he estimates twenty thousand."

Sokka paled and Xu whistled.

"There's also a new plan in the works…" Tyren's face screwed up in concentration. "But he's not privileged to know. It's been eating him up."

"Well that's about all I got from him, unless you want to know about his childhood."

"No, we don't care about that," Suki said. "That should be enough."

Tyren's face suddenly paled and he looked hurriedly at a shadow that had risen up in front of him; shaped like some freaky phantom snake.

"What did you just say?" Tyren asked hoarsely.

"What is it?" asked Xu.

"Oh dang…," breathed Tyren.

"What?" demanded Zuko.

"Someone got word of what happened to that platoon down there earlier," Tyren said, walking over to the window. "And now…"

He stopped, stunned by what he saw.

"What?" demanded everyone in the room.

"That base I told you about…," Tyren said turning to face the others, his face stony. "They got word that were here. And they're coming now…with everything they got."

"What are you talking about…?" demanded Aang, joining Tyren by the window.

The sight stopped him in his tracks.

There was a massive number of ships…a whole armies worth, streaming towards Ember Island.

The sea was filled with them, stretching so far back that Aang couldn't see where they ended.

"Oh…," he said, nonplussed.

With a quick burst of air, the Avatar jumped onto the roof of the beach house and launched himself into the air.

The same sight greeted him on all sides of the island. A massive fleet of ships, surrounding the island, blocking all exits.

He jumped back into the room through the window.

"This is not good," he said softly.

"How bad?" demanded Suki.

"Bad," said Tyren and Aang at the same time.

"There are ships surrounding the island," said Aang. "There's no way for us to get off the island."

"There's still Appa," said Sokka hopefully.

Aang shook his head.

"Appa's getting up in years. All of us would be way to heavy for him. And I'm not sure he would be able to dodge all the missile fire the ships would sure catapult at us."

"Then we don't run," said Toph forcefully. "We fight!"

"Way too many," said Aang, shaking his head.

"Just do your little magic thing, and go Avatar state on them," said Sokka dismissively.

"Too risky," said Aang sadly. "Being surrounded means if I expose myself, someone may get a lucky shot in. And then everything would be ruined."

"Then let Tyren at them," piped in Ty Lee.

The room went silent.

"Could you even do that?" asked Zuko.

Tyren shook his head.

"I'm much stronger than I was, but I can't take on those many ships and men on at one time. Maybe if I took them one at a time as they made it closer to shore… But I can't just snap my fingers and 'poof' they're gone."

Everyone's face fell.

"But I agree with Toph," said Tyren. "They're going to make it to shore any second. We should fight."

The couples looked at each other.

"What about the kids?" asked Katara.

"We wouldn't be doing them any favors just giving in," said Tyren. "Keep them low and out of sight. We'll take care of this, and then get the hell away from here before more reinforcements show up."

Everyone exchanged glances with each other, soaking in these words.

"Alright," said Aang. "Keep low. Iroh, Xu, and Ty Lee stay and protect the kids. We're going to fight."

Everyone nodded and began to process out of the room.

"You'll never win," laughed the still captive general to Aang, Zuko, and Tyren's retreating figures. "We are too large in number. Too large in power. You will all fall!"

The trio turned back to the maniac separatist.

"Don't bet on it," snarled Zuko, and the three left, to prepare for the intense battle, that was to come.

_Feel free to R&R. I like reviews. _


	9. The Battle of Ember Island

_Those of you that have been looking for some action, you will not be disappointed this chapter. I thank you all for reading up to hear. Enjoy._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

**I own Tyren, Xu, and the kids**

**Chapter 9: The Battle of Ember Island**

**Everyone 15y 2d ASC**

**Ember Island**

The Gaang plus Tyren made their way to the beach, trying to strategize the battle plan for fighting an entire army of Fire Nation Separatists.

"The island isn't very big," said Zuko, hurrying along in the lead with Aang and Tyren. "The platoons in the front of the island will only arrive a few minutes before the ones from behind and the sides.

"Great," mumbled Sokka. "So we're going to be bashed from all sides."

"More or less," grimaced Zuko.

"What are you thinking Tyren?" asked Aang, studying the shadowbender's intense expression.

"I'm thinking…," said Tyren. "We have quite a dilemma ahead of us."

Everyone's faces seemed to droop.

"If you say that this is going to be tough then that must mean it's really, really bad," Suki said quietly. "Are we all going to make it?"

No one immediately answered. They all could not imagine if the unthinkable happened to someone…

"I'm worried Aang…" whispered Katara, placing a hand on her husbands shoulder. "What if we lose? I can't let anything happen to our children…"

Aang faced his wife and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I won't let anything happen," he whispered. "To any of us. We'll fight hard, and everyone will be fine."

"But the kids…," said Katara softly.

"Are safe," said Aang. "Don't worry Katara. I won't let anything happen."

"Ok," sighed Katara. "I trust you."

"You worried?" asked Mai, joining her husband.

"No," said Zuko, looking at her. "But I think it would be easier if I knew you were safe with the others."

"There is no way I'm staying out of this Zuko," said Mai forcefully. "I'm staying to help. Your wife isn't so old she's forgotten how to fight."

Zuko stared with admiration at his wife.

"I love you," he said.

"I know," she said. Their lips met.

"Suki, I don't like you being here," said Sokka softly.

"I think both know I'm not leaving," said Suki.

"Come on Suki, you heard how hopeless this sounds," Sokka said. "This is just a chance for you to get hurt."

"Same with you," countered Suki. "Now don't even bother trying to convincing me. I'm not going to leave when I know I could help in this battle."

Sokka sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But you better not get hurt."

Suki smiled and kissed her husband.

Silence fell over the group again, a tinge of uncertainty in the atmosphere.

"I said this would be difficult," said Tyren curtly, breaking the silence. "But not impossible. No one is going to die. I won't allow it."

Everyone nodded, their resolve hardened.

After all, they had a shadowbender and the Avatar, not to mention the Fire Lord and other highly skilled warriors.

"Here they come…," mumbled Sokka.

The first ship touched down and men piled out of the front.

"Stand your ground…" said Aang.

Everyone tensed up, ready to defend their lives and the well being of their friends and children to the end.

"Take them out!" yelled the Fire Lord.

An explosion of heat from the combined assault of the Avatar and Fire Lord caused the group of assailants to scatter.

Suki and Sokka charged. The assailants were non-benders so the duo's skill was able to overcome the already singed warriors.

With hard stomp, Toph shifted the sand around under the platoons feet, pushing them off balance and sending some to the ground. With another hard stop, some men were launched high up and out into the sea.

Katara sent her own wave of water out, using the sea to envelope any stragglers and take them away.

Tyren took care of the ship. With a hard squeezing motion the metal ship was bent like a toothpick.

Anther flick of the wrist and the ships large shadow sent the crumpled metal into the array of ships approaching Ember Island.

The water churned and some ships were knocked off course, causing men to shout in surprise and fear.

"I think they got the message," grinned Tyren.

"Here they come again!" warned Aang.

Another ship had landed, this one equipped with fire benders toting flaming swords.

This time Mai took out the first batch, dispatching of two soldiers immediately with well placed daggers.

The soldiers now launched their own attacks, sending lines of flame towards the group.

Toph blocked with a wall of rock and then used the shield as a battering ram to slam into the oncoming assailants.

The remaining firebenders fired more balls of fire at the group, but they were easily blocked by Zuko and Aang.

Then the men's shadows seemed to stand up behind them, their movements quick and deadly. A couple of quick flashes latter and the men lay unmoving on the sand.

With another flick of his wrist Tyren also sent this ship back out to see, careening into other ships.

Suddenly the sky itself seemed to be filled with a hail of black dots.

"What the…?" muttered Tyren.

"arrows!" yelled Zuko.

Aang jumped forward and with a gust of air, the arrows were halted in the middle of their descent.

Then an ominous black glow encompassed them, giving the look like the sky was filled with spotty black tongues of flame.

Tyren paused, keeping complete control of the arrows stuck in the air.

Three new ships made it to shore and quickly the men hurried out to continue the fight.

Tyren just grinned and with a flick of his wrist, the arrows careened down and into the men storming forward. A third of the group dropped like flies.

"Too easy," chided Tyren.

"Catapults!" yelled Sokka, landing a solid punch on a soldier. And sure enough giant flaming balls of rock were raining down onto the beach.

The combination of Tyren, Aang, and Toph began to try and deflect the rocks; they sent them back into the trees behind them, back at their senders, or simply blasted the rock into a thousand tiny fragments.

"What are they hoping to accomplish with this?" mumbled Toph, blasting another flaming rock away.

Her question was answered quickly

One rock was so off course from the beach, no one paid any heed to it flying off.

The renegade missile smashed into Zuko's beach house. The rock smashed apart the whole face of the house; the old wood immediately catching into intense flames.

"NO!" screamed Katara.

"OH SPIRITS!" yelled Suki, tears suddenly spilling down her face

"KIDS!" yelled Zuko, blasting away another soldier.

"Someone get-," began Mai, whirling around.

She turned in time to see the quick flick of a shadow.

Tyren was already gone.

**

* * *

**Kya and the others were all gathered in one room.

"So," she whispered to the surrounding faces, trying not to wake Suk or Ling who were curled up in the corner of the room. "Does anyone remember anything about this guy?"

"If we did we would've said by now," sighed Roku. "I just don't get why are parent's would work so hard to keep it a secret. I mean it's not like we haven't already seen something…"

There was a collective pause among the group.

"What is it we saw exactly…?" asked Tri quietly.

"Oh come on, we know what we saw," said Jie, his knees pulled up to his chin, deep in his own thoughts.

"Yeah and if it is what I think it was then I don't want to be near that guy," said Kya.

"He did save our lives," growled Tyrus.

"We didn't need help Tyrannosaurs," Roku fired back.

"Really? Guess what oh self righteous prince? We were getting our asses handed to us. So I for one don't think he can be all bad," said Tyrus angrily.

"Yeah and how would you know?" muttered Roku.

"How would you?" shouted Tyrus.

"Both of you shut up," hissed Kya. "Tyrus stop getting so worked up; Roku stop being a stuck up, all knowing ass!"

Roku went beat red; a comeback unable to pass his lips.

How was it this girl, out of all the ones he had met, seemed to always be able to tie his tongue up. And disrespect him so much…

"Do you hear that?" muttered Tri.

"What?" asked Jie.

**BOOM!**

The adjacent wall splintered in and a wall of flame enveloped the room almost instantaneously.

The heat stung everyone's eyes and Suk and Ling cried out in fear and surprise.

"What the hell was that!" screamed Roku, trying to direct some heat away from them.

"I don't know," yelled Kya. "But we need to get out of here! NOW!"

The ceiling suddenly creaked and with another groan caved in; flaming wood falling towards Kya.

"Move!" yelled Roku. He jumped and tackled Kya out of the way. The wood crashed into the ground.

"Get back!" yelled Tri, holding his arms in front of the kids.

Kya looked up at Roku, surprise etched on her face. Roku's face was very close to hers…

"Thanks," she said simply.

"No problem" breathed Roku. She was quite pretty…

"KIDS!" yelled out a gruff voice.

"Who…," muttered Tri.

There was a flash and suddenly Tyren was standing in the middle of the room.

"How did you…?" gasped Jie.

"Never mind," snapped Tyren. "Everyone gather around quick! We're getting out of here."

The children huddled close to Tyren, their faces drawn in fear; the fire making shadows dance around the room.

There was a quick movement and suddenly the kids found themselves enveloped in blackness. They all had the same unpleasant sensation of flying backwards. The darkness was never ending…

Then the world was thrown back into focus; trees and solid ground beneath their feet. The air smelt of burnt wood and sea spray.

The group stood in the middle of the woods.

"What…," gasped Tyrus. "What was that?"

"Are you all alright?" demanded Tyren.

"Yes," nodded Tri. "We're fine…"

"Good," said Tyren wearily. "Now that that's done…"

Tyren suddenly went very pale and he looked back up to the house.

"No wait…Xu and the others!"

He sprinted forward.

"Stay hidden!" he yelled over his shoulder.

And then he was gone; the blackness enveloping him.

Tyren felt the intense heat of the building flame the minute the shadows dissipated from around him.

They didn't like all the fire… They weren't as strong here.

_Work fast, _they whispered.

"XU!" Tyren yelled. "IROH! TY LEE!"

There was a groan from over in the corner.

Tyren rushed over and found Ty Lee crushed under Iroh. On top of Iroh however, was a burning piece of the ceiling.

"Spirits," muttered Tyren. He threw the board off of the two and did a quick check of the two.

Iroh was unconscious and singed, but plenty alive. Ty Lee seemed to wake up when the board came off.

"Tyren…," she gasped.

"Ty Lee," said Tyren hurriedly. "Where's Xu?"

Ty Lee pointed to a pile of flaming wood.

"He…he was over there…," she whimpered.

Tyren rushed over, wiping away the debris in search of his friend. He found him at the bottom of the pile.

Xu was out; flames dancing on his ripped clothing. He still breathed however.

"Come on old friend," said Tyren softly.

He carried Xu over to the other two, the shadows gathering around them like a protective hug.

A final groan came from the ceiling and it finally gave way, collapsing completely.

But they were no longer there.

Kya's eyes widened in surprise as the darkness in the middle of the trees seemed to pull back on it's own, revealing Tyren to have returned with Xu, Iroh, and Ty Lee.

The last three were very bruised, burned, and two were unconscious.

"Are they alright," cried Ling, moving to her parents sides.

"They're fine…," sighed Tyren.

"Lasting damage?" asked Tyrus, tight lipped.

"No, they'll be fine after some time," said Tyren. "Now I need to get back to the beach."

"We're coming with you," said Roku forcefully stepping forward.

"Nice try Fire Prince," said Tyren. "Stay. Your in charge. If anyone should come through here, protect everyone."

"But…" Roku began.

"Stay," said Tyren firmly.

The Fire Prince's face fell but he did not object.

"Don't worry," chuckled Tyren. "You'll be able to prove yourself one day."

And with that Tyren again disappeared.

Back on the beach things were in complete and utter chaos.

Men were running in all directions, barrages of arrows and giants flaming rocks were raining down randomly from all sides, and the dust and sand filled the air.

Tyren rejoined the battle with vengeance, taking out people left, right, and center. No one ever saw his attacks coming, and no one knew how to attack him. The shadowbender had long been forgotten.

"Men!" yelled a voice from the ranks of the separatists. "He's here! Fall back and let him take the lead!"

With surprising quickness the entire separatist force fell back, putting a wide gap between them and the Gaang.

"What are they doing?" muttered Zuko.

"I have no clue," said Sokka. "Who's here."

This was answered by the approaching figure in front of them.

He was a big man, broad shouldered and wide. His blood red cloak his body from sight; the cowl covered his face. He walked slowly in front of the Gaang, showing none of the fear or trepidation that his followers openly showed.

"One guy?" chuckled Sokka. "They have got to be joking."

The figure removed his cloak, and threw it behind him. He was shirtless; showing he was well muscled, his body covered in burns and scars. He sported a shaved head and cold eyes; his face was expressionless, betraying no fear or thought whatsoever.

"Well this should be fun," chortled Zuko.

The man took a deep breath and slowly, he took a ready stance across from the Gaang.

"Alright tough guy," said Zuko. The Fire Lord launched a powerful fireball at the figure, the heat radiating and the move quick.

The man didn't even flinch. He simply flicked his wrist, knocking the fireball into nothingness.

"Guess he's a little better than we thought," said Aang.

He stomped hard into the ground lifting a heavy stone slab from the ground. With a powerful thrust he sent the slab streaming towards the mysterious man.

This time the man kicked out himself; launching a powering blast of fire out.

The fire was a dark blue flame.

Aang's eyes widened in surprise as the blue flame easily disintegrated the rock and the excess flame shot towards the Gaang. Everyone managed to roll away, but the surprise was still there.

"He…he just shot out a blue flame," gasped Zuko.

"That's impossible," breathed Mai.

The assailant moved again, firing quick powerful bursts of blue flame all around forcing everyone to scatter.

"I've never seen a blue flame before," said Tyren, landing lightly on his feet after jumping away from another attack.

"I've only known one who could do it…," said Zuko.

"Well then were did this guy come from?" demanded Sokka.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," said Aang.

The mans assault eventually became too much as Toph's attempt to block a line of fire with a shield of rock failed. The rock crumbled into nothing and the fire burst though, burning Toph and sending her to the ground with a shriek.

"Toph!" yelled Tyren.

Katara attempted to assist her friend, but the distraction proved to be the wrong move for her.

Her block was off and a ball of flame sailed past her defense, striking her in the chest. She crumpled to the ground, silent.

"Katara!" screamed Aang.

He yelled in furry and sent his own blows towards the assailant.

The man's expression never changed as he knocked all the Avatar's blows aside and knocked Aang out of the air with his own line of fire.

With another quick burst from his feet the rest of the Gaang was forced to scatter again.

This was getting dangerous. Everyone was getting more and more tired, and the guy's mark just kept getting better.

Finally Tyren stepped forward and sent a shadow snapping out towards the man.

The figure fired a blue flame out, reducing the shadow to tatters.

The shadows shrieked in Tyren's head, stunned by the new blue flame.

_Strange…_ thought Tyren. _I've never seen anything that could do that before…_

Now the man was specifically circling Tyren, obviously seeing a advanced warrior with a strange new power.

Tyren struck out again, sending small shadows out like rocks at super speeds at the advanced firebender.

The man was unable to blast all the shadows away and was now forced to move quickly out of the way of the last few shots.

Tyren changed tactics and charged the assailant.

The man's eyes widened in surprise but he recovered quickly, firing blue balls of flame at Tyren. The shadowbender was forced to spin, duck, and jump out of the way.

More than once a shot got so close that Tyren felt the heat burning intensely inches from his body.

Finally Tyren was almost on top of the man and made his move.

A shadow wrapped around the man's foot, catching the man unawares and ruining his balance.

The firebender was truly a master however and recovered quickly. His high arcing kick missed Tyren's face by mere inches.

Tyren gather his shadows and struck the man hard in the gut, throwing him father back towards his men. There was a collective muttering from them, but he was back on his feet quickly.

The warrior took a deep breath and summoned the biggest wall of blue flame any one present had ever seen.

Tyren looked at it in surprise; the wall of blue fire crashing down on him with amazing speed.

The grinned in triumph as he assumed that his target had hit home. He was surprised however, to see something pushing back against his wall.

A torrent of shadow flame now rested in Tyren's hands and it enveloped the blue wall completely.

Tyren's face was void of any emotion, his eyes hard. Without warning he sailed forward and sent the wave of black flame towards the man.

The firebender attempted to block, but whatever the shadow flame was it just enveloped his own flame.

When the black flames cleared away there was only a charred figure left curled up on the beach, still smoldering in some shadowy smoke.

No one moved for a while, just stared at where there had once been a very good firebender.

Then…

"Tactical retreat!" yelled a general from the group.

The separatists all ran for the boats; scrambling to get on before the man who could control the shadows themselves decided to turn his fury to them.

Tyren let them go though.

He was tired, and really in no mood to do any more fighting.

There were wounded to take care of; his friends would need all the help they could get.

Tyren did, however, move to where the strange firebender had thrown his cloak. There was a strange metal glint coming from it, and Tyren moved to pick it up.

It was a god pendent. The marking on it was of a large dragon, larger than life, circling a radiant sun.

Tyren pocketed it and then turned to help clean up his friends after the first war they had all fought in fifteen years.

**Unknown**

The man stepped out of the shadows, again betraying no sign that he had done nothing more than just walk through the wall itself.

"I think it is time," he said softly.

"Already?" she said softly. "Why so quickly? I thought you more of a patient man."

"The time is now," said the man sharply. "And you would do well listening to me… My information is never wrong."

"No…," she said. "You and your group are beyond reliable…and most impressive."

She straitened the medallion she had hidden under her shirt. A magnificent dragon twisted around a blazing sun…

"I will leave," said the man. "Count to five. And you will be free."

With that she was alone again.

But it was alright… It was almost over…

_Five. _

The wall blew inwards, spraying metal debris and rock everywhere.

She jumped down nimbly, her joints seeming to scream with the joy of being free.

At the bottom of her fall waited four more men in similar blood red cloaks, sporting similar medallions.

"Hello Princess Azula," said one of them softly.

"Welcome to your time of…liberation."

_There you go. Another chapter down, and with an appropriate amount of action I think. And a twist, just for you people that love twists. R&R. _


	10. Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

**I own Tyren, Xu, and kids**

**Chapter 10: Return**

**Everyone 15y 3d ASC**

**Ember Island**

Everyone sat on the beach of Ember Island; the families packed close together, healing their wounds and thanking the spirits that none of them had been seriously hurt.

Aang, Katara, Gyatso, and Kya were all sitting snuggled up against Appa; Gyatso drifting off to sleep and Kya looking as if she would soon follow.

"What do you think is going to happen from here?" Katara asked Aang, stroking her sons light brown hair. "What are we going to do next?"

Aang sighed and closed his eyes, letting his head rest back against Appa.

"I don't know… Zuko was talking earlier about finding the rest of these guys. He wants to find every one of them and end this."

"I thought we were supposed to be done with this," Katara said sadly, looking at her now two sleeping children. "We went through all we went through fifteen years ago so they wouldn't have to deal with this."

"I know," Aang said, looking at his daughters head drooped on his shoulder. "But I guess we aren't quite done yet."

"Will you go with Zuko?" Katara asked pointedly.

"I think I'll have to," Aang said. "I can't let him just go fight this by himself. Besides, it's like you said, we all are going through this so they don't have to live in fear any more."

Katara looked out to the sea sadly.

"I know…I just want to be able to have days where we wake up and there's nothing to worry about. No wars, no duties, no responsibility; just us as a family."

Aang kissed her softly.

"Don't worry Katara. We will earn those days."

Across from the Avatar's family sat the Royal family.

Zuko and Mai sat in the sand, holding each other tightly and threatening to fall asleep. In front of them were Iroh and Tyrus playing a game of Pai Sho as they usually did when they had free time. Roku sat cross-legged by them, his eyes flashing from the game, to Tyren, who was meditating off to the side, to Kya.

"Don't think I don't know what you've been thinking," muttered Mai, eyes still closed and resting.

"What?" murmured Zuko.

"You're going to go off and chase all those separatists down aren't you?"

"Well it is my job as Fire Lord…," began Zuko lamely.

"Don't give me that bull, your upset that they got to us," Mai cut across him.

"Yes," Zuko didn't even try to argue. "And I plan to make sure that them, nor anyone else can ever get to us again."

"It wasn't your fault you know," Mai said. "No one was hurt; there was no lasting damage. So why do you have to go on some glorified revenge mission on some separatists?"

Zuko thought for a second, trying to decide how to explain this to his wife.

"I don't like how that guy could bend blue fire," he finally said. "That worries me; the fact that there could be more like him has crossed my mind. That's another reason I want to catch them all so bad. I need to be able to figure out if there's more like him."

Mai ran her fingers up and down Zuko's chest, thinking herself.

"Alright… But you better be careful."

"Why do you keep doing that?" asked Tyrus.

"What?" asked Roku.

"Why do you keep looking at the Avatar's daughter like that?"

"W-What are you talking about?" demanded Roku, going red in the face.

"You like her?" asked Tyrus, looking up from his Pai Sho game. "Come on, Uncle's making tea and I'm the only one here. Do you like her?"

Roku's face was a very bright red now.

"Shut up Tyrannosaurus and play your stupid game," he hissed.

Tyrus shrugged, his stupid nickname not able to bring down the jubilation he felt inside for finally figuring out something over his older brother.

"I thought you did. You know you might not want to make it so obvious. Staring at her is kind of weird… Or maybe you should just grow a pair and talk to her…" A grin flashed across Tyrus' face.

"You little…"

"Who's turn is it?" asked Iroh, sitting down with his tea.

"How's it feeling Toph?" asked Suki, helping the earthbender with her bandages.

The burns on Toph's arm had been healed by Katara as best as she could, but the wound still smarted, leaving Suki to help her patch up.

"Like you're sticking needles in my arm," moaned Toph. "Ouch! Watch it blubber brain!"

"Sorry!" snapped Sokka. "You keep fidgeting! How am I supposed to not hit your arm when you don't stop moving?"

Sokka got a sharp rap on the head for that.

Suki finished her patch work and checked on her children who were splashing around where the ocean met the beach.

"See Sokka this is why we came here," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "This is how it should be."

"Yeah," said Sokka, feeling slightly sentimental at the moment. "This is how things should be."

Tyren was in his own world.

The sounds of the trees rustling and the kids playing in the water had slowly faded away awhile ago.

Now he sat alone, thoughts racing through his head; some which were not his.

_This is a new evil… Quite unlike anything you've dealt with yet…_

Tyren knew the voice belonged to his master. Tyren did not want to visit the Shadow World, but his master still kept in contact with him.

_I know _thought Tyren. _Everything seems suddenly…off. _

_You sense it too? _asked Niy.

_Just like something in the back of my head…_thought Tyren. _Like…I don't know…like something's just beyond my notice… Something important._

_Listen to your feelings shadowbender _said Niy's voice. _While you may not now be aware of what is coming…I fear it will not be long before it is revealed. And then it will be another test for you._

_Awesome…more tests _

_Now go…_Niy's voice faded into the blackness in Tyren's mind. _Your friend wishes to speak…_

"Alright everyone listen up," called Zuko.

Tyren opened his eyes and joined the group in gathering close to the Fire Lord.

"I believe it's time we move," said Zuko. "We've all discussed this…and I have decided that I and a platoon of soldiers are going to go out and try and round up some of those escaped separatists."

There was a collective sharing of glances among the group.

"I am not asking you to join me, but if any of you wish to…you are welcome," said the Fire Lord.

Everyone paused, thinking over the proposal.

"I will join you," said the Avatar, finally stepping forward. "These men need to be brought down. It's time to finally end what's been brewing for all these years…"

Zuko nodded at his friend.

"I am with you My Lord," Xu said firmly, saluting.

"Thank you my friend."

"I'm always in for some butt kicking," Toph said, punching her fist into her palm. I'm in."

"Me too," said Sokka.

"I also will join you nephew," said Iroh. "I am not so old to be of no use."

"Very good uncle," said Zuko.

"We want to come, too," said Roku heatedly, stepping forward,

"We discussed this Roku," said Mai. "Me, Katara, Suki, and Ty Lee agreed to stay behind with you kids. You're not going anywhere."

Roku's mouth opened in protest, as did the other children's but a raised hand from Zuko stopped them all.

"And you Tyren?" asked Zuko.

Tyren looked carefully at everyone, pondering.

"I really have no more leads when it comes to my past," he said finally. "It would be an honor to fight with you guys again."

"Good," smiled Zuko.

"Then its decided," said Aang. "We will return to the Fire Nation Palace where everyone will wait while the rest of us see what we can find."

"Everyone can take our ship," said Zuko, pointing to a dot coming up from the sea.

Everyone nodded and cheered as the Gaang took off to the Fire Nation.

* * *

That night, Toph stood out on the deck, leaning against the railing and feeling the sea spray in her face.

This was, without a doubt, the most confusing and painful thing she had ever done in her life.

Why did he have to show back up? She had been just fine before! But now…

_You never were very good with your feelings, _pointed out an annoying voice in the back of her head.

_Shut it, _she snapped back.

_You know maybe if you allowed yourself to feel more than the rocks that you bend, you would stop being so bitter and sad, _continued the voice.

_I said, SHUT IT! _

"Beautiful night out isn't it?" came a voice from behind her.

Toph whirled around, caught off guard. She hadn't heard anyone coming up behind her… And her feet told her that no one was there…

That's when she realized who it was.

"Oh," she said flatly. "It's you."

"Don't get so excited," said Tyren.

"Don't worry I'm not," said Toph.

Tyren winced and was glad Toph couldn't see him.

"Is this what it's going to be like all the time?" he asked, hoping that Toph would mellow out.

"Probably," she said heatedly.

Tyren sighed.

"Look I can't apologize to you enough…"

"I know you cant," said Toph darkly. "So don't' even bother. Just go back to bed Tyren. I'm not in the mood for talking."

"If you would just please…"

"Please WHAT?" yelled Toph, her eyes narrowing. "Forgive you? HA that's a good one! You left us all…you left me!"

Again Tyren winced.

"Left me and didn't ever bother to even come back and check up on me! Just left!"

Her voice was growing shrill.

"And for some self sustaining, jack ass move, you thought we wouldn't want to know you just because you couldn't find anything about your past? You know you are an idiot right? A complete JACKASS!"

Tyren looked down at his feet.

"And then you come crawling back and spit out your have cocked thoughts and your dumbass assumptions. Everyone else may be all happy your back, but you BROKE MY HEART!"

Tyren whished she would've just smashed him in the face. He had never wanted to disappear so badly before. Then again he could disappear if he wanted…

"So just go Tyren. Don't even bother." And with that Toph stomped back to her room, tears falling down her face.

* * *

When everyone arrived in the Fire Nation spirits were high.

The kids were all fascinated by the Fire Nation and their large buildings and fancy machinery.

Roku and Tyrus really didn't see what was so interesting about their home but everyone else loved it…

They were especially enthralled by the palace.

"ITS HUGE!" yelled Suk in astonishment. "It's so cool!"

"Wow," mouthed Jie.

"That's your house?" asked Kya, incredulous.

"One of them…," muttered Roku.

Kya gave him a look that made him go very red.

"Everyone feel free to get settled in your rooms. The servants will show you where they're at."

The children ran ahead, shrieking in delight at getting to stay in a giant palace.

"Show them around will you Mai?" Zuko murmured to his wife. "I need to check on a few things."

"Ok," she said, and walked ahead with the others.

The Fire Lord made his way to his study, the footsteps echoing in the empty corridors. His mind was racing with battle plans and ideas; prospecting the end of this separatist movement was eminent.

Zuko made his way behind his giant desk and sat down, shuffling aside papers and signing things here and there.

When he looked up again a guard was standing there, not wanting to disturb the Fire Lord.

"Can I help you?" Zuko asked.

The guard didn't respond.

"Soldier," barked Zuko. "What do you need?"

The guard dropped to the floor, a large burn mark on his back.

"What the…," gasped Zuko.

"Hello Zuko," came a high cold voice from the shadows.

Zuko's face paled and his voice caught in his throat.

_It couldn't be!_

"Well, aren't you going to welcome me home?" smirked Azula.

_I'm just firing out these chapters now. Hey if you read, please find time to review. Ideas, thoughts, even just saying you liked the chapter is nice. Thanks to all who do review. _


	11. Warning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

**I own Tyren, Xu, and the kids. **

**Chapter 11: Warning**

**Zuko and Azula 15y 4d ASC**

**Fire Nation Palace **

"How…," gasped Zuko. "How did you get in here? How did you get out!"

Zuko's voice seemed so small and weak to himself. Everything seemed to be moving at hyper speeds; the air was being sucked out of his lungs.

This shouldn't be happening…. This couldn't be happening!

"Well I do believe this is what this thing," Azula toed the dead guard with her boot, "was coming up to warn you about. Such as shame though," she pouted to herself. "You can never really get good help these days… Looks like I'll have to explain it to you myself."

Zuko, still in shock, stood up slowly from his chair.

He couldn't get over just how…well how _normal _she looked. None of the insanity was showing on her face or body.

She was well cleaned, none of the dirt or grime of prison showing. Her hair was neat, pony tailed back as it had been when she was still fourteen years old. And her eyes…

Her eyes held no trace of insanity or impulsiveness as they had when Zuko had fought her fifteen years ago…

No…they were the old Azula's eyes; cold, calculating, and hardened.

"So is that why you dropped by?" demanded Zuko, his anger rising. "Were you hoping to dazzle me with your daring escape story? Perhaps hoping I would just step down from the throne?"

"Of course not Zu-Zu," said Azula, looking at her polished and trimmed fingernails. "It wouldn't be half as much fun if you just stepped down."

"So you want a fight then," growled Zuko. "You've got one."

"I'm very glad to see that your temper has not dissipated over the past fifteen years brother," said Azula sadistically, grinning at Zuko's growing frustration. "But you see there is a little problem…"

"What's that? You still out of your mind?" Zuko growled.

Azula clapped mockingly.

"Yes, lets all try to make fun of Azula," she said. "It doesn't matter any more Zu-Zu. My goal has been reshaped. I now know what I'm working for."

A wicked smile crossed her lips.

"And it is exactly what I needed for some…new life."

"Well I guess this time I'll just have to kill you," Zuko spat, the torches in the room flaring up.

"Not yet you twit," yawned Azula. "If I wanted to kill you and take your throne you would already be dead. No I've got something better I have to do…"

"Really?" Zuko said disbelievingly.

"Yes…," she hissed. "I need to humiliate you and the Avatar first! Just as you all humiliated me. You will all suffer slowly for everything you did to me."

There was a pause as the range seemed to circulate between the siblings.

"How did you escape?" Zuko asked again.

"A savior from the spirits," grinned Azula. "It really was quite unexpected. I never got any company in that hell hole you put me in."

Her mask of control and uncaring slipped again.

"But then he showed up… And I was reborn," she said excitedly. "Oh, it was unlike anything. He gave me all my power back and he said he could give me more… so much more."

Her cold eyes locked on to Zuko's.

"And so he will. We have a plan to make the most powerful army to ever have walked the earth," she breathed in deeply, savoring all her sadistic plans for the future.

"And you get to be apart of it Zu-Zu… You and everybody else…"

Slowly the door opened behind Azula.

"Zuko, we-," Mai began, walking through the threshold.

She stopped, Azula's fingertips inches from her nose.

Mai's face lit up in shock, her mouth opening and closing without a sound.

"Well look who it is," purred Azula. "My great friend. Such an honor after all these years."

"Azula…" she gasped.

"Yes dear, now close your mouth, you'll catch flies. Why not join us? You are apart of this too."

"Zuko what is going on?" she demanded clutching her husbands arm tightly.

"Someone orchestrated her escape," hissed Zuko. "Now…Now I don't know what!"

"Mai and Zuko…. You went and got married," Azula smiled evilly. "And I didn't even get a notice. Such a shame really. I so would've wanted to be there."

"Shut up, you-," began Zuko.

"Quiet brother," snapped Azula. "It's been fifteen long years, you really shouldn't be calling me names."

"Fifteen years isn't long enough," snarled Zuko.

"Awe, your going to hurt my feelings," pouted Azula.

"What do you want Azula?" snapped Mai.

"Strait to the point aren't we?" said Azula. "You two really were made for each other. Your both no fun."

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of fun crushing you and carting you back off to prison," growled Zuko.

"No brother,'' fired out Azula. "I will never be returning to that metal coffin. I enjoy my freedom too much. And I will not hesitate to kill you all to keep it."

Zuko and Azula locked eyes, the rage and hate bubbling in the air between them.

"Agni Kai," said Zuko quietly. "Right now. Come on Azula, were going to finish this once and for all."

"Mmm…," Azula tapped her chin, contemplating the offer. "Let me think about it… NO!"

Zuko pounded his fist on his desk.

"Damnit Azula-"

"It's not time yet brother," teased Azula. "But don't worry… We will kill each other eventually."

"Why did you come here if you didn't want to fight?" asked Mai coolly.

"I came to talk to my family," Azula grinned. "After all it has been fifteen years. And I never got to fully welcome you to the family Mai."

There was a flash and Mai was holding her bleeding arm; a sharp knife sticking out.

"Mai!" Zuko cried, holding his wife.

"Welcome to the family," cooed Azula.

"I'm going to kill you," growled Zuko, the hate radiating off of him.

"Not yet," said Azula. "I haven't gotten to talk to my nephews quite yet."

Mai and Zuko exchanged frightened glance.

"Yes, I know about your runts," hissed Azula. "My savior informed about all the happenings I had missed while vacationing. I was quite surprised; you two didn't waste any time in getting started did you?"

"You will not go anywhere near them!" roared Zuko, the flames on the walls erupting up again.

"Well I don't have to seek them out," Azula said nastily. "They're going to come right to me."

"Oh no…," whispered a horrified Mai.

* * *

Tyren sat in an overstuffed armchair, struggling to find a position that didn't have him sinking into the chair.

It was proving to be a struggle the chair was winning.

"Have you ever sat in a chair before?" came a voice from the doorway of the sitting room.

Tyren glanced over to find Tyrus leaning against the door frame, face struggling not to laugh at Tyren's failed attempts to sit in the chair.

He failed, as his face broke out into a large grin.

"I have very few opportunities to…indulge myself," said Tyren hastily, now trying to get up from the chair that was trying to eat him.

"I guessed as much," said Tyrus a matter-of-factly.

The two studied each other for a few seconds.

"I know you from somewhere…" Tyrus broke the silence.

It wasn't a question.

"Er…" Tyren looked uncomfortably around the room. "Well I have been your parent's friend for a long time. And I knew you when you were a baby…"

"There's more to it though," said Tyrus.

Again, it was not a question.

Tyren's eyes narrowed and he looked Tyrus up and down again.

"Your very sharp," he finally answered.

"What does everybody know but doesn't want to tell me?" asked Tyrus.

Tyren looked uncomfortably around. This was not were he wanted the conversation to be going.

But then again…he had guessed it was going to happen eventually anyway.

"I don't think I should say," Tyren said finally.

"Why?" asked Tyrus.

"Because it's not my place," answered the shadowbender honestly.

"Then who's is it?" Tyrus demanded.

Tyren's opened his mouth to answer, and then closed it again.

"You have been spending way too much time with your Uncle Iroh," Tyren muttered.

"I hope to be as great a man as he is someday," said Tyrus, straightening up.

"It's a good goal to keep," said Tyren. "He is a great man. And one hell of a Pai Sho player…"

"Do you play?" asked Tyrus.

"Somewhat. It's been years."

"Well sit down," said the Fire Prince, motioning to the board huddled in the corner. "I'll help you remember all the rules."

Tyren found his godson to be a quite interesting person.

Not only was the boy an exceptional Pai Sho player; he was managing to make Tyren think about his moves quite a bit, but he was outspoken and well thought out young man.

He spoke of his father's work like he was the one doing it as well. He had an opinion for the state of everything in the world. He had his facts right and was quite good at convincing.

"How does one so young know all of this dignitary crap?" asked Tyren, placing a piece on the board.

"It's kind of in the job requirements," said Tyrus, contemplating his next move.

"Never knew being a kid meant you had to know how to run a nation," muttered Tyren.

"Maybe not other children," said Tyrus, placing his own piece. "But when your Fire Nation Royalty there is a lot to take in."

"Seems like a shame…," said Tyren. "To waste a childhood."

Tyrus did not contradict him.

"What about your childhood?" Tyrus asked.

Tyren paused, his piece inches above the board.

Tyrus looked up nervously, sensing that he had stumbled onto a sensitive subject.

"I'm sorry-," mumbled Tyrus.

"Don't be," said Tyren, cutting across him. "It's a perfectly innocent question."

There was a pause, Tyren looking into space and Tyrus glancing from the Pai Sho board to Tyren.

"I don't remember mine," Tyren finally said.

Tyrus looked at him in wonder.

"What?"

"I can't remember my past," said Tyren, shrugging and placing his move. "My first memories are of walking out of a cave fifteen years ago, drop dead tired and with a splitting headache."

"Wow…" breathed Tyrus.

Tyren narrowed his eyes, lost in his own thoughts.

He felt a dull thud in the back of his head. Why was he getting a headache now…?

"Sir?" interrupted a voice.

A servant stood formally at the doorway.

"Sir, your father wishes to speak with you," the servant said.

"Alright, thank you," Tyrus said, standing up. "Good-bye Tyren. I'll see you around."

"Take care now," said Tyren, still trying to fight off his headache.

With another nod Tyrus left the room, leaving Tyren alone to try and think about his forgotten past and discern the jumble of voices whispering in his head.

* * *

As Tyrus made his way down the hallway he ran into his brother.

"Where are you going?" asked Roku.

"Dad wanted to see me," said Tyrus.

"Really? Same here."

The brothers looked at each other warily.

"What did you do?" they asked at the same time.

They halted now, both of them staring at the large wooden door to their fathers study with some trepidation.

"Oh well…" grunted Roku. "Lets go."

He pushed open the door slowly.

Both boys stopped when they saw that not only was their father in there, but their mother and another lady.

"Well hello boys," cooed Azula softly.

"Hello," both boys said automatically.

"Come in," she motioned with her hands.

"Boys don't!" yelled Zuko.

Too late. Azula slammed the heavy wooden doors behind them.

"Join your parents why don't you," said Azula nastily.

"Mom!" exclaimed Tyrus, catching sight of her bleeding arm.

"I'm alright," Mai assured him.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Roku, fists shaking and eyes narrowing on Azula.

"Surely your parents have told you about your favorite Auntie Azula?" she cackled.

Roku's face hardened.

"So you're the crazy one of the family," he sneered.

"You have most assuredly picked up your sense of humor from your father," said Azula, looking around, bored.

"What do you want?" muttered Tyrus, white faced and tight lipped, his golden eyes blazing.

"Spirits you all are related," groaned Azula. "Fine I came here…,"

An evil grin flashed across her face.

"To warn you."

* * *

Tyren looked up from his meditation.

"What?" he rasped sharply, not meaning to speak out loud.

Shadows whispered incoherently back. They were…worried?

_What the hell…?_

Tyren stood up and looked down the hallway.

Everything seemed quiet..

_Something….wrong? _

Tyren was thoroughly confused. He made his way down the hallway, looking for anything that might be out of place; shadows whispering unrecognizable words in a jumble of a thousand voices.

When he got to the stairs he spun around on the spot, expecting someone to be behind him.

_What is it? _Tyren thought, annoyed.

_Trouble…_they whispered back.

Tyren felt another flash in his head. Zuko…?

"Shit."

* * *

"This is your warning Zu-Zu," said Azula coolly. "Your days are numbered. When me and my armies march, there will be no resistance. Just be prepared Zu-Zu. And have Mai and the brats ready too."

"You won't get that far." growled Zuko.

"Really? Who's going to stop me?" she demanded. "You? The Avatar? Neither of you know what your up against. So if I were you…I'd run."

With that Azula bounded to the windowsill, pausing to turn back and yell back one final shot.

"And Roku and Tyrus; think about this. If you would like to live with ultimate power…consider joining me. I'll always be in reach…just look for me."

She grinned wickedly.

Zuko roared with rage and finally sent out a large stream of flame.

The attack was dissipated with Azula's own stronger blue flame. The whole office was now filled with patches of embers of different colors.

**Bang!**

The front doors burst open and Tyren stepped into the room quickly, looking for the trouble.

"She's escaping!" roared Zuko running to the window.

Tyren didn't ask who was escaping, but followed right behind the Fire Lord.

He and Tyren made it there at the same time and stopped in their tracks.

An army made up of red cloaked figures were making their way to the front gate.

The Royal Palace was under siege.


	12. Siege

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

I own Tyren, Xu, and the kids.

Chapter 12: Siege

**Everyone 15y 5d ASC**

**Fire Nation Palace**

"Aang!" roared the shadowbender, bursting open doors left and right.

"Aang!"

"Tyren!" yelled Suki, sticking her head out of her door which Tyren had just, quite rudely, smashed open. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Suki, get your kids and meet us downstairs NOW!" shouted Tyren over his shoulder.

"What?" demanded Suki.

"We are under attack!" roared Tyren.

Suki's face paled and she turned back to her room.

"Sokka get the kids right now. We need to get downstairs."

Tyren finally found the Avatar sitting on his bed with Katara.

"Aang, you need to get everybody downstairs right now," growled Tyren. "The palace is under attack."

"By who?" demanded Aang, standing up.

"Apparently Zuko's sister," said Tyren.

Aang and Katara exchanged glances of fear and surprise.

"Azula escaped?" asked Katara in a small voice.

"I guess so," said Tyren hurriedly. "Now come on. They have more warriors like that firebender from the beach. We need to move!"

Katara and Aang seemed to jump start and moved quickly to follow Tyren's orders.

"Gyatso! Kya! Come here we need to go now!" Katara shouted.

"Why mommy?" asked Gyatso, coming out of his room looking confused.

"We have a problem baby," said Katara, trying to smile reassuringly at her son.

"What kind of problem?" asked Kya.

"Were under attack. Now," snapped Tyren and then he was gone, yelling for Xu.

"Under attack?" demanded Kya.

"Come on guys we need to get downstairs," said the Avatar, leading his family.

In the War Room, everything was in chaos.

Generals were trying to run their men to certain posts, but the attacks were too strong from all sides so men were needed everywhere.

Randomly the entire place would shake from the force of an explosion from outside.

"Mommy, I'm scared," sobbed Suk, burying her face in her mother's skirt.

"It's ok baby," whispered Suki, hugging her daughter.

"We need to get the children out of here," said Katara quickly.

"There's no way to do that," growled Zuko, glancing at the battle going on outside through a window.

"How's it looking?" asked Sokka timidly.

"We're getting it handed to us!" roared Zuko. "How do they have so many experienced firebenders?"

"Let me see this…," said Aang. He, Sokka, and the shadowbender joined Zuko by the window.

Sure enough, everyone in the blood red cloaks was shooting out a different shade of green, blood red, or light blue fire.

The palace guards were fairing horribly.

"I've never seen anything like this," Aang said, disbelief etched in his face. "Is this kind of firebending supposed to exist?"

"Not that I know of," growled Zuko.

"What do we do then?" demanded Suki.

"Fight," muttered Tyren. "Put the kids in a safe place and fight back. Otherwise every single on of us here is doomed. "

There was a pause from everyone around the table.

"Guards," barked Zuko, halting four men trying to run to the fight. "Stay here and guard these children with your lives. Should anything happen to them…"

"Yes sir," said the guards crisply.

"Don't go mommy," whined Suk.

"Don't worry child," said Iroh, taking Suk. "I will stay with you to make sure your safe."

"Thank you uncle," said Zuko.

"Go nephew," said Iroh gravelly. "And make sure you do not fail here. It would be such a shame to lose fifteen years of work in one fight."

Zuko nodded and looked at the others.

"Come on then."

"Wait dad," said Roku, stepping forward. "Let me come with you."

"Son, I need you to look out for the others," said Zuko.

"But dad…," said the Fire Prince. "I can help."

"I know you can," said Zuko, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "That's why I need you hear. Your in charge."

With that, the adults ran out to join the fight.

"He thinks you can lead us?" asked Kya incredulously.

"Shut up," growled Roku.

* * *

Outside, the battle was fierce frenzy.

Flames danced everywhere; the attackers didn't seem to care if they destroyed the surrounding buildings or the soldiers attempting to halt them.

The Avatar and company joined the fight with a vengeance; they each picked a platoon of soldiers to work with, trying to push back the assailants.

Aang worked quickly, using his mastery of all four elements to its highest advantage.

A gust of wind to knock a pair of cloaked figures off balance; a large rock to knock them out.

This was followed by a tornado that he set on fire to cause maximum damage to a whole group of men.

The red cloaked army was not going to go down quietly, however.

They attacked the Avatar with their full force, combining their fire of blue and green.

More than once, Aang was forced to abandon an offensive standpoint and dodge around the dancing green and blue flame.

Off to the side, Katara was working furiously to keep the attackers at bay.

The intense heat from the multicolored flames continued to evaporate her water and she found it harder and harder pull it from the surrounding atmosphere.

Zuko and Mai fought together, using each others skills to their full advantage.

Mai used her deadly accuracy to take out more than a few skilled firebenders.

However, these men were no fools and knew a non-bender when they saw one.

Zuko was suddenly very distracted with protecting his wife as well as himself.

The Fire Lord was not a push over though, and he himself was able to blast a pair of cloaked figure away.

Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, and Xu were all fighting as a group.

Seeing as none of them are benders, the four spent a lot of the battle barely dodging being fried.

However, they did mange to dispatch of two men with a deadly combination of Ty Lee's chi blocking, and the other three's skills with weaponry.

Off to the side, Toph had gotten a hold of some metal, and was now smashing around the battle field, bowling soldiers over in a metal suit.

The sustaining intense heat made the metal mad the suit extremely hot though, and eventually she reverted back to earthbending, throwing the suit parts at cloaked men at high speeds.

Tyren was forced to use his full abilities as a shadowbender.

The new green and blue fire had a profound effect on his shadows, and more than once he was forced to physically dodge a powerful blow.

However, the shadowbender was still highly skilled and eventually his kill count began to add up.

Tyren teleported around the battle field, catching soldiers unawares from behind. He smashed them into walls and crushed them under giant tendrils.

The onslaught was like anything ever seen.

* * *

Inside the palace the children sat around on tether hooks, listening to the yell of soldiers and the explosions of fire.

Roku was pacing back and forth, a frown on his face grumbling about being left inside again every few seconds.

"Will you stop that?" snapped Kya finally.

"Stop what?" demanded Roku.

"Your pacing and your grumbling," said Kya. "It's driving us all nuts!"

"I shouldn't be in here…,'' growled Roku. "I should be out there with my father helping him fight off these idiots…"

There was another explosion from outside.

"Sounds to me like these idiots would beat your royal ass," commented Kya.

"Shut up you little…," growled Roku.

"Little _what?" _demanded Kya.

"Uh oh…," muttered Gyatso.

"You think they're ever going to get along?" asked Tyrus out of the corner of his mouth while Roku and Kya continued bickering

"Oh please, its obvious they like each other," Ling said dismissively.

"WHAT?" snapped Roku and Kya, catching what Ling had said.

"Nothing…," Ling said in a small voice.

"No one likes some prince that thinks he's hot stuff strutting around and pouting when he doesn't get his way," Kya said heatedly.

"And no one needs some stuck up, snotty Water Tribe girl thinking she's better than everyone else," fired back Roku.

"Ohhhh….," groaned Jie.

"They like each other don't they?" whispered Suk in Iroh's ear.

Uncle Iroh opted not to answer, instead trying to hold in his own laughter. Roku reminded him too much of Zuko.

The window across from the children blew open, causing Suk and Ling to screech in fear.

Three red cloaked figures jumped through the shattered glass, moving with extreme precision.

The guards tried to fend them off, but they were no match more the experienced benders.

"Stay back kids," said Iroh gruffly, standing to defend his family and the family of his friends.

"No way uncle," said Roku and he launched an attack quickly.

"Damnit Roku…," growled Tyrus and he stood to assist his brother.

The brothers teamed up on one attacker, but that attacker almost proved to be too much.

His green flame was something Tyrus and Roku had never seen before. It swatted away their fire like it was nothing.

"What the hell is this?" demanded Tyrus furiously as his attack was again reduced to nothing.

Roku didn't respond, instead concentrating fully on his target.

He launched an impressive assault, his hands and feet moving with precision.

The robed figure however moved just as fast and Roku found all of his blasts blocked.

"Tyrus hit him!" yelled Roku.

Tyrus reacted instinctively. He swept the distracted attackers legs.

The robed figure hit the ground with a thud and after a combined hit from Roku and Tyrus, moved no more.

Close by, Tri and Kya were doing their best against their adversary and attempting to keep the kids away from the fight.

"Jie stay back!" yelled Tri, barely pulling her head back from a blast of blue fire.

"I wanna help!" said Jie defiantly.

Tri responded by kicking her brother behind some cover, just as a blue flame struck the spot he had been seconds earlier.

"Stay there!"

"Gyatso no!" cried Kya, grabbing water from every source possible in the room.

"I'm a bender too!" said Gyatso, shoving some air the robed man's way.

The assailant simply took the attack head on and continued firing away.

Kya sent a wave at the man, the water solidifying into ice as it closed the gap.

The figure simply melted it away with a quick burst of flame.

Now seeing Kya with no water to bend and therefore, unprotected, the assaulter sent a powerful wave of fire at the girl.

Kya found her self frozen, the flames bearing down on her…

"MOVE!" yelled Roku, shoving her aside.

The Fire Prince paid for his caring however, the blast of flame struck him solidly in the chest. He skidded across the floor and then moved no more.

"Roku!" yelled Kya in dismay.

"NO!" screamed Tyrus furiously.

He launched a volley of fire at the man but it was Iroh's attack that hit home.

The robed figure was launched back out the open window, flames consuming his cloak.

Iroh moved in quickly to check on his downed family member.

* * *

As the battle raged on and Tyren found himself surrounded, he lashed out with multiple tentacles, making him look like a mutated octopus.

Finally, however, the red robed figures began to learn.

Tyren became distracted from a powerful blow sent by a trio of figures. He managed to swat it away, but the distraction gave another man enough time to get a strike of green fire through Tyren's defenses.

Tyren felt himself fly back, the flame searing against his skin and knocking the wind out of him.

Somehow still thinking rationally, Tyren disappeared in mid-air as more missiles of fire were launched at him.

When he reappeared close to the robed figures, he caught them off guard.

A flash of shadow, and the three guards flew from sight.

Tyren looked down in some surprise at the spot where the fireball had landed. His cloths were slightly seared now and his skin was red and blistering.

Elsewhere the tide began to turn.

Katara, unable to pull enough water out to defend herself anymore, was struck back by a volley of flames.

She cried out in pain and desperation, drawing the attention of the Avatar.

"Katara!" Aang yelled out.

The arrows running up his body glowed white, and suddenly a ring of fire flew out from the Avatar's body.

The ring cleared out a large number of guards and gave Aang enough room to run up to his wife.

"Are you alright?" asked Aang, holding her.

"Fine," grunted Katara through gritted teeth.

Meanwhile, Zuko and Mai were being overrun.

The Fire Lord was off with one block, missed one shot of blue flame, and felt the a searing pain in his right knee.

One of the cloaked figures had managed to hit right were he had no armor to protect him.

The distraction proved enough, and with a few more quick shots of flame the Fire Lord was knocked of his feet.

Mai, now unprotected, was able to dodge around a few more attacks and take out a few more assailants. However, the benders eventually struck her from behind, knocking her to the ground.

Mai looked up, gritting her teeth against the pain and saw a figure about to drop his flaming foot right on her.

She waited for the blow to come, but it never did. Mai glanced up to see Xu and Ty Lee punch out the man who had about to do her in.

Sokka and Suki were nearby, still cutting and slashing away.

Toph, found herself under relentless attack.

Her skill with earthbending kept her in the fight, but she was growing more and more frustrated the more her attacks failed to hit and she was forced to defend herself.

After wiping away a pair attackers with a large boulder, Toph sunk into the ground, tunneling behind another robed figure.

Toph flew out of the ground, ready to catch the man unawares.

She was not expecting, then, the foot that caught her in the gut. Toph felt the air leave her lungs, knocking all other thoughts from her mind except: _breathe. _

The man she had attempted to sneak attack was quick, and with no show of surprise that the earthbender was suddenly there, backhanded her a few feet back.

Toph skid on the ground, feeling her face smarting where the attacker had made contact.

The duo then jumped up, the fire building under their feet as they tried to roast the blind earthbender.

They were intercepted in the air.

One pair of shadows grabbed the men roughly by the neck; another pair knocked them in the faces hard enough to send them to the ground in a heap, where they did not stir.

Toph got up, eyeballing the shadowbender warily.

Tyren looked back, unsure of Toph's next move.

Toph opened her mouth, perhaps to say thank you or apologize, but thought better of it.

She just grimaced at Tyren and turned back to the fight.

Tyren looked after her, his face unreadable. Then he turned and took out his frustration by punching out the robed man trying to come up behind him.

The Gaang finally began to push back the unrelenting assault of firebenders.

The Avatar continued to wipe out assailants, using the Avatar state to great effect. His wife stood beside him, taking out any stragglers that tried to show some fight.

The Fire Lord was standing again, working furiously to push back the men laying siege to his palace. Mai too stood with her husband, continuing to strike down men left and right.

Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, and Xu continued to fight back against the benders, even with no bending powers themselves.

Toph was unrelenting, bowling over the seemingly unending sea of red robed attackers.

The shadowbender worked furiously. He appeared and disappeared all over the battlefield, his shadows striking fast and accurately.

Finally, the call came and the sea of robed figures began to move back.

The Gaang and still fighting Fire Nation guards pushed them back until they hit the gates, where large metal tanks sat ready to carry them away.

The Gaang skidded to a stop as one of the robbed figures stood on top of the largest tank and addressed them.

"Avatar," he said, his voice gravelly. "You and your friends have fought well. You have done yourselves honor."

"Come down here and we'll give you the honor of kicking you around," roared Zuko.

"But as Princess Azula told you," said the figure, "your time is limited. This was only a small portion of our power. And look…you are hurt, tired, and weak."

Aang's eyes searched his friends. Indeed they were all breathing heavily and everyone, including Tyren, were sporting multiple burns and scratches.

"Consider this the official start to your second war," said the figure coolly. "Be prepared."

He suddenly shot out a large blast of blue flame.

Aang, Katara, Zuko, Toph, and Tyren all responded at the same time, combining the elements to block the burst of fire.

When the smoke from the attack cleared the tanks and all their men were gone.

"Who the hell are these people…?" growled Toph, stopping her foot.

"I don't know but I-," said Aang.

"So it is true…," came a soft voice from behind the group.

Everyone jerked around, defenses immediately up.

Tyren responded first and the red robed figure that was coming up behind them was suddenly yanked into the air by his neck.

"Who are you?" growled Tyren.

_Here's another one for you. Hey, I don't mean to be pushy, but I see a lot of people on the traffic page reading this story. If you get this far please take the time to push the little button that says "write a review". It's the thought that counts. Thanks to all who review regularly. _


	13. Enemy Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

**I own Tyren, Xu, and the kids.**

**Chapter 13: Enemy Revealed**

**Everyone 15y 5d ASC**

**Fire Nation Palace**

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Tyren, his nostrils flaring and his eyes narrowed on the hapless red robed figure dangling in the air in front of the Gaang.

"P-p-lease…," gasped the figure, trying his best to suck in air.

"Tell us who you are?" shouted Tyren.

"A-a friend," chocked out the man. "P-please s-s-shadowbender…" The man was turning an unnatural blue hue.

Tyren blinked in surprise and everyone exchanged startled glances.

He knew…?

Tyren relinquished his hold and the stranger who knew of his power dropped to the dirt with a loud thud.

"How do you know I am a shadowbender?" demanded Tyren, hand still raised in preparation for a counterattack.

"It is obvious when one stops to look," wheezed the stranger. "It is what you were bending in battle. Undoubtedly I was not the only one to notice."

"Your very perceptive," said Tyren grudgingly.

Zuko stood over the man, who was still gasping for air

"Then notice this too traitor," he growled. "If you so much as lift a finger to harm anyone here, I will make the rest of your life the most miserable you have ever known."

Surprisingly the man laughed at that, though his laugh turned into a hacking cough.

"If you knew what I have gone through Fire Lord you would know you could do nothing that I haven't felt before," said the stranger weakly, massaging his throat.

"How is it you know of shadowbenders?" Tyren cut in.

"My…organization," said the man, "is very old in of itself. There are many records, though they date very far back. I just so happen to have read of them before. Apparently demon men that could bend the very night around them…"

"I assure you I am no demon," said Tyren coolly. "But I believe you have made a mistake in not escaping with your friends. I do not usually welcome someone associated with a group that has tried to kill me and my close friends."

"I wish neither you nor your friends harm shadowbender," said the stranger, holding his palms up in surrender.

"Yeah, your buddies really convinced us of that," snapped back Sokka.

"They are no friends of mine," said the stranger, his facial expression turning ugly. "That is not a group that even allows such petty things as friendship. Or at least, it's petty in their eyes…"

The Gaang continued to look at the robbed figure with distrust.

"Maybe if I remove my hood…," mumbled the man, doing just that.

His features were well defined, almost that of which would fit someone who was brought up in noble heritage.

The stranger had steely golden-brown eyes, resembling a smoldering fire. His chin was chiseled, and his the rest of his face resembled the cross life of someone who had it ruff, and then one who had everything. Capping of his head was a well groomed head of wavy brown hair.

"You don't look much like a soldier," commented Zuko.

"Well I wasn't always one…," said the stranger quietly.

"I believe you have quite some explaining to do," said Aang, steeping forward. "But first things first…what do we call you?"

The strangers fiery eyes locked onto the Avatars cool gray ones.

"My name is Sin."

"Well Sin," said Zuko, a pair of guards flanking him. "If your so friendly I'm sure you won't mind putting on some cuffs for us. Just to be safe."

Sin gave Zuko a hurt look, as though offended that the Fire Lord found him to be a threat, but he conceded all the same.

"Good," said Aang crisply. "Now c'mon, lets get everyone inside."

Tyren continued to give Sin an observing eyes, searching for the tiniest twitch in his subconscious while he looked him over.

"Something on my face shadowbender?" asked Sin.

Tyren's eyes snapped back to Sin's eyes and the two deadlocked for a second.

"I don't know you from anywhere else do I?" asked Tyren.

"No shadowbender, I do not know you personally," said Sin, looking at Tyren confusingly. "I know of your story though. Your legacy. It is written deep down in history."

"I have trouble believing that," said Tyren simply. "I scoured the entire world searching for some link to shadowbending. I must have torn though a million books. I didn't find anything… Fifteen years wasted…"

Sin looked startled at Tyren.

"_Fifteen years? _Shadowbender, what were you looking for, for fifteen _years?" _

Tyren gave Sin a hard look.

"There is more to my story than you may know Sin," he said in a rough voice. "But come on. We'll finish this inside."

The Gaang, plus the newly acquired renegade firebender made their way to the palace.

The Royal Palace had suffered quite a barrage of blows, the walls crumbling in at some places, a whole section of the ceiling missing in the east wing, and shattered glass littered the hallways.

"Great," groaned Zuko. "This is going to be so damn difficult to clean up… And then renovate…" He sighed in defeat and quickly clutched his ribs, wincing.

The Gaang as a whole were in the worse shape they had ever been in after a fight.

Aang was sporting multiple burn marks all over his body, the most noticeable being the one on his naked head. Katara too was showing burn marks all over, and a particularly bad one was blistering around her ribs.

Zuko's armor was singed all over and he was walking with a slight limp. Mai seemed to be mostly unharmed, until you caught sight of the large burn mark running down her back.

Xu, Ty Lee, Sokka, and Suki all were fairing about the same. Burn marks littered their battered bodies, Xu's eyes were blood shot form the heat and smoke, and Sokka was starting to sport a brilliant purple eye.

Toph was limping badly, her exposed feet burned and bleeding. She also was taking short shaky breaths, one hand held gingerly over her ribcage.

Tyren looked worse than he ever had before. His shirt had been totally burned away to tatters, revealing his broken body beneath. Scars, bruises, and burn marks both young and old littered his torso and body. a large horizontal scar ran across his lower back on another stretched from his belly button up to under his right arm.

Katara gasped in shock when she caught full sight of Tyren shoving off the scraps of black cloth off his body.

"Tyren…what the _hell _have you been doing?" she demanded.

Tyren looked at himself, grimacing slightly himself.

"There weren't many doctors on the road…," he mumbled.

"Well maybe not but…spirits Tyren…" chocked out Xu.

"What have you done to yourself?" mumbled Sin.

"Never mind me," snapped Tyren. "It doesn't matter… Just… Come on lets go.

He walked ahead of the group, gaining renewed gasps from everyone as they saw his back.

"Did you know about that…?" Aang muttered to Toph.

"Know about what?" demanded Toph.

"Crap, I forgot," Aang palmed his face. "Tyren… He's got scars all over his back. Old ones…"

Toph's face softened for a second, but then hardened almost immediately.

"He's a big boy," she said dismissively. "I'm sure he's fine."

"But you didn't just see his-" began Sokka.

"No I didn't _see _it," growled Toph. She winced and held her ribs again. "And I don't care to. Now come on."

She stomped ahead of the others.

Tyren pushed open the doors to the War Room, followed closely by Toph and the others.

They all froze when they saw the carnage in there.

The large world map had a giant crack running right down the center of it, all windows were shattered, and the a few curtains were still burning slowly.

But what was most surprising, was the collection of people around the fallen Fire Prince.

"Roku!" screamed Zuko , fear filling his heart. He rushed forward, followed closely by his wife.

"What happened?" demanded Mai.

"He saved me…," mumbled Kya softly. Tears were slowly leaking from her eyes.

Zuko looked with some horror at the state is son was in.

Horrible burns ran up and down his body, the skin raw and blistering. Roku was also not breathing very well.

"Son…," Zuko choked.

"Katara, you can heal him can't you?" asked Suki.

"Yeah… Yeah I can!" Katara said hopefully. She grabbed some water and knelt down to the hurt Fire Prince.

"Come here baby," said Aang softly, pulling Kya into a hug. Gyatso joined them, and the three stood together as Kya cried.

Tears were streaming down Tyrus' face as well, but he made no sound as Katara attempted to heal his brother.

Tyren watched all this with narrowed eyes.

"You better have a damn good explanation for all of this," he hissed to Sin. "Or I will make sure you suffer. And if you don't think _I _can make you suffer," he went nose to nose with Sin, "please feel free to test me."

Sin seemed to shrink at the shadowbenders rage.

"I didn't want this," he whispered softly. "This is not my want…or my doing."

Tyren didn't respond; simply turned his back on Sin. He joined the others huddled around Roku's body.

Katara continued to rub her hands along Roku's wounds, her face furrowed in concentration.

"Is it working?" demanded Xu.

"Somewhat," muttered Katara. "He's really weak…"

Katara continued to work and eventually, Roku woke up with a hacking cough.

"Hey…. What did I miss?" he mumbled weakly.

"Your ok," whispered Kya softly, coming back over.

"Thank the spirits," muttered Zuko, holding his son.

Tyren watched this, something tugging at his head. Something was pounding away at the base of his skull…

_You could have avoided this…_accused a cool voice from deep in Tyren's head.

_Shut up. I haven't done anything…_Tyren thought back.

_You could have helped them…You could've just ended the fight. After all you are a shadowbender. But you refuse to use your full power…_the voice was becoming more and more like a hiss.

_Shut up. Go back to your Inferno…_Tyren thought, shaking his head as if trying to get rid of an annoying bug.

The voice ceased but the headache was still there.

After everyone had received some treatment for their wounds, they all gather around Sin; who was now bound in a chair.

Tyren sat across from Sin, the two's eyes were locked.

"So…," said Zuko, glaring at Sin. "Explain. What is this group that has been attacking us?"

Sin broke eye contact with looked at the Fire Lord.

"They are the forgotten firebenders. Everyone of them is of immense power and skill. The Order of the Living Dragon," he said.

"I've never heard of it," Zuko sneered.

"Then we have done our part well," said Sin, leaning back in his chair. "It is a secret group… And a most elite group. Rarely do we bother ourselves with foreign type affairs but when we feel it is in our best interests to act…we move with the most extreme precision."

"How did you become an order member?" asked Aang.

"I was what you may call a…unwilling participant," said Sin. "My father was rich and a lord over his vast lands. I was a…prodigy firebender. The Order was contacted and they talked to my father. He was…impressed to say the least. I was more or less, drafted into the order."

"Why help us then? If you are apart of this Order?" demanded Sokka.

Sin glanced at the Water tribesmen.

"There are some things more important than The Order. And I have never really felt any real allegiance to it."

"Crafty story," said Xu coolly.

"I have no reason to lie to you," said Sin. "I've been looking for a way out of The Order since I got in. But…there is no resigning from The Order. You do not leave… Hopefully they will simply consider me dead."

"Is he lying?" asked Aang quietly, turning his back on Sin.

Tyren and Toph glanced at each other.

"No," they both said.

"What does this _Order _want?" asked Zuko.

Sin sighed.

"The Order was built for one reason. To ensure the rise of the Living Dragon every few thousand years. It is their time now… And your sister as been chosen as the most promising subject."

"So this has happened before?" asked Katara.

Sin nodded.

"The last Living Dragon was made almost one and a half thousand years ago. He was able to destroy almost the entire Earth Kingdom, before the Avatar caught up to him. Their battle was epic, spanning for three days without stopping. Perhaps you have heard of the Si Wong Desert? The heat from that battle is what gave birth to that area."

Every looked at each other in shock. A firebender that managed to create a desert…?

"Wait… What is the Living Dragon anyway?" asked Sokka.

"The Living Dragon is a firebender of unparalleled power," said Sin. "He is, according to legend, surpassed the Avatar in the skills of firebending, and is said to be able to hold quite a battle with the Avatar. In short the subject chosen becomes the embodiment of the spirit of the most powerful dragons ever."

There was a collective pause around the table.

"So they're trying to give Azula even more power?" asked Suki, speechless.

"Yes," Sin said. "And we all know what will happen if they succeed. Another war will began and with The Order behind her, there will be no stopping her. The world will crumble and I assure you, it will not take one-hundred years this time.

Everyone looked at each other, the realization of what would happen should Azula and this Order of the Living Dragon were to succeed.

"How long?" asked Tyren.

Sin again locked eyes with the shadowbender.

"Maybe two weeks if you are lucky," said Sin. "The Order will have to scour the world with Azula if they are to complete the ritual to give her the spirit of a dragon."

"What is it we're looking for?" asked Aang.

"After the last battle with the Living Dragon, each of the four nations took a piece from the ritual, hiding it away in their deepest vault. However, since it was so long ago, I doubt any leader even remembers the artifact is there."

"So where is the artifact here?" asked Zuko.

"Gone," said Sin sadly. "The Order has already collected it."

Everyone looked crestfallen.

"But if the others are stolen before The Order were to steal them, they would be unable to complete the ritual," said Sin.

Everyone exchanged glances, the knowledge of what they had to do passing between them.

"Looks like we better get started then…," said Aang.

Everyone stood up, preparing to pack the bags they had just finished unpacking.

"One last question," said Aang, turning to face Sin again. "Who leads The Order?"

Sin shook his head.

* * *

"No one knows… He is simply called Master."

A red robed figure walked in silently to the room of his master, hidden deep underground.

"News, Kai?" asked Master.

"My Lord… I do bring interesting news," said Kai in his gravelly voice.

"Oh…?"

"Yes… It seems we have a wildcard in this war."

"A wildcard you say…?" hissed the Master softly.

"Yes…a shadowbender is among us."


	14. Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

**I own all created characters **

**Chapter 14: Plans**

"So how are we going to do this?" Sokka asked, pinching the bridge of his nose, a headache coming on strong.

Everyone sat around the large dining room table, in large clumps organized by family.

Aang and Katara sat with Gyatso and Kya, the family still showing the scars of the intense battle.

Zuko, Mai, and Iroh sat next to them at the head of the table. Tyrus was looking around the room darkly, his thoughts known only to himself. Roku, too, sat in the room, heavily bandaged but refusing to be left out of this meeting.

He was set a little apart from his family, a little closer to Kya…

Xu, Ty Lee, and Ling sat on the Fire Lord's other side. Xu was sporting multiple bruises on his face and his clothes were slightly charred. Ty Lee seemed more or less unharmed, and simply sat holding her child close.

Next to them was Sokka and his family. The Water tribesmen was holding a large ice block to his black eye. Suki seemed unscathed and she held Jie and Suk on her lap, both huddled very close to their mother. Tri sat there too, holding a bandage over a burn on her shoulder.

Across the table from them was Toph. She had multiple burns spotting up and down her body, but she refused medical attention from now.

Close to Toph, much to her discomfort, was Tyren. Tyren had placed his black cloak over himself to hide his scarred body.

At the end of the table, opposite of Zuko, sat Sin; the firebender was still bound to his chair.

"Well you do have very few options," piped up Sin.

"Shut up," said Sokka, no bothering to look at him. He readdressed the group. "How are we going to handle this?"

"Our only real hope is to try and get those artifacts before Azula and this Order does," shrugged Aang. "And maybe, with some luck, we can take down Azula and The Order along the way."

"You can't bring down The Order," sighed Sin.

"Shut up," said Sokka again.

"So the Fire Nation's artifact is already taken," said Zuko. "Assuming Sin's telling the truth… We'll have to make stops at each of the nations again."

"I wasn't lying!" protested Sin.

"Shut up," repeated Sokka.

"So should we split up then?" asked Katara, glancing around the group. "Cover more ground…"

"That really isn't-" began Sin.

"Shut it!" snapped Sokka.

"It would make sense," said Uncle Iroh, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "

"No really you don't understand-" Sin tried again.

"If you talk one more time, I'm going to cut off your tongue," said Sokka darkly.

"Sokka leave him be," said Tyren. "Maybe he has an idea that will help."

"Or send us all to the spirit world…," muttered Sokka.

"What is it you were saying Sin?" asked Tyren.

"Look, I do not mean to sound like I'm trying to force you into anything, and I swear on my life I am not lying to you," said Sin quickly, his eyes traveling up and down the table. "I want The Order stopped as much as anybody."

"Why do you despise them so much? You are supposed to be one of them after all," Toph said, her eyes narrowed.

"The Order is not what it used to be," said Sin. "The history books talk of when in times of trial or peril for the world or Fire Nation, The Order would straiten things out. Now however… They only work for their own gain. Only his own power is what interests the Master now."

"I do have a question then," Xu chimed in. "If your Master is looking out for his own power, why not try and stop Aang and the others during Sozin's War?"

"Ozai never would have given up his power to The Order," said Sin, shaking his head. "He was too power hungry himself, and convinced that he didn't need the extra help in conquering the world. So Master told us to stay low and out of the war and that is what we did."

"So Azula is going to help them with their power?" asked Aang.

"The coming of another Living Dragon will boost the power of every person in the order," explained Sin. "And then when the world is under Azula's control, Master must have been promised something important. He would never endanger himself or his organization for anything petty…"

"So what do we do to stop them?" demanded Suki.

"Well it's like you said… Try to beat them to the artifacts at least, and then try and take down the princess," said Sin. "But if a may be so bold as to give you a suggestion, I would not split up your group Avatar."

"Why? It's a good idea!" said Sokka incredulously.

"So it may seem," said Sin. "But whichever sorry group of yours runs into Azula and her guard I do not envy. You all were barely able to fight them off here; imagine if Princess Azula was with them. And then imagine your numbers only half of what they were here. There would be no hope for you. Besides, Azula and The Order will not split up."

"They won't?" inquired Zuko.

"No," replied Sin. "The artifacts must be picked up by the Living Dragon. No Order member would dare to defy that law."

Everyone along the table exchanged glances.

"Very well," said Aang. "We won't be splitting up."

"If I may, I request that I come along with you as well," Sin said quickly.

"Why would you come with us?" demanded Sokka.

"As I told you before, no nation's leader is going to remember where the artifact they have been entrusted with even is," explained Sin patiently. "Not only this, but I am well aware of The Order's rules and conduct. I will be able to tell you what they are planning to do next. And, not to mention, I am not a pushover when it comes to fighting. I can be an asset to your group."

Everyone once again looked at each other, weighing the ins and outs of letting this Order member come with them.

"Fine," Zuko decided finally, his eyes closing in frustration.

"What about the kids?" asked Ty Lee.

"They obviously need to be put somewhere safe…," said Katara.

"Hey now wait a minute!" said Roku standing up. "Don't we get a say in this?"

"Your too young to have a say in this," snapped Zuko.

"We want to go," Tyrus said, meeting his fathers eyes. "After what happened today you gotta figure none of us is safe no matter where we try to hide. We might as well go with you all."

"No way!" said Sokka. "All of you are way to young!"

"Dad, calm down," said Tri quietly.

"I agree with Roku," Kya said, standing as well.

The Fire Prince and she exchanged glances.

"We should get a say in this. I want to help save the world too. And besides, if we're with you guys, we will be completely safe."

"Yeah, I wanna go with you dad," said Jie, facing his father.

Sokka was fuming, but unable to get his words to pass his lips.

"I don't know about that Kya," said Aang uneasily.

"Aang you seriously can't even be entertaining the idea!" said Katara. "They're way too young!"

"We're the same age you all were when you were floating around trying to save the world!" said Roku fiercely.

"Watch your tone!" warned Zuko.

"He's right," Kya said firmly. "We are the same age as you guys were!"

"We didn't have a choice!" snapped Sokka.

"Sure you did," Tri said, calm as ever. "You could've left Uncle Aang at the iceberg. You could've stayed in the Southern Water Tribe where it was probably _safer_. But you didn't. And neither will we."

No one responded to that. Tri thought she had greatly impressed them all with that argument.

There was a collective pause among everybody.

"If I may…," said Tyren, breaking the silence.

Everyone faced the shadowbender.

"Look, I'm not saying I know what is the best idea or anything," said Tyren. "I don't have kids, so I don't know what the rest of you are thinking. But as a…" Tyren's eyes flashed to Tyrus, "caring friend. I agree with the kids here.

"Your right," muttered Sokka darkly. "You don't know what its like. So we can't really go off what you say."

Tyren looked at Sokka sharply.

"Let me put it to you this way then Sokka," Tyren said. The shadowbender's voice held some repressed anger; there was a definite edge to his voice. "What iff you had walked in here…and found like Zuko found."

Everyone at the table stiffened.

"So far every time you have left your children somewhere…_safe," _Tyren continued. "They've almost been burned alive and then killed by Order members. Do you really want to try again? When are you going to realize they are probably safest with us? When one of them is killed?"

Sokka was very white faced now, but Tyren's showed now change.

"I agree with all of your children. Bring them with us." Tyren finished.

No one dared to say a word. The very breath in the room seemed to have stopped.

"We'll think about it," Aang said finally. "In the mean time you kids had better get to bed."

There was a short protest, but finally all the parents trooped out to tuck their kids in.

Tyren, however, stayed behind, the cogs in his mind turning fiercely.

"You're a very curious character, shadowbender," said Sin quietly, studying Tyren closely.

"Oh?" muttered Tyren, not looking at him.

"I can't tell if your trying to help your friends do this…or if your tempted to do this yourself and just leave them behind."

Tyren didn't respond, instead opting to look at the door everyone had just walked out of.

"You're a very tortured soul aren't you shadowbender?" inquired Sin further.

"How'd you guess?" growled Tyren.

"Why?" asked Sin.

Tyren again didn't respond right away, just thinking numbly to himself….

"I can't remember who I am," said Tyren finally.

"Pardon?" Sin blinked in surprise.

"I can't remember anything about me," Tyren said in a low voice. "I can't remember where I came from. I can't remember who my parents are. I can't remember if I had any friends. All I know is a damn name and for all I know, that's wrong too."

Sin looked at Tyren, a look of shock on his face.

"I apologize…" he mumbled.

"Don't. You don't need to," growled Tyren. "That's what I was doing for fifteen years though. Trying to find myself. Obviously I wasn't very successful."

"That is rotten…," muttered Sin.

"But you can help with some of it. Why don't you explain to me what it is you found in your Order's library," Tyren said, facing Sin.

"Well, The Order's library if filled with thousands of years of knowledge," explained Sin. "Every small detail; every tiny fact was written down and cataloged in our great library."

"Where is it?" asked Tyren.

"In the heart of our headquarters," Sin replied. "Which is underground. Deep. And heavily guarded."

"Ok… Go on," prompted Tyren.

"One day I was roaming around the library, it was my preferred place to stay, when I came across the curious legend of men who could bend the night around them. Though I guess more accurately, the shadows around them."

"How far back do these date?" asked Tyren.

"Thousands and thousands of years," Sin said. "The furthest dated was well over ten thousand years ago."

Tyren face was suddenly shocked. _Ten thousand years?_

"It is amazing I know," said Sin. "But recently there was a decline in number. Eventually there was only one shadowbender, and then they were born hundreds of years apart. Like whatever made the shadowbender was hoping people would forget about them. Which I guess is what happened…"

"Wow," muttered Tyren.

"The last shadowbender to date was one thousand years ago."

"Excuse me?" snapped Tyren. "I don't think that's right…"

Sin look puzzled.

"The last shadowbender was born almost one thousand years ago. He almost destroyed the world!"

Tyren felt his jaw go slack.

"The man born with shadowbending was something to behold. It took all the power of all four nations _and _the Avatar to subdue him. And that was after years of pain and death."

"Man?" question Tyren.

"Yes, the last shadowbender was a man…," said Sin.

Tyren's eyes glazed over, his mind racing.

"Your books missed one then."

"Pardon?"

"There was another shadowbender born after him. A woman. Her name was Nira."

"Mmm…" Sin muttered to himself. "She was never mentioned before… I must fix that if I ever get back to the library."

_She hid…_

Tyren's head snapped around, searching for the voice. But he should have known better by now… Just the shadows…

"Your very strange shadowbender," commented Sin.

"Live in my shoes for a week and see if you stay normal," retorted Tyren.

"Fair enough," Sin said. "I only tell you this to warn it though. I am not the only one with this knowledge. The extent your powers went to all those years ago is still in that library… And I'm sure I am not the only one who has seen it."

* * *

Azula sat at a desk, deep underground.

It almost made her feel like the walls were closing in again… Just as they had that day of the comet…

She shook off the thought and continued looking over the texts in front of her.

A shadowbender? Someone who could bend the night itself…

_This has gotten interesting…_she thought icily.

She studied the sketch someone had given her of the shadowbender.

His hair was blown back, his features fierce. Even on paper, his eyes seemed to be boring into her, trying to destroy her…

She shook the thought off again and threw his portrait aside. She would deal with him when the time came. And when she had her power… There would be no stopping her anyway.

Azula grabbed another scroll and unrolled it, checking over news in the Fire Nation.

There was nothing about the Siege on the Palace…yet.

Azula felt her teeth bear into a grin and she went to throw the scroll aside.

Then something caught her eye….

She picked the scroll back up and red the small piece closely.

Her eyes widened, and she felt the feral smile creep back onto her face.

She had just found possibly the most important thing that would bring down this shadowbender…

_Hey just letting you all know. I'm going to be out of town for four or five days. So i expect my next update not to be fore another week or so. Sorry, i'll be back though. Please review. _


	15. Training Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

**I own created characters.**

**Chapter 15: Training Day**

Everyone stood gathered around Appa and a large Fire Nation war balloon Zuko had built.

Everyone's bags were packed, including the children's.

The argument between the parents and the kids had been an intense, very loud battle, but ultimately the decision had been to bring the kids along to keep them safe.

"I'm kind of excited about all of this," Kya told Tri as they threw their bags onto Appa. "I've always wanted to travel around. But the only places we ever went were the Air Temples and South Pole."

"Yes, it should be a learning experience," Tri nodded. "Just don't get burned if we run into anybody."

"I'm not sure I like this Aang…at all!" Katara said to her husband, watching Kya pack and Gyatso bounce around, making Suk fall over with gales of laughter. "They're all too young."

"I would agree with you," said Aang, joining his wife. "But whenever we go off and try and leave them somewhere 'safe', something bad happens. I'd would rather be there and be able to save them then have them across the world and in danger."

Katara's jaw tightened as she took that in.

"I guess you're right…," she muttered.

"Relax," Aang said, wrapping Katara in his arms. "We'll keep them safe."

"So, how is life on the road?" Tyrus asked, walking up to Tyren.

Tyren was sitting in the courtyard, soaking up the sunlight while, next to him, Sin meditated.

"Long," Tyren said simply. "And rough. The traveling aspect of it is fun. You'll see places you wouldn't have imagined you'd ever see. But the ground gets hard after a while and…you may get tired of people trying to kill you."

"Sorry I asked…," grimaced Tyrus.

"We'll be fine," scoffed Tyren. "Besides, getting out of that damn palace will do you some good."

"You sure your ready for this?" Zuko said to his son quietly as the two royals threw the last of their bags in the balloon.

"I'm sure," Roku said firmly. "It's time I proved myself. I need to go out and be somebody."

Zuko's lips pursed as he remembered how he had said almost those exact same words when he was Roku's age. He didn't say anything now, however.

"You alright Sokka?" asked Suki, quietly wrapping her arms around her husband.

"I don't know…," Sokka muttered. He was surveying the entire scene with glassy eyes. "I just…I'm worried about them. When it was just us… Well it was just us that we had to look after. Now with the kids…"

Suki kissed he softly and smiled.

"If anyone can keep all these kids safe, its us," she said. "I believe in you. And I believe in all of us."

Sokka smiled softly but then his face morphed back into its previous sad look.

"I didn't want this for our children," he sighed. "That's why I went through all that crap when I was a kid. So mine didn't have to do the same."

"Too bad our kids are just like us," Suki said. "They wouldn't sit this out for anything."

"And that's what scares me. We weren't exactly _smart _kids."

"Relax," said Suki simply. She kissed her husband again. "Everything will work out. It always does."

"Is everybody ready?" called Xu.

He had just finished loading the war balloons with all the supplies the Gaang would need.

Everyone nodded, still somewhat grim, and made their way to their rides.

"Are you sure these things are gonna float?" asked Sokka, looking over the two extra sized war balloons. They had been modified to fit the extra number of people who would be using them.

"Sure they will," Zuko said. "My best engineers put it together."

"Good…. Because I'd hate to die before we even got anywhere."

"So the Avatar and his family on Appa, everyone else split up on the two war balloons," ordered Xu.

Zuko, Mai, and their family got on one war balloon followed by Suki, Sokka, and the rest of their family.

Tyren, Toph, Sin, Ty Lee, and Ling made their way to the second, Xu waiting for them.

Tyren and Toph made it to the small balloon door at the same time. There was an awkward pause, Tyren looking at Toph but the latter was unable to meet his eyes.

Tyren sighed and stepped back, allowing Toph on first.

"So does everyone know where we're going?" Sin called out, facing the Avatar and Fire Lord.

"It's just a strait shot for the Southern Air Temple," Zuko confirmed. "We'll camp there and then make it to the South Pole by tomorrow."

"Good," nodded Sin. "Let's hope we all have a safe trip then.

"Appa, yip, yip," said Aang, snapping the reigns crisply. Appa grunted a took to the skies, followed closely by the two Fire Nation balloons.

"Aren't you excited about all of this?" asked Gyatso excitedly, grinning ear to ear and bouncing up and down.

"Calm down, we've been to the South Pole before," pointed out Kya dryly.

"Kill joy," muttered Gyatso, sticking his tongue out at his sister.

On the Fire Lord's balloon things were not much more exciting.

"So…," muttered Roku, looking at Tri, Jie, and Suk. Tri, who looked rather bored, had decided to look at the clouds pass by, while Suk and Jie stared intently at Roku and Tyrus.

Needless to say it made the two Fire Nation prince's rather uncomfortable.

"Are you a really good firebender?" asked Jie loudly.

Roku winced at the boys volume so close to him. He exchanged incredulous glances with Tyrus.

"Yes…," he replied slowly.

"That's cool," Jie said. "I always wanted to be a bender. It looks so cool! But dad says I don't need magic…"

"It's not magic…," pointed out Tyrus.

"Daddy says he's smarter than magic voodoo guys," said Suk sweetly. "Way smarter."

Roku and Tyrus glanced at Sokka, who was attempting to dislodge something from his nose with the point of his boomerang.

"Yep…," grunted Roku. "Your dads one genius."

On the other balloon, everyone was taking a nap. Everyone except Xu and Tyren, who were taking turns driving.

"You've changed a lot," Tyren said mildly, watching Xu keep the balloon strait, his crisp Fire Nation military uniform flapping in the wind.

"Mmm?" he muttered. He glanced down at himself and seemed to think that over. "Yeah, I suppose I have."

"Not the same thief I met in the streets fifteen years ago," chuckled Tyren.

"Those were bad times," grunted Xu. "I regret what I did…"

"I'm not holding it against you," Tyren said. "As a matter of fact, if you hadn't tried to rob me I wouldn't have met you."

"And then I'd still be on the streets…," admitted Xu.

There was a moment of silence amongst the two again.

"Tyren, can I ask you something?" Xu asked suddenly.

"Of course," Tyren smiled.

Xu let out a drawn out breath.

"Why didn't you come back? Ever?"

Tyren paused, watching the clouds; his cloak being blown about forcefully by the wind.

"Like I said before…," he said slowly. "I was ashamed. I mean…you know Xu, back then there didn't seem to be anything I couldn't do. So…it should've been simple to figure this out…"

"None of us would've thought any less of you," Xu said. "As a matter of fact I think you hurt everyone more by staying away."

Tyren's face hardened and he rested against the balcony, wind slapping him in the face now.

"I realize that now," he said. "And I'm such an idiot… Because I don't know if I'll ever be forgiven…"

"No need to go that far," snorted Xu. "We've all forgiven you."

"Not her," said Tyren stonily.

Xu didn't have to ask to know who his friend was talking about.

"She's… Alright Tyren, I won't lie to you, she's hurt. Bad…"

Tyren's eye twitched and he bowed his head in shame.

"But… I don't know," sighed Xu. "I'm not good with this… I got lucky with Ty Lee… Look, I think she still cares. She just wont admit it. At least…not yet."

Tyren nodded slowly, "I know. I just wish I could make it up to her. Because…I do love her."

There was a quiet _tink _of metal and both Tyren and Xu looked sharply at the door way.

No one stood there…

_I could've sworn I saw somebody… _thought Tyren, eye's narrowing.

Tyren moved quickly to the door and peered down the hall.

Again there was a quick flash of movement.

_Toph…? _thought Tyren, surprised.

But there was no one there and, after looking longingly down the hallway, rejoined Xu.

"I'm going to take a nap," he decided. "Wake me when we get there."

Zuko was sitting there with Mai in their room, letting the steady hum of the balloon's heater calm him.

It was, truthfully, quite appealing to be back on the road. He had never liked that palace that much, and being with old friends made it…

Well almost like old times.

Mai twitched in her sleep and settled in deeper into Zuko's chest, getting a smile from the Fire Lord.

_No, _he decided. _Better than old times…_

"Hope I'm not interrupting…," came a voice the sitting chair in the middle of the room.

Zuko almost jumped up firing when he noticed it was just Tyren, smiling smugly.

"How did you…?" he began.

"Are you really going to ask?" Tyren raised an eyebrow.

"Right, right," muttered Zuko.

"Just letting you know that we're almost there," Tyren said. "Might want to wake everyone up."

"Thanks," grunted Zuko.

"No problem," smiled Tyren. "See you down there."

With that the shadows washed over him and then the chair was empty again.

When everyone was on the ground, with only the necessities unpacked, the children began settling in for the night.

"What do you all think you're doing?" Aang asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Er…getting into camp…," muttered Roku.

"No, no, no," Zuko grinned, shaking his head. "If you're all coming with us then you have to keep your skills sharp. We have a little training for you before the nights done."

There was a groan from the group of kids as they exchanged glances.

Everyone paired up with their parents, trying to prepare mentally for what they knew would be rigorous exercises.

Zuko and Mai had Roku and Tyrus start with fire squats. Then a few minutes of breathing exercises. Both children found the exercises tedious.

"Is this all we're going to do?" sighed Roku, rolling his eyes as he breathed.

"You're going to wish it's all your going to do," said Zuko smugly.

Next he had both kids work on the form he had learned years ago; The Dancing Dragon.

"Why are we doing this again?" demanded Tyrus irritably, having to redo all the steps over.

"Weren't you listening? It's training," stressed Zuko. "And be glad you're with me. You'll be doing what your mother says next."

Mai grinned.

"Spirits…," huffed Roku and Tyrus together.

"C'mon Gyatso, you gotta be quick," Aang said. "Dodge and evade! Don't let me hit you!"

He sent another rock his son's way.

Gyatso blasted a column of air strait down and blasted twenty feet into the air.

Aang blasted fireballs at Gyatso next; which the latter spun around in mid-air to avoid.

"Gotta move quick son!" Aang laughed.

"Slow down dad," whined Gyatso, doing the splits to avoid two rocks.

"No one else will slow down for you," pointed out Aang.

"Daaaad…"

"Concentrate Kya, I know you can do it," Katara encouraged her daughter as she tried to solidify the water into ice.

A bead of sweat dripped from Kya's forehead but the water did turn into a clean sheet of ice.

However, when she tried to throw it, the ice sheet turned back into water and splashed into the rock she was aiming for.

"Don't worry Kya, you'll get it," smiled Katara.

"You know mom, you're a lot nicer master than Paku," pointed out Kya.

"Oh…your father may not agree with you on that," chuckled Katara.

"C'mon Suk…," whined Sokka. "Just practice with daddy for a little bit…"

"I don't wanna," said Suk stubbornly.

"But I don't want the bad guys to get you," said Sokka, stomping his foot like a toddler. "Now c'mon!"

"No!" Suk said. "Mommy will protect me." With that she ran into Suki's arms.

"Oh leave the baby alone Sokka," scolded Suki, kissing her daughters forehead.

"Fine," Sokka said in defeat. "Let her get away with it. Give her whatever she wants! What do I know?"

"Nothing…," chuckled Jie to Tri.

"I heard that!" yelled Sokka.

The only kid not training was Ling; she was braiding Ty Lee's hair while Toph and Xu sat around them .

"That looks like work mommy," Ling said, wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah," agreed Ty Lee. "But it's alright. You just keep brushing mommy's hair."

Xu sighed and put his face in his hands.

"You got two of them now," mumbled Toph.

A little away from them, Tyren and Sin were watching the scene with some humor. The children matched up just like Tyren remembered their parents being.

After a while the parents conceded and gave the children a little break.

"So Tyren," Tyrus and the others grouped around the shadowbender, "We've got a questions…"

"Well ask away," Tyren said, looking at the children with a grin.

"What kind of bending is it you do?" asked Jie excitedly. The kids had gotten a…quick explanation of Tyren, and all further questions were told to wait until later.

"Shadowbending," sighed Tyren, leaning back against a rock. "It's…well I don't think there really is a way to explain it… I can show you though."

"Tyren…" warned Sokka, frowning his direction.

"Sokka, get over it," sighed Suki. "They are fine!"

Sokka still didn't look happy but he didn't say anything else.

Taking that has his cue, Tyren stood up and cracked his knuckles. All the children were grinning in anticipation.

Tyren began his dance; or at least a dance is what it looked like to the kids. His movements were flowing and graceful, blending together perfectly. The moves seemed familiar to their own bending, with just the littlest difference to make them unique.

Add that to the fact that Tyren was throwing shadows around as a weapon, and the children were memorized.

"So you're pretty good aren't you?" said Kya breathlessly as Tyren finished his sequence with a palm strike outward.

"Well…," grinned Tyren. "You all can decide on that for yourself."

The children looked at each other quizzically.

"Here's my training to you kids," smiled Tyren, taking a stance. "On how to fight an opponent you're not prepared for."

_Due to the mass amount of people who have shown interest in this story; I give you the next chapter. Now hopefully I can stop being lazy and finish this. But with school starting soon it may be slow work. I plan on finishing though. Until then, enjoy the chapter and please review. _


	16. The First Artifact

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Except my created characters.**

**Chapter 16: The First Artifact**

The sun was rising high in the morning sky, brilliantly illuminating the entire world and blinding everyone aboard Appa and the Fire Nation's balloons.

The sunlight was bouncing off the ice and show around them, throwing everything into sharper focus and making it hard to look down at the ground too long. The cool wind blew softly, lightly tousling Katara's hair. In the distance, penguins and sea lions made their animal calls.

"We're home," said Katara lightly, looking around the familiar landscape with a sentimental smile on her lips.

"You _lived _here?" gasped Gyatso, pulling his fur coat tighter around him and shivering violently.

"Oh it's not that bad, don't be such a big baby," Katara chided.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it," Aang said. "Oh, and after we're done with this whole 'getting to the artifact' thing, I have to take you guys penguin sledding!"

"Penguin sledding?" Kya chuckled at her dad's childish excitement. "C'mon Dad, how old are we?"

"You're never too old for penguin sledding!" Aang said exuberantly, aiming Appa down to the Southern Water Tribe.

"Why did we have to come here again?" shivered Roku, getting even closer to the balloon's heater. "It is ungodly cold, no one could survive here."

"People have been doing it for centuries Roku, I'm sure you'll survive a couple of days," Zuko chuckled, using his bending to keep the fire going.

"I'm with our son on this one," Mai commented. She was wearing two fuzzy coats and sitting next to the heater. "I hate the cold."

"You hate a lot of things," Zuko pointed out.

"For good reason. They're stupid," Mai said without missing a beat.

"I agree," Suki shivered, "The cold is stupid."

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Suk and Jie, yelled, running inside the compartment, "Mommy, it's snowing outside!"

"That's nice kids," Suki chattered. "Go ask your father if he'll look at the snow with you.

"He's too busy eating whale jerky," Suk said, scrunching up her nose and making it clear what she thought of whale jerky.

"He says we all should eat it. Then we can get fat, and then we won't be so cold," Jie said, taking a large bite of whale jerky in his hand.

"On second thought kids…stay away from your father…"

Meanwhile out on the balcony, Tyrus, Sin, and Tyren stood on the balcony, overlooking the landscape.

"It's big out there…," Tyrus said, looking over the seemingly unending hills of white. "I'm used to everything being chopped up…the ocean and islands everywhere…"

"There's still an ocean over there," pointed out Sin. "But I don't suggest you swim in it. It's a tad cold…"

"And just wait till you get to the Earth Kingdom," Tyren said. "There's not even an ocean around. Just rocks and desert… Not the best vacation destination…"

"I'm starting to dislike this whole traveling around the world idea," Tyrus grunted.

"It's not so bad," Tyren assured him. "Eventually the days will just start flying by and we'll be back home in no time"

"We must be close," Sin pointed out, motioning to the Avatar's decent.

"Yeah," Tyren nodded. "I'll go warn the other balloon."

And with a flash of black he was gone.

"That could get a little unnerving…," Tyrus pointed out, motioning to where the shadowbender once stood.

Tyrus stepped lightly into the compartment of the other balloon right next to Ty Lee and Ling who were huddled together beneath some blankets.

"Oh hello Tyren," Ty Lee said brightly. "What brings you over here?"

"Did you want to snuggle too?" Ling asked with big round eyes. "We're trying to stay warm."

"I'm good…thanks though," Tyren chuckled, holding up his palms. "We're almost there, so I figured I'd let Xu know."

"You'll want to wake him up first, he's Mr. Lazy Bones," Ty Lee said. "You may want to get Toph up too…they're both sleeping."

"Will do…," Tyren said, a little nervously. That would be like waking a sleeping badger mole…

Xu was up first. The former thief was curled up into a ball, huddled underneath about four different blankets and snoring loudly.

"Hey, great general of the Fire Nation Army, time to get moving," Tyren called.

Xu grunted in response.

"I will come over there. And you will not like the other way I wake you up!" Tyren called again.

"Fine," Xu groaned, pulling himself out of bed.

Now Tyren moved down the hall to Toph's room.

He raised his fist to knock, but then put it down, sighing deeply as his nerve left him. This was bound to just turn out bad…

_Get over it you big wuss…_a voice in the back of his head scolded.

_Right. Thanks for the words of encouragement, _Tyren shot back.

Tyren took a deep breath and knocked a few times before opening the door a crack.

"Toph, you awake?" Tyren called softly.

There was no answer, only the steady breathing coming from Toph's form still lying in bed.

"Toph…" Tyren called a little louder, taking one step in the room. "We're almost there it's time to go…"

Again there was no answer, but Tyren caught a change in the breathing.

_She doesn't want to talk to you…_that snide voice that was stuck in the back of Tyren's head said.

Tyren sighed in defeat and turned out the doorway.

"Don't go…," a tiny voice came from inside the room.

Tyren turned around immediately, looking intently at Toph, who was now sitting bolt right up and looking at Tyren with her blank eyes.

_She may be blind…but she's seeing right through me…_Tyren thought vaguely. And as the two held their gaze Tyren felt the familiar shame and regret of the years seep back into him again.

"Alright Toph…," Tyren said, sitting down on the chair next to the bed. "I'm still here."

Toph chuckled but there was no humor in it.

"If I would have known it was that easy to get to you stick around…"

Tyren felt the heat rise up into his face and he became very interested in the toes of his boots.

"With me and my thick head it probably wouldn't have been so easy…"

"Probably not," Toph said shortly.

Tyren raised his eyes again and felt the sting of the pain in those white eyes. He felt rather hopeless, like he would never be able to make up for what he had done.

"I should probably get ready…," Toph said after a few more moments.

"Probably," Tyren agreed, standing up slowly.

Toph swung her feet over the bed, turning her back to Tyren. The shadowbender felt a conflict of emotions; there were a lot of things he could do… Maybe things he should do…

Tyren pulled a white rose out of the shadows. It had been one of the first things he had ever conjured up for her… It held a special meaning…for the both of them he hoped.

"I'm sorry…" Tyren said softly; it was barely audible even to his own ears. He put the flower on her pillow and left quickly.

Neither of them noticed the others tears.

* * *

"Wow… The South Pole has changed a bit since we were here last…," Sokka said, looking around his home like it was a foreign place.

There weren't just tiny shacks and igloos littering the streets anymore. Shops had been built, rising three stories high. People moved around freely, no longer burdened with a war that had long ago ended. Children ran around laughing and smiling. It was a new Southern Tribe.

"It looks like times have been good around here," Tyren agreed. "When I was here a few years ago it wasn't like this. Things were still under construction. Now it actually looks like a city."

"Hard to believe this is home," Katara said.

"It's still home," Aang said brightly. "We just have to find the family. Your dad and Gran-Gran are around here somewhere…"

"Do you know where the artifact we're looking for would be?" Zuko asked Sin.

The former Order member shrugged. "The books in the library had suggestions. New leaders would always like to change the hiding spots to cut back on the chances of someone stealing it. We should ask the chief if he knows where it is. If he doesn't then it's probably in a spot that people around here believe to be haunted or cursed."

Everyone became lost in their own thoughts, guessing where the artifact could be hidden or what challenges would face them on the way to it.

They were interrupted by the arrival of Chief Hakoda.

"Katara, Sokka," Hakoda called out excitedly, throwing his arms open.

"Dad!" the siblings yelled, running into their fathers open arms. Hakoda may have a little more gray in his beard since the last time they'd seen him, but the two hugged him like they were children again.

"It's great to see you guys again. Though a little unexpected I must admit… It's good to see you again Aang and Suki," Hakoda shook Aang's hand and gave Suki a hug. "And how are my grandchildren doing?"

"Grandpa!" yelled Suk, and now Hakoda was surrounded by little faces. Tyren, the Royal Family, and Xu and his family stayed awkwardly back, waiting for the family to exchange their greetings. However, Hakoda didn't waste much time in getting to them.

"Fire Lord Zuko," Hakoda said formally, taking Zuko's hand, "A pleasure to see you and your family again."

"The pleasure's mine," Zuko returned, while Mai and the boys bowed their heads slightly.

"Good to see you're doing well still General Xu," Hakoda said.

"Same to you Chief," Xu nodded.

Finally Hakoda turned to Tyren, looking him over closely. It seemed the Chief didn't recognize the shadowbender, but after a moment his face broke back into a grin.

"Tyren… Good to see you. It's been ages since you've been around."

"I apologize for the lapse," Tyren smiled, shaking Hakoda's hands firmly. "I was…away."

Hakoda didn't question more, instead turning to back to his daughter.

"What brings all of you way out here? I doubt it was the scenic vacation spot of choice; we haven't grown that much."

"You guys are expanding a lot though," Katara pointed out. "This won't be a tribe soon. It's going to be a city!"

"Well everyone around here has been screaming progress since the end of the war… Might as well give it to them right," Hakoda chuckled. "But I doubt you came down here to talk politics either… So what's up?"

"Sir," Aang said, his voice growing serious. The rest of the group's faces dropped, mimicking the Avatar's tone. "We're looking for something. Something rather important… And we were hoping you'd be able to help us find it."

"Oh really?" Hakoda muttered, tugging on his beard. "And what is this thing you'd be looking for? Why do you need it?"

"We're kind of trying to save the world again," Sokka said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "No rest for the weary, you know…"

"We're going to be heroes," Jie, sticking out his chest proudly.

"Saving the world… What's happening this time?" Hakoda questioned.

"It's a lot worse than the last time sir…," Sin spoke up.

Hakoda looked at him questioningly.

"My name is Sin," he said, answering the chief's look. "And I am here to assist the group in finding certain artifacts that a group is looking for. If these artifacts fall into the wrong groups hands…it would be disastrous."

"Sounds like fun…" Hakoda muttered. "Do tell more."

So Sin explained everything to the Water Tribe Chief. Hakoda didn't ask any questions, he simply nodded and took it all in.

"Well…," he said dryly after Sin finished. "Looks like we better not waste any more time… What is it exactly that you're looking for?"

"The Water Tribe was given the claw of the dragon," Sin explained. "It is made of black bone, with three sharp toed claws...and it's as big as a man's head."

Hakoda let out a low whistle. "That's a big. But…there aren't any dragon parts around here. And I know the entire nation's hiding spots…there's no giant dragon claw in there."

"Is there a place that is surrounded by legend?" Sin asked. "A place people have believed haunted or…sacred for thousands of years?"

"The Ice Caves are the only thing I can think of like that," Hakoda answered. "They've supposedly been haunted for millennia. Full of booby traps and restless spirits, the kind of stuff you tell kids around a camp fire."

"Perfect," Sin said. "That sounds like a place it would be. Where are these Ice Caves?"

"The only known entrance is under the wreaked Fire Navy ship. When that ship was thrown ashore, it covered the last entrance."

"We can tunnel through that," Aang said confidently.

"C'mon I'll come with you…," Hakoda motioned.

"Not a good idea dad," Katara said, holding back her father. "We're going to run into some real trouble down there and I don't want you getting hurt."

"And I don't want you in danger so…," began Hakoda, irritated.

"You're a lot older than me, and not a bender," Katara said stubbornly. "These guys we're fighting…they're pro's. I don't want to take the chance…"

Hakoda saw the fear in his daughter's eyes and relented.

"Fine. But you better come back soon, because I'll be waiting."

* * *

"There it is," said Sokka, standing under the shadow of the skeletal ship.

"I'm surprised they haven't moved this," Aang said. "You know, with all the bad memories…"

Katara shrugged and moved forward. "C'mon, let's get this over with before Azula catches up."

"Where's the tunnel entrance?" asked Zuko.

"Probably under us," Roku tossed out. "Toph can you see…"

"We're on a giant ice block, I can barely see two feet in front of me," Toph said. It was true; she was holding on to Tyren's arm to dear life unless she wanted to fall.

"Hold on…," Aang said. He took a deep breath and a meditative stance. His tattoos flashed a faint blue, and then all the snow was lifted off the ground.

"Wow…," Tri said, batting some of the rising snow away from her.

"That's amazing," Kya said, mouth agape.

"Can you see it?" Aang asked, keeping the snow above them all.

"There it is," Katara pointed out a round tunnel, barely visible through the ice that still covered the ground. She made a quick movement and cut a hole in the ice for an entrance.

Aang let the snow drop and turned to the group.

"Alright. Down we go."

The tunnel was fairly strait forward. It let them in a relatively strait line, only turning once or twice before returning to a straight course.

The entire Gaang was on their toes. They were expecting booby traps or some kind of resistance, and they were all ready to protect the children. But no resistance came.

"Strange that it was so poorly protected," Tyrus commented.

"Don't jinx us Tyrannosaurus," Roku grumbled.

"Don't retaliate if you start to melt the walls, we're screwed," Tyren mumbled to his godson.

Tyrus complied, but gave Roku a death glare.

"Oh boy…," came a groan from up ahead.

"What?" demanded Zuko.

"Hey, Zuko…are you feeling lucky?" asked Sokka.

"What are you…oh," the Fire Lord stopped. The tunnel had dumped them off into a large room. And that room let to four separate tunnels.

"Oh great…umm...eeny, meeny, miney, moe?" Jie quipped.

"We're going to have to split up," Suki pointed out. "We've got a better chance there than we do guessing wrong and having to backtrack."

The rest of the Gaang agreed.

"Let's see, everyone's going to have to look after a few of the kids…Me, Katara, and our kids will go this way," Aang began.

"Awe man dad, can't we switch it up?" Kya asked. "I want to stay with some of the others."

"Yeah, dad, let's do something different." Gyatso agreed. The rest of the kids voiced their agreement.

"Well each of you is getting put with an adult," Zuko said stonily. "I guess…Tyrus you can go with Tyren if you want."

"I'll take Tyrus, Toph, Sin, and Tri down this way," Tyren said, motioning to a far end.

"Sokka and me can take Suk, Jie, and Ling down here," Suki said, motioning to the middle right cave. "We'll take care of the young ones."

"Ty Lee and Gyatso can come with me," Xu motioned to the far left way.

"Guess that leaves us for this one," Aang said, motioning to Katara, Zuko, Mai, Roku, and Kya. "Let's get to it."

So the Gaang split up, looking for the first artifact of The Ritual of the Living Dragon.

* * *

"Wow…we would pick the most boring tunnel…," Jie complained, kicking some snow on the ground.

"Don't complain...," Suki scolded her son. "Next thing you know the action will arrive and you'll want a break from that."

"It is a little strange, things being this quite," Sokka pointed out. "The first time we saved the world we couldn't walk a step without being attacked."

"Well consider this a nice change," Ling smiled. "This is much better than doing a bunch of fighting. I might get sweaty then."

Sokka gave Ling a look like she had sprouted horns.

"Oh get over it Sokka," Suki sighed.

"I will not-OW!" Sokka ran headlong into a sheet of ice blocking the way.

"Guess we chose the wrong way," Suki said.

"That hurt…," Sokka whined.

"Haha, daddy's funny," Suk giggled hugging her dad's head.

"Thanks honey, at least someone cares about me…"

Suki rolled her eyes and turned to head back up the tunnel.

There was a clang as a gate made of ice bars fell into place, blocking them in.

"I knew this was too easy…," Suki groaned.

* * *

"Duck kid!" Xu yelled, throwing him and his wife down.

Gyatso did more than duck. He flipped through the air, dodging everyone one of the dangerous ice shards and blowing them all away harmlessly with a quick puff of breath.

"Man…you're quick," Ty Lee commented. "You'd be a good dancer!"

"You think?" asked Gyatso happily.

"Come on now honey, let's not girly him up too much before we get him back to his dad…," Xu muttered.

"Oh I'm just widening his horizons," smiled Ty Lee. "Dancing's really good for you! It helps your cardio, and your strength, and your balance…,"

As she said this, Xu slipped and almost took a spill right into a pit filled with sharp looking ice picks.

"Maybe you should take up dancing," Ty Lee commented, pulling her husband up.

"I'll take it under consideration…," Xu muttered, rubbing his sore arm.

The trio continued on for a while more, dodging a few more bobby traps before they came to a section that curved upward sharply.

"You guys think it's up there?" Gyatso asked excitedly, moving up the slope quickly.

"Careful kid…," Xu began.

"Oh he'll be fine, stop worrying," Ty Lee said.

As she said this, a giant ball of ice began rolling down the slope, gathering speed as it closed in on Gyatso, Xu, and Ty Lee.

"Right…just fine…"

* * *

"C'mon now Tyrus, stay quick," Tyren laughed, easily ducking an ax coming out of the wall.

"Is this fun for you?" Tri gasped, jumping a spear.

"Maybe a bit," the shadowbender shrugged.

"This isn't practice Tyren, its real!" yelled Tyrus, blasting a spike out of the air.

"Real life is the best practice," Tyren responded, flitting in and out of the projectiles.

"This isn't funny," Toph gasped, keeping up with Tyren to avoid face planting on the ice. "I can't see! You gotta slow down!"

"Alright, alright," Tyren complied. He made a swift motion and the shadows cut down the rest of the spears and spikes.

They came free and stood in a large room.

"Do you think it's in here?" Tri whispered, almost fearful.

"I don't know," Tyren muttered. "But I guess we better find out, shouldn't we?"

The three of them moved to the middle of the room, where there was a slight bulge in the ice.

"Is that it? Buried in the ice?" Sin asked squinting to try and make out anything in the distorting ice.

There was a sudden reverberation throughout the entire cavern.

"Did you feel that?" demanded Tyren.

There creak and two ice hammers, gigantic in size came crashing down on either side of them, meaning to squish them like bugs.

"Move!" shouted Tyren, shoving Tyrus and Tri out of the way. Sin was barely able to duck down.

Tyren was quick enough to lash out with one shadow. One of the ice hammers was knocked off its lever and crashed to the floor.

Tyren turned to deal with the other one, but was unable to stop it. It crashed into him with a sickening _thud _and the shadowbender skid across the floor, immobile.

* * *

"I can't believe it was that easy," Aang said, breathless at the sight of the artifact.

Sin was right, it was made of a marvelous black bone, giant in size, the claws even more sharp and piercing then previously described.

"C'mon, let's grab it and get out of here before something bad happens," Kya muttered.

"Aren't nervous are you?" Roku grinned.

"No," Kya snapped. "Just thinking if we get out of here fast there's less chance that I'll have to save you."

"Why you," Roku began.

"Quiet!" barked Katara and Mai.

"I got it," Aang said, bounding up the large platform to the artifact.

He reached out to the claw, his fingers inches from it when the platform exploded.

The others spun around just in time to dodge out of the way of the next wave of attacks.

"We really should thank you Zu-Zu," came Azula's snide voice from the hallway. She leisurely walked into the room and bounded up the artifact like a cat.

"I'll be taking this…," she hissed to the Avatar's crumpled frame. He stirred feebly and held his head.

She bounded back down and smirked at the group.

"Two down, two to go," she smiled.

Zuko lashed out with a fireball. Azula quickly dodged while her Order guards blocked the attack and countered.

"She's getting away!" yelled Zuko, trying to battle two order members at once.

Katara and Mai gave chase but were cut off by a large figure.

"You can play with them Kai," smirked Azula. "But don't kill them."

"As you wish," said the figure in a gravelly voice. He didn't bother to remove his cloak, simply lashed out with his foot, aiming to take out the girls.

Katara blocked the brunt of it, but she and Mai still had to twirl out of the blast.

"We need to get after Azula!" shouted Zuko.

"I'm on it…," grunted Aang, pushing himself up and catapulting toward the exit.

He didn't get there, as Kai moved with impressive speed for his big frame. His foot caught Aang in the stomach and sent him head over heels into Katara and Mai.

"Order…move out," Kai shouted.

The one order member still standing while fighting Zuko and the one fighting both Kya and Roku suddenly sent out rings of fire and retreated after their leader.

"You are all lucky that the Master wishes you to live," Kai grunted, moving back to cover the exit. "We will meet again."

Aang and Zuko sent a combining torrent of fire, but Kai simply jettisoned himself backward, blasting the roof of the cave as he went.

Finally he was out of sight and the exit was blocked off.

"Well that could've gone much better…," grunted Aang.

_I'm back. For good. I am going to finish this story if it's the last thing I do. School may try to stop me, but I will get it done. Thanks to all who have stuck with me, and I apologize for taking such a long hiatus. But I assure you know... The Shadowbender is back. Please review_


End file.
